Bundle Of Joy
by pumpkinmykitty
Summary: Bella Swan, 21 working at a dead end job as a Personal Shopper at Mason & Sons department store. Edward Cullen, 29 playboy and Vice-President of Mason & Sons. After being laid off of work, Bella finds a baby while at looking for a new job.
1. Chapter One

**Bundle Of Joy**

_Hello All, _

_This is my new story. I'm taking the template from the movies, __**Bundle of Joy **__and __**Bachelor Mother.**_

_I have not given up on __**Soul Fusion,**__ I'm just at an extremely big writers block once again. I'm hoping this light and fluffy story will help me work the kinks out._

_Just FYI: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT because if I did I wouldn't be typing this out on this piece of crap computer right now._

**Summary: Bella Swan, 21 working at a dead end job as a Personal Shopper at Mason & Sons department store. Edward Cullen, 29 playboy and Vice-President of Mason & Sons. After being laid off of work, Bella finds a baby on the way home. This opens the door for one misunderstanding after another.**

**Chapter 1**

As I gaze in the bathroom mirror, I wonder once again how I got here. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. Isabella reminds me of a gray haired great-grandmother. I just turned twenty a few months ago and my life is at a stand still. I graduated from collage last June two years ahead of schedule. I have my degree in English Literature with a minor in music theory. I worked my ass off getting here. I went through high school quickly graduating when I was sixteen, and went straight to Washington State. Luckily I was able to get a full ride so I have no student loans at least to pay off. As soon as that sheepskin was in my hand I packed up from Seattle and moved right to Chicago with high hopes on getting my dream job as a book editor, while I worked on my novel.

Now six months after I moved here, no job has come. With the economic downturn no one is hiring. So my landlady got me set up with a job at Mason and sons. It's not much but it does pay the bills. Having to cater to spoiled women and girls as their personal shopper is enough to gouge my own eyes out with my fountain pen some days. But somehow I plow through and keep that sickly sweet smile on my face even after I tell them that orange is their color. No matter how many times I tell my clients orange doesn't look good on anyone except those at the county jail they still want to wear it. But for some reason rich woman think it brings out their tan. God I'm glad I'm not rich so I don't have to feel the need to wear orange.

I pin my long brown hair back into a neat bun and begin to apply my make-up. I really hate wearing this stuff, but a 'certain level of appearance' to be expected at Mason & Sons. I have to admit though this dark dusty eye shadow that my best friend recommended really makes my boring brown eyes pop. I finish up and take one last look in the mirror.

"Well, that is as good as I'm going to get, I guess." I say to my reflection.

I walk out into my living/kitchen/dining/office to make way to the my bedroom. I push curtain aside that separates my living area with my bedroom. I rummage through my closest and pull out a plain royal blue silk shirt and black pencil skirt. This job really takes a hit in my pocketbook trying to keep up with the dress codes of a personal shopper. I pull on my matching royal blue bra and thong followed by my black thigh highs. I then grab my blue pumps and my black converse. There is no way in hell I'm going to walk to work in the middle of a cold and icy Chicago winter in my heels. I throw my heels into my messenger bag and tie the sneakers to my feet.

I grab my lunch bag from my fridge. Its mornings like this one I'm thankful I make my lunch the night before hand. I glance at the clock and realize if I don't leave now I'll be late. God forbid if you even one minute late, because even then you get a ten minute lecture about using time wisely. Today being Christmas Eve its going to be a bitch anyway, I don't want a verbal beat down to start my work day.

I grab my coat and throw it on. I grab my bag from my bed and head out the door. I run down the stairs of my apartment building and out the front door. The bus stop is just right down the street and just as I was walking up the bus pulled up. I'm glad I don't have to stand out in the cold. They are reporting flurries to start later today, I just hope they stay off until after I get home from work.

I was able to grab a seat in the middle of the bus by the window. I watch downtown fly by as we head to the Gold Coast. Mason's is located on Lake Shore Drive just north of North Avenue. The cliental is very high class. Their dress code and rules are very strict. The biggest one is no talking of your personal life while on the job. Needless to say that's one rule my best friend and I break all the time.

The bus pulls to a stop right in front of the store. I quickly exit and head to the employee's entrance on the side of the seven floor brick building. I slide my key card into the door and quickly escape the horrible Chicago weather. I make my way down the hall to the employee break room and pull my shoes out of my messenger bag. I sit and put them on and then shove my kicks, bag and coat in my locker. I make my way over to the time clock and scan my card real quick proving I have shown up for my day of work on time. I have five minutes to get to my area up on the seventh floor.

Just as I get off the elevator I hear my name called.

"Bella! Bella!"

I turn around and face the bane of my existence since I started working at Masons, Mike Newton.

Mike Newton, he's five ten, blond hair, blue eyes, and slim build. He has been following me around like a puppy since day one here. Asking me out every other day. Mike is okay for a friend but as more, um no. He is just too clingy. But he is harmless.

"Hello Mike, how are you today?"

"I'm just fine beautiful, how are you doing?" Mike reaches over and strokes my arm.

I take a step back away from him, scowling at his attempts of seduction. "Just fine Mike, but I gotta run. I don't want to be late."

I made it to my office Mike free, for the time being and set about checking out who my first appointment for the day is. I gather my notes and make my way to the front door to greet my first customer.

_***B*o*J***_

"Hey Bella!" Rose called over to me. Rose is my partner in crime and my very best friend I have here in Chicago. Her given name is Rosalie Hale, but she also prefers her nickname Rose to her friends. She is 23 years old and has a degree in mechanical engineering. Rose worked for a company that went under last year out in Wheaton. Her family is well off but she wants to make her own way in the world. So she took a job here at Mason's, she showed me the ropes. First day we met, she criticized my skirt, I in turn called her shoes knock of Prada and we were best friends. Go figure.

"Hi Rose, what's up?" I sit down at my station for a much needed foot break. This heels are going to be my downfall today.

"Human Resources called and asked if you would come up."

I look up at Rose, "Wonder what they want?" I ask mostly to myself.

"Maybe you'll be getting a bonus. You never get any bad feed back so that shouldn't be an issue."

I shrug my shoulders and stand back up. "Well I better get up there and find out why they want me. I'll let you know girlie."

I smile at Rose and head off to the elevator banks. I need to catch a lift up to the top floor where all the offices are.

Just as I turned the corner who else would be standing there like he is waiting for me. Mike friggin' Newton. Just not who I want to deal with right now.

"Hello once again Bella. So, you never told me what you got me for Christmas." Mike just stands there with a stupid grin on his face.

"I found a nice bottle of cyanide for you, but honestly I don't think you would drink it." I roll my eyes at him and attempt once again to walk away.

Mike grabs my arm again and I turn to face him.

"Ha, Ha Bella." Mike smiles at my poor attempt to get him away from me. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" I pull my arm away.

I fold my arms over my chest in hopes he won't grab me again as I try to flee. "I have to run up to HR for something."

I try to get around him once again.

"Hold on a sec. I got a question I want to ask you."

I internally roll my eyes. Boy, this kid is never going to take a hint.

"Sure Mike ask away." I finally just give up.

Mike suddenly gets a bit nervous before steeling himself for his question. "I saw how well you danced at the company Halloween party this year and was wondering if you would come to this dance contest tonight at that new club downtown. First place is two thousand dollars, we'll split it fifty-fifty. So come on what do you say?"

One grand would come in handy but then again having to dance with sweaty boy isn't worth it.

"Um..Mike…I don't…" Why can't I just have one peaceful day at work?

"Don't answer yet, just let me know before the end of the day." Mike quickly walks away before I could stop him.

"Oh brother." I mummer to myself. Well, better get upstairs and find out what's going on.

_***B*o*J***_

I can't believe it. I've been laid off. Its Christmas Eve and they told me I was out of a job! Merry fucking Christmas Bella!

_This is the first chapter, please review and let me know if I should continue._

_By: Pumpkinmykitty_

_Beta-ed By: Kittyfiction2008_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Twilight, wish I did but alas I don't.**_

_Also, Bella is 21, I tried to fix that when I saw my mistake my beta nor I caught. So just so there is no confusion. Bella is 21 not 20._

**Chapter 2**

I somehow make it back to my office, and slump down in my chair. I'm trying to hold back my tears. I can't believe how cold this company can be. Laying someone off on Christmas Eve? Economic downturn their excuse. How am I going to make it? I have next months rent already in my back account, but what about food and my other bills?

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong?"

I look up into the eyes of my best friend and the tears just start coming.

"Oh Rose!" I get up and hug her, "They laid me off!" I sniffle and snort through everything that happened upstairs.

"Those bastards! Its not like they don't make a profit! God damn money hungry assholes!" Rose is fuming "How could they lay off one of their best workers and leave those skanks Mallory and Stanley here?"

Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley are the two biggest whores here at Masons. They have slept with everyone, from the stock boys to the floor managers. The only ones we know for sure they haven't slept with is the owner of Masons Carlisle Cullen and his son Edward. Even though its much up to debate on Edward. I've never met him but from what I heard he is a playboy.

"I know Rose, but the twit twins have seniority and I don't. That is the reason I was being let go. Not that I wasn't good at my job but I've been here shorter than those two."

"It will work out girlie," Rose sweeps me into another hug, "I could always help you until you get back on your feet."

Rose has the biggest heart when it comes to her friends but I won't take advantage of that heart.

"Its sweet for you to offer Rose, but I'm going to take my lunch hour and walk down to the unemployment office and see if anything is available."

"Alright, but I'm here if you need anything." I let go of Rose and head down to the employee lounge and get my stuff so I can get out of here.

When I walked into the employee lounge there was Jessica and Lauren eating their lunch.

"Swan" Lauren curtly says while brushing her bleach blond hair off her shoulder.

"Lauren, Jessica." I nod back and promptly ignore them while I take off my heels and put on my sneakers.

"So where are you going?" Nosy Jessica asks.

I don't want them to know yet I've been laid off, and hoping they don't find out until after Christmas. I just can't deal with those two, they try to cut me down when ever they can. I try to let it roll off my back but some days, like today, it would be to hard to not let it get to me.

"Just out, need some fresh air." I grab my coat and bag and hurry out the door.

***B*o*J***

Damn it! The unemployment office closed early due to the holidays. I look through the windows at the jobs they have available posted but nothing there sparks neither my interest or talents. Guess I'm going to have to come back on the twenty sixth and start the process.

I turn around and lean against the window trying to figure out what the hell I'm going to do now. I push off the window and start my trek back to Masons. I pull my coat around myself as the wind picks up and the first of the snow starts to fall.

Just as I was passing The Volturi Foundling home I heard a cry. I turn and look and see a bundle lying on the top step of the steep stairs. I see it move towards the edge of the step and I run up to stop it falling off.

I look down at what I caught and pick it up. It's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. He or she has the richest dark brown hair with little tight curls, kinda reminds me of my dad Charlie's hair. Then the baby opens its big eyes I'm stunned. Those have to be the greenest eyes I've ever seen. They look like emeralds. This baby can't be more than a few months old. Who could, just leave it out in the cold like this?

Just then the door opens and a older woman looks at me with a smile.

"Won't you come in please?" she asks me.

I look down and smile at the baby. "Sure."

I follow her in passing class rooms full of children, down a long hall way. Hmm, I always thought orphanages looked like those from like Annie. This one looks really nice. Must be the neighborhood.

I follow my guide to this office that looks like it serves as a doctors exam room.

"Just take a seat here." The nice older lady pulls out a chair for me to sit. I sit down trying not to jostle the baby.

"Thanks." I smile at her, then down at the cooing baby in my arms. He/she is a happy little camper. Just a big toothless grin, I lean in and take a sniff. Ahh, that new baby smell.

I look at up at the doctor and read his nameplate. Dr. Aro Volturi. Huh? Must be a family thing.

"Thank you Jane." He address my guide. The doctor turns his attention to me. "Your name please?"

"Isabella Swan." I rock the baby back and forth.

"Are you employed?"

"Yes, at Mason and Sons, until tonight that is. I just lost my job." I stick out my tongue at the baby and he just giggles at me. Yeah, who needs that stinky job anyway right? I look up at the doctor "He is such a cute thing isn't he?"

The doctor just stares at me. I look at Jane behind me. They are both shaking their head sadly at me.

"What?" Why are they looking at me like that? I stare back at them and it slowly dawns on me why they are acting this way.

OH NO! I know what they are thinking. They think the baby is mine.

"This isn't my BABY!" I scoff. "It was on the doorstep outside. It was going to roll off and I caught him."

Both the doctor and Jane give me disbelieving looks.

"No really!" I plea "There it was about to roll off the top step, I just ran up and caught him." I point towards the door while trying to juggle the baby.

The doctor again shakes his head, "We are only here to help you my dear. We're your friends." The doctor gets up and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Look, it isn't mine. HONEST!" I shake my head at them. "I wish it were, I mean he's a cutie. But he isn't mine." Why do they believe its mine? "Let me straighten this out. See, I was standing next door at the unemployment office, I turned around and I saw this little bundle on the top step. A baby, so I ran over and scooped it up so I could save it from a fall down the steps."

Again with the shaking heads. I've gotta get out of here and get back to work! This isn't my problem.

"Many mothers tell us that their babies are not their own. From experience we have discovered its wisest to admit the truth." The doctor informs me.

Now I'm getting a little pissed. "Now look here, this is ridiculous." I thrust the baby into Jane's arms, and start to walk out of the office, right away the baby starts crying. I turn around and look at that sad face. I feel bad for the child but what can I do, he isn't mine. Jane puts the baby back into my arms and he stops crying right away. He actually looks happy. This is weird. I give the baby back to Jane and he starts crying again, she turns around and gives him back to me, once again he shuts up. I smile at him, "For heavens sake" I look up at the doctor and Jane again. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I waggle my finger at them. "When I want a family, I'm going to get married and do it right! That is your baby because that sure isn't my baby." I give the baby back to Jane and run out of the office then the front door.

The snow is starting to fall more, and I grab my gloves out of my pocket. This day is one for the books, first I lose my job and then some people believe a baby who isn't mine is mine, now with the snow coming down as it is, a blizzard in the forecast. I mean really who in their right mind would think that baby is mine? First off you have to have sex to get a baby and that is one path I haven't gone down yet, right now I'm so thankful that I haven't.

***B*o*J***

I made it back to Masons and up to my desk. Rose is gone and my next client isn't due for another half hour. How in the hell am I going to get another job around this time of the year. I can feel the tears coming down my face. What in the hell did I do in a past life to deserve this?

"Hey Bella." I jump and turn around in my chair and faced with Mike Newton again.

I brush the tears from my face, Mike doesn't even seem to notice.

"What now Mike?"

"I forgot to mention about that dance contest. I know two out of the three judges and we are a shoe in for first place."

A thousand dollars would help with most of my upcoming bills. I wonder if I can apply for food stamps? If that what it takes so I can eat until I get a new job I can do that. Lost in my thoughts I try to ignore Mike, until he waves a hand in front of my face.

"What?"

Mike finally takes notice of my red puffy eyes and tear tracks.

"What's the matter gorgeous?" I roll my eyes at him. No way in hell am I gorgeous, I might pass for pretty but not gorgeous.

I contemplate telling Mike what's going on but I think better of it. I decide to re-think Mikes offer of that dance contest. I mean what can it hurt if we are a sure fire win.

"Are you sure we can win that money tonight?"

"Baby, it's a lead pipe cinch."

Eww, Baby? Lead pipe? Keep dreaming Newton.

I swallow my pride and the bile rising up my throat. I close my eyes not believing I'm going to do this.

I take a deep breath. "Okay, I'll go."

Mike looks like he won the lottery. "Great I'll pick you up at seven on the dot!"

"Okay." I mumble.

I get up and start to walk away and Mike grabs my arm.

"After we go out to dinner. Will hit the club." He adds with a cheesy smile.

I look at him like he is nuts. "Wait, what?"

"Bella, come on its just like money in the bank!" I can feel my stomach turn and my face loose all color. "I'm glad your so happy."

I push Mike away. "Oh Mike!" I run to the woman's restroom as the tears start to fall uncontrollable from my eyes. I can't believe I agreed to go with Mike. This has been one of the worse days of my life. Look how low I've had to slip to accept this date with Mike Newton of all people. This just isn't my day!

***B*o*J***

_I want to thank my reviewers, Remoska, berdb, and Twisted Musalih._

_Thank you for all that put this story on alerts._

_alexiajasmine, DesertRose92, socceralma1, twiaunt35, Kagomemama, ADdIct3D24, justsomelove, ilovethisplace, twilightstalkers, KatAnne29, hlwareham, loren1989, saphiresoul1, Remoska, sherryola, Gianni26, _

_JFL232, kalgirl30, Twisted Musalih, twilightlover219, d3d, jenni80, blkbttrfly, LOonYMoOn101, PurpleMaeve, teamswitzerlandmom, and mommywanda_

_Please Review!_

_Pumpkinmykitty_

_Beta-ed by: Kittyfiction2008_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Twilight, but I wished I did._

_This next chapter is in Edward's POV. _

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

_**Wonderful Christmas Time**_

_**By: Paul McCartney**_

_The moon is right  
>The spirits up<br>We're here tonight  
>And that's enough<em>

_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
>Simply having a wonderful Christmastime<em>

_The party's on  
>The feelin's here<br>That only comes  
>This time of year<em>

_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
>Simply having a wonderful Christmastime<em>

_The choir of children sing their song  
>Ding dong, ding dong<br>Ding dong, ding _

_Ohhhh  
>Ohhhhhhh<em>

_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
>Simply having a wonderful Christmastime<em>

"Simply having a wonderful Christmas time." I sing along with the song as I make my way to work. I really love my store Mason's. Yes, my store. My grandfather Anthony Masen passed it on to me when he died shortly after I was born. My father Carlisle took over until I decided it was time for me to step up to the helm. That will happen next year.

I've had a wonderful life. I was born Edward Anthony Masen Cullen on June 20th, twenty nine years ago. My parents Carlisle and Esme were late in life parents. They were both in their early forties when I was born after many years trying. I inherited my grandfathers green eyes and my mother's bronze hair, everything else looks just like my dad. My mom used to call me her little carbon copy growing up. Hell, she still calls me that. I grew up haven't not to want for anything, but still working for everything I got. I went to a private boarding school up in Wisconsin until I was accepted into Yale Business school. I finished up there in three years and went for my Masters at Harvard. I joined the executive offices here at Mason's two years ago. Working my way through all the departments so I know them inside and out. My dad plans to retire next June right before my thirtieth birthday. It will be then I will finally have my dream come true.

Mason's has been in my family since it was first founded in eighteen eighty-nine. God willing, it will be here long after I've left this earth. The only thing that could make my life complete is to find my other half. I've only had one serious relationship in my life and that was back in Yale. Her name was Tanya. She was beautiful, long legs, nice bust and a face that could stop traffic. We were together for almost four years. The end was pretty amicable, the last year we were more friends than lovers. Tanya found her other half shortly before I left for Harvard. I was happy for her, but sad for myself. Not because I was in love with Tanya, but the lost of companionship I would no longer have.

After Harvard, I moved back to Chicago and some how got a reputation as a Playboy. That is thanks to the paparazzi. They get shots of me talking to different woman and suddenly I'm a playboy. I've only been with two woman in my life. One when I was sixteen and it was a fumble in the backseat that was over in two minutes. Not my greatest moment, she broke up with me the next day saying she got what she wanted. The claim to bed Edward Cullen. I hear she is a mother of six now. Then Tanya, who was great in bed, but it wasn't mind blowing or anything, just comfortable. Since Tanya I've pretty much lived as a monk. I want the next girl be the final and only girl for the rest of my life.

I pull into my reserve slot at the underground garage at Masons and take my private elevator up to the top floor. I walk out of the lift and approach my office. I can see I've already got visitors. Mr. Ben Cheney and Angela Webber. Ben is my lead accountant and Angela is Human Resource manager.

"Ben, Angela" I nod at them "So what brings you up this morning?"

"Well, we've narrowed down the employees that are going to be laid off. I think you should look at them."

"Come follow me to my office." I don't think we should be talking about lay offs in the middle of the hallway. I don't like talking about lay offs period, but sometimes it can't be helped. We walk into my office. It's really simple, light tan walls with a deep blue plush carpet. My desk is mahogany, with a black leather office chair. I have a matching black leather couch and two black wingback chairs in front of my desk. I walk around my desk and take a seat. Angela and Ben follow suit and sit at the two chairs in front of my desk.

I quickly glance over the papers they handed me. "Ben, are you sure we have to do this? I mean its only a little slump in sales, surely we can get by with just decreasing some hours or something?" I really don't want anyone out of a job, let alone out of a job at Christmas. "We are giving them a severance package correct?" I look at Ben for confirmation.

"Actually most are part time and don't qualify for a severance package. Only two on the list do. Even though the second one has only been here for six months she is by far one of the best personal shoppers the store has ever had." Angela answers me.

"If she is one of the best, then why are we getting rid of her? I mean the whole lay off idea was to increase profit not make it worse." I gruffly say while pulling at my hair.

"It comes back to seniority. If we keep her and let one of the longer employed people go we could be opening us up to a lawsuit if it gets out."

"Fine, just do it." I dismiss them both and get down to paper work that has been stacking up for the last two weeks. I'm gonna have to work through lunch if I'm going to enjoy my holidays.

***B*o*J***

I finally got through the last of the paperwork, I turn up my I-Home and enjoy some classical music while I decompress and let the stress leave me. I close my eyes and let the music carry me away. I don't know how long I was resting when I heard a throat being cleared behind me. I swivel my chair around and see Marcus Volturi from the Foundling home in my office.

"Oh, hi Mr. Volturi." I stand up and walk over and shake his paper thin hand. The man looks like the crypt keeper but with better teeth. I swear I've never seen the man express one emotion on his face, but you can tell by his actions he loves children. "What can I help you with? I was planning on stopping by after work and drop off that check for you all." I go over to my desk and retrieve the donations I've collected for the home. I grab the white envelope and hand it to him. "Here you go."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen as always your fundraising efforts always are appreciated. But that isn't the reason I'm here. Could we sit down and have a chat?"

"Of course, where's my manners." I jester to over to the chair and I return to mine behind the desk. "So what can I do for you?"

"Today an employee of yours, a young woman, left a baby with us today."

"Yes?" What's that got to do with me?

"I checked with your Miss Webber and she said this young lady was laid off today. I believe that is why she abandoned her baby."

What? I made some poor woman give up her baby because she can't support it anymore? I'm a monster!

"Mr. Cullen give her back her job. Please keep this little family together." He almost pleads but I can't tell, this man has no emotions.

"But..err..this wasn't totally my call." It really isn't I mean I have accountants and stockholders plus my dad to listen to.

Marcus leans forward, "Mr. Cullen if you could of seen this young mother deny her own child, it was heartbreaking. It was pitiful listening to that child cry for its mother." I think yes, there it was, an emotion crossed his face, sadness for a very brief moment.

"Suppose you tell me everything that happened." I lean forward onto my desk. I here the story of this young lady acting totally oblivious that she was leaving her child and claiming it wasn't hers. I sit back and think for a moment before I reach over and hit my intercom to my PA Mrs. Cope. "Mrs. Cope?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." I hear the rough voice of my fifty year old PA.

"Get Miss Webber on the phone for me."

I'm going to make this right for this young lady and her baby.

***B*o*J***

"Miss Swan is here Mr. Cullen."

"Send her in please." I sit back in my chair with Marcus standing to my side.

The door to my office opens and in walks a vision. Long legs in some killer blue heels and black stocking. My eyes slowly rake up her body taking in her beautiful curves, and pert breasts. Her lips in a little bow of confusion, then I meet those deep, deep brown eyes that seems to go on forever. This is by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. How could I've missed her?

_Well, you could of shown up at one of the company parties you know._

I roll my eyes at myself, there is a good reason, rather two good reasons I don't go to company functions anymore. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Those two vipers are worse than coating myself in blood and yelling for every mosquito in the tri state area to come and get me.

I shake myself out of my Miss Swan induced trance, remember this woman is a mother! "Thank you for coming up Miss. Swan. Please have a seat."

Miss Swan nods her head and slowly makes her way to one of the chairs in front of my desk. Her eyes going back and forth between Marcus and I. A look of confusion on her face.

"It is Miss. Swan isn't it?" I wonder if she was still with her baby's father? A pang of jealousy rushes through me for a moment. I shake it off.

"Yes sir, I'm Isabella Swan, Mr. Cullen." Her voice is soft but strong.

"I believe you were laid off this morning, Miss Swan." I see a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Yes sir," she growls at me "Of all the ingratitude, I've heard of. After the way I've worked for this store, the way I've worked for you! I.."

I laugh to myself. She is just a little tiger kitten when she is worked up. I'd better let her in for the good news before she says something she might regret. "We want you to stay."

"Of all the loyalty I've given to you…wait, what? You want me to stay?" A crease forms between her eyebrows in confusion.

I smile at her, "That's what I said."

Her frown turns into the most beautiful smile. "Oh, thank you Mr. Cullen." Miss Swan's eyes are even more brighter than before.

"Your welcome Miss Swan. After reviewing your file we realized that laying you off would put a dent in the bottom line. Your one of the best personal shoppers we've ever had here at Masons. Plus, how would it look if we let something bad happen to someone like you at this time of the year especially." I'm very thankful that Marcus came to us with this, if he would of gone to the press it would have been a nightmare for the store.

She looks taken back for a second before recovering that warm smile of hers. "I was hoping someone here would understand."

"We are so impressed by your work here that we are increasing your salary to five hundred a week extra." That should help her secure what she needs for herself and her child. The shock that comes across her face almost makes me chuckle. "As of a week ago." I hand over a check for the extra five hundred for last week.

I see tears forming in her eyes as she looks at the check and back at me. I can see I saved her. I'm so happy for her. Her smile is blinding now. "Thank you so much Mr. Cullen. I hope you understand how much these means to me."

"But getting your job back and with a raise is not your real Christmas present." I can feel the joy inside me of reuniting mother with child tonight. I just wish I could be there to see her face.

She looks confused once more, "It..it isn't?"

"No, it isn't. Your Christmas gift is the greatest one a woman can have." I turn and smile at Marcus and he actually smiles back. I turn back to Miss Swan "It's coming to your home tonight."

Miss Swan sits there stunned.

"Perhaps you should thank Mr. Cullen again, Miss Swan." Marcus prompts

Miss Swan looks at Marcus then back to me. She wrinkles her eyebrows together again, "um..thank you Mr. Cullen. It was enough to give me my job back, sir, but I don't need anything else. But I want you to know I forgive the store, and I never hold a grudge."

I smirk at her, "That's very big of you." I stand up and walk over to her. "Thank you again Miss Swan." I offer my hand. She stands up and reaches out and shakes my hand. I feel a spark when our hands touch that travels up my arm and right to my heart. Wow. I quickly release her hand and look down at mine. I can see she is doing the same thing.

"Snow comes and the static electricity fires up doesn't it?" she jokes with me. "Thank you again sir. I'll get back to my floor, and a very Merry Christmas to you."

"The same to you Miss Swan, enjoy!" I smile and watch her leave the office.

Marcus comes over and I shake his hand. "Well," he says "Good bye Santa Claus."

I laugh at Marcus. "Good bye and have a great Christmas with the kids."

I sit down at my chair still laughing at Marcus's comment. Well, at least I know one person who is getting what they wanted most for Christmas. Merry Christmas Isabella Swan.

***B*o*J***

_I want to thank the following reviewers and story alerts people. It means a lot even if you aren't reviewing your still put my story on alert. So thank you all!_

_17, melissamary55, xx lily xx, Twisted Musalih, helikesitheymikey, Ilovecherrypie, JFL232, Aloysius34, TVObsessee, julesie76, Mariskaatje, TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221, teller-twin, Applelover21, Corr5092, splanch, cediales, Purplealert, GunsNRosez175, veronica., ggb-luma and dazzleglo_

_Please Review!_

_PumpkinMyKitty_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Twilight, but I do own this horrible cold I have._

_Wow, the responses from the last chapter were amazing! Thank you so much everyone!_

_Please for this story to work you need to let go of common sense. There will be no DNA testing or camera footage to see who left the baby. Just know the baby is a stranger to everyone in this story._

**Chapter 4**

**(back to Bella's POV)**

Thank god I made it home. The snow is still coming down, but it isn't sticking yet. I plop down on my couch and rub my eyes with the heals of my hands. God, this was one fucked up day. First I get fired, then I find a baby, then I accepted a date with Mike friggn' Newton, (cue body shudder) and then I get my job back again. Not only did I get my job back but I got a raise too. The most amazing part of the day is I finally got to meet Edward Cullen. The few pictures I've seen of him didn't do him justice. When I walked into his office I nearly fell to my knees. The man was a god. His untidy bronze hair, those sharp green eyes. Boy, was he tall, he was just too handsome in his black suit and starched white shirt. The only colorful thing he was wearing was his tie and it was green and red stripped. Probably for the holidays. When he talked, oh his voice sounded like rich honey, I nearly jumped him. Thank god someone else was in the office with us otherwise I might of.

I best be getting ready for my date tonight, I really wished I could of found Mike and back out but for once he couldn't be found. I get into the shower and begin my cleansing routine. I let out a little laugh when I remember Rose's reaction to my job return. She wanted to go out tonight to celebrate since her family is in Holland for the holidays. I told her about Mike and the dance contest. She told me that she would meet me there so I could get out of the date with Mike as soon as the contest is over.

I quickly dry my hair and put on a bit of makeup then head to my closet to figure out what to wear tonight. I grabbed a light green sweater dress and a pair of 2 inch heals that matched. Just as I finished getting ready I heard my doorbell. Wonder who that could be.

"Who is it?" I called out since my door doesn't have a peep hole.

"Something from Mason and Sons"

OOO, my present I forgot about that. I quickly open the door and in walks the gentleman from this afternoon at the store, Jane the lady from the foundling home and that baby! The man was carrying a bassinet and a diaper bag. They place the bassinet on my coffee table and put the baby right inside.

What the hell?

"Merry Christmas!" He exclaims "Holiday greetings from Mason and sons, and the Volturi Foundling home."

What? They still think that this is my baby? Oh no this is wrong.

"But...but…this.." I can't seem to find the power of speech.

"You don't have to thank us." The man still smiling at me.

"Excuse me, what is your name?"

"Oh sorry Miss Swan, my name is Marcus Volturi, and my companion here is my daughter Jane, we both run the foundling home with my brother Aro."

"Why are you here?" I mean really are these people dense? Its not my baby!

Jane speaks up after checking on the baby, "We are only here to do our duty."

"Well, keep on doing your duty and take that baby with you. Its not my baby!" I turn around and go to open my front door.

"Shame on you acting like this!" Jane glares at me. I swear she is trying to bring me down with her glare.

"Do you realize what you are saying Miss Swan?" Mr. Volturi crosses his arms.

"Yes I certainly do, that is not my baby!" I point at the wee child.

"Do you understand Mr. Cullen has given your job back so you can take care of your child?"

"Well, yes." He gave me my job back because he thought like the rest of these people that this baby is mine? I mean that is sweet but still wrong.

"Don't you want your child to have the security and comfort of a loving home with you? You are choosing instead that your child be raised as an orphan?"

What? "Oh no, that is not my baby, I'm not its mother!" Come on people get on the same page as me!

They both look at me in shock, "Jane lets go." They quickly move to the door. They sure as hell aren't leaving till they take this baby with them.

I chase after them, "Now you take that baby if you don't it will be back at the foundling home before you arrive!"

A cool mask goes across both of their faces, he points his finger at me. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. I wouldn't try to leave it elsewhere either because, it will come back to us and we have it's footprints."

"Footprints?" I'm once again at a loss for words.

Just before he closes the door he stops and comes back in. Good maybe they finally get it. "I'm not going to inform Mr. Cullen of your attitude so take care of your baby and have a very Merry Christmas!" He then closes the door behind him.

What in the hell am I going to do now? I walk over and peer down at the fussing child in its bed.

"Now listen here, baby, it's nothing personal but I can't take care of you."

The baby just smiles at me and puts it's fingers in its mouth.

"Now quit doing that, do you want crooked teeth?"

What am I going to do? I sit down on the couch and sigh.

"I really couldn't do right by you baby." Having a baby is a big responsibility, one that shouldn't be taken lightly. Plus, most woman are given nine months to get use to the idea.

I take a deep breath and wished I didn't. God that is rank.

"You made a stinky didn't you?" I accuse that squirming mass.

I reach for the diaper bag, pull out a fresh diaper and wipes. Thankfully I did a lot of babysitting when I was in high school.

I remove it's pants and then unbutton its onesie. I take off the tape holding the diaper in place. It's a boy! It's a boy that can unload a lot of crap at once. "You sure like to make a mess don't you baby?"

He just giggles at me while trying to put his foot in his mouth. Yeah kid I have the same problem. I finish cleaning him off and put the fresh diaper on him. I get him dressed, but he is still fussy. I look in the bag and see a bottle that is prepared for him. I take him out of the bassinet and sit on the couch.

"You hungry little guy?" I offer him the nipple and he begins to drink it down greedily. He finishes off the bottle quickly. I put him on my shoulder and burp him. I place him back down in the bassinet as he slowly drifts off. I carry the bassinet into my bedroom and place it in the middle of my bed. The place my pillows around him just in case he can get out. I don't want him to take a tumble.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Who is it?" I walk over to the door.

"Its Marvelous Mike and I'm here for our date!"

OH NO! I forgot again! I'm just going to have to get rid of him.

"I'll be right there." I run over and place the bassinet on the floor, since I can't watch him right now. I close the curtain to my bedroom and hurry back to the front door.

I open the door and greeted with a wall of Axe cologne. God that stuff is awful. Mike tries to enter but I push him back into the hallway.

"Umm, Mike I don't think…."

Mike cuts me off, "What's new and exciting baby, besides me I mean?"

God with the baby crap again. I have a baby in my bedroom I don't need to be called one. Mike pushes his way into the apartment. I knew I shouldn't of agreed to this date!

"Well Mike, I can't come with you tonight." Because I have a baby in my bedroom that I need to get to his rightful home.

Mike ignores me, "Hey pretty nice place you have here." He takes in our surroundings.

"Mike, I don't think I will be able to go out with you tonight." Trying to let him down easy.

Mike looks at me like I just hit him with a rolled up newspaper, "What do you mean?"

I mean I have a baby in my bedroom that I don't know what to do with it, did I mention I'm not its mother? Yeah, that's works well for you so far, Swan hasn't it?

"Well," excuse, excuse, excuse, "I think…yeah I think I might have a headache later."

_I think I might have a headache later, that's the best you could come up with?_

Shut it you.

"Are you kidding?" Mike looking a little pissed "I even borrowed my brothers car for the evening, so we can go in style."

"I'm sorry Mike…"

"What do you mean sorry?" Mike steps closer to me

"Well, something's come up." I try to placate him.

"Aww, don't be nervous the dance is in the bag. We are totally going to win it." he says cheerfully. "Do you hate money? Come on those two judges are pals of mine, they won't let us down." The dance is the least of my worries now Mike. Can this day get any worse!

A cry comes out from my bedroom. Oh no, I need to get Mike out of here now! Mike looks around the room and then back at me and shrugs his shoulders as to dismiss the crying. I play along and ignore it.

"I just spoke to my pals on the phone right before I came up here." Thank god he ignored that cry.

The baby cries again, causing Mike to stop talking.

"Funny, I thought I heard a baby crying."

"What here?" Please leave Mike so I can get this taken care of somehow!

Mike just laughs at me and shrugs it off once again.

"So I checked with my pal again, see, and we can't lose."

The baby starts crying once again. Mike looks around once more. I need to distract him.

"So you talked to them huh? What did they say?"

"Its all a go for winning." Mike continues to look around the apartment for the baby that is crying.

"That's great!"

"I do hear a baby crying!"

I stop and think for a moment, "Oh that baby, that's the neighbors baby, very thin walls here." Please buy this excuse Mike and leave.

The baby stops crying, and I hear a little giggle.

"Awe, gee that's tough. Having to put up with such thin walls. You know in my apartment complex our walls are thick, so you wouldn't have this problem."

The day I move in the same complex at Mike Newton is the day I've sold my soul to the devil. I fidget around trying to get him out the door again.

"If your worry about getting in trouble for the contest, don't be. Its just fixed, I'm not, like, crooked or anything. No one gets hurt so it's not a big deal."

Oh lord, he thinks I'm worried about that contest, again that is the least of my worries right now.

"So come on grab your coat and ….." Mike stops talking and looks behind me. I turn around and see the baby crawling through the curtains that separate my bedroom from my main room.

Mike looks back at me, "What did it do; crawl through the wall?"

I walk over and pick up the baby.

I turn around and look at the idiot Mike. "You mean you didn't see the stork fly through and deliver it?"

"Is it yours?"

"No it's not mine" I sit down on the couch and rock the baby back and forth.

"Then where did it come from?"

I roll my eyes at Mike, "I got it for Christmas."

"This Christmas or last."

Asshole. I punch him in the arm.

"Look Mike, the question and answer period is over. I'm not going out tonight, and I'm not going to try and explain it. That is that!"

I scoot around the couch trying to get comfy. Mike sits down next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. I scoot away from him, trying not to squish the baby. I can't believe he is trying to make a move on me while I'm holding a baby.

"Well, I can't win at the club so I might as well stick around." Mike puts his feet up on my coffee table. "I'm kinda the family man." I kick his legs off my coffee table. Who does this guy think he is?

"Good night Mike." I push him away from me, which causes the baby to laugh when Mike falls on the floor.

Mike gets up and sits back on the couch. "Now wait a minute, I was just thinking about a nice quiet evening at home. With the kiddies." He strokes the baby's face.

Why can't he just leave!

"Good night MIKE!" Leave already will you?

Mike looks at his watch, then grabs the remote for my TV.

"Hey, guess what Carlisle Cullen is on TV right now. Something about a toy drive they are doing, lets watch."

Mike turns on the TV and finds the correct channel.

"Word around the store he is getting an award too." Mike sits back, but doesn't put his feet back up. I fight the urge to pat him on his head and say 'good boy'.

The commercial cuts off and we are treated to a live shot of a very nice home. The announcer comes on and begins.

_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are here this evening to play tribute to one of Chicago's greatest philanthropist. Mr. Carlisle Cullen. We are live at Mr. Cullens Lake Forrest home where him and his wife Esme are holding their annual wrapping party. It is here that all the toys that have been collected the last few weeks get wrapped and sent off to the proper children. This feat actually got started last night. They are just now finishing up with the last of the presents to be given out to those unfortunate children in the Chicagoland area. _

_Tonight we are honored to give Carlisle Cullen a lifetime achievement award from the "Toy for Tots" program for all his hard work these last thirty years. _

The camera switches and we are now treated with a view of inside the Cullen home. I can see table after table full of wrapping paper and toys both wrapped and unwrapped. The camera then zooms in on Edward Cullen wrapping a gift.

HOLY SHIT! I know where he is, and now he is going to get it.

"Mike we're going out."

Edward Cullen got me into this mess and Edward Cullen is going to get me out of it!

I get up and put the baby down into the bassinet in my room. I quickly grab my laptop and Google Carlisle Cullen. I find the address of his home and type it into my maps app on my I-phone. I put my coat on then bend down and wrap the baby up in a blanket. Oh crap I don't have a car seat.

"Um, Mike?"

Mike walks into my bedroom and eyes my bed. Pervert!

"Yeah, Bella?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a car seat in your brother's car would you?"

"Matter of fact there is a car seat. I have a year old niece."

Thank god, at least I won't have to worry about a ticket or the baby getting hurt while we drive to Lake Forrest. I go into the living room, and the TV is still on and they are interviewing Carlisle Cullen. I turn off the TV and grab the diaper bag.

"Come on Mike lets go."

***B*o*J***

We pull up to this huge mansion. There is a TV van in front as well as many other cars with people coming and going.

"Mike just park it, I shouldn't be long." I open the door and get out. I reach into the backseat and unhook the baby from the car seat. I try and reach for the diaper bag but can't get to it.

"I'll get it" Mike gets out and grabs the bag for me. I take it from him and walk up to the door with Mike trailing behind me. I ring the bell, but know one answers. I see the door a bit ajar so I tell Mike to wait for me outside. I push the door open and I walk into their foyer. It is a grand foyer at that. It has marble flooring, twin staircases that go to the 2nd floor and a crystal chandelier hanging overhead. So this is how the other half lives. Must be nice.

I look down at the baby in my arms and say good bye to him once again. "Good bye baby, I wish things could be different. You certainly are cute." I really do wish I could keep him, he is a good baby.

A man comes out of a doorway on the right side of the foyer. He is dressed in a butler uniform.

"I like to see Mr. Cullen." I demand

"Shh, they are filming in the next room." The butler looking angry comes over to me.

"I need to see Edward Cullen, its very important."

"Could you tell me Miss what this is in reference of?" I think the man's nose got even higher. Who pissed in his Wheaties?

"I can't take care of this baby, after all its his responsibility." It's his fault I got this baby.

"But Miss…"

"He got me into this and he has to get me out."

"Miss the only way you can see Mr. Cullen is on your television set." He tries to push me towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" I place the baby into his arms as well as the diaper bag.

"You can't not leave this little thing here!" He raises his voice a bit and tries to give me the baby back.

"That baby is just as much as Mr. Cullen's as it is mine!" I kiss the baby's forehead, "Good bye baby."

I walk out the door and I hear the butler calling for me. I grab Mikes arm and drag him to the car.

"Lets get out of here."

***B*o*J***

(Mike's POV)

I finally get Bella to go out on a date with me and I'm stuck playing taxi driver. But if this is what it takes to get into Bella's bed I'll do it.

"I like to see Mr. Cullen."

I wonder why she needs to Cullen? I hate Edward Cullen. The guy is an ass, sitting up in his ivory tower looking down at us little people.

"Shh, they are filming in the next room."

"I need to see Edward Cullen, its very important."

"Could you tell me Miss what this is in reference of?"

"I can't take care of this baby, after all its his responsibility."

What the? His responsibility? Don't tell me that baby is his? That's pretty low to get a worker of yours to look after your baby. I mean the man has millions can't he afford a nanny or something?

"But Miss…"

"He got me into this and he has to get me out."

He got her into it?

"Miss the only way you can see Mr. Cullen is on your television set."

"Oh no you don't!"

"You can't not leave this little thing here!"

"That baby is just as much as Mr. Cullen's as it is mine!"

That is Bella and Cullen's baby? He is such an asshole not supporting his baby like that. Poor Bella, at least I know it should be easy to get her to spread her legs for me. She isn't as virginal as I thought.

"Good bye baby."

I feel Bella tug at my sleeve, I follow her back to the car and we drive off to start our date. I'm sooo getting lucky tonight! No one can resist Mike Newton's charms.

***B*o*J***

_Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed and put my story on alerts. _

_Julesie76, melissamary55, GunsNRosez175, XxSafarixX, checkers1, hilly malts, maybebaby23, xseifenblase, msarkie, crazy-chick-4life, FutureMrsBCullen, 4ever, Crazy Vamp Chick, wannabe-amazon, iloveveronicamars, dazzleglo, RiniBell, xx lily xx, berryness, kAsS3695, Whatever82900, Twilightaholic1122, KatherineGenavive, Edward's Baby Bella, vampyrelover2, izzyswan41, missivashkov, shea1223, seeingthroughtheblack, tleia, carolw77, mrsstumpy, faith eternal, 01katie, Daisy Grace, JFL232, AudreyNoelda26, RedSoxFan7, .Nyx Farsiris., iknowuluvme, tresblessed, Hope Edwards, jm1502, and mads410_

_Next Chapter should be out before the weekend is over._

_Please review!_

_Pumpkinmykitty_

_Beta-ed by KittyFiction2008  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight, be I do own this horrible cold.**

_(ahchoo)_

**I also don't own Bachelor Mother nor Bundle of Joy but I do love playing around with their plots.**

_Please for this story to work you need to let go of common sense. There will be no DNA testing or camera footage to see who left the baby. Just know the baby is a stranger to everyone in this story._

_This chapter will be coming from both Bella and Edwards POV so be prepared._

**Chapter 5**

**(EPOV)**

God damn it! Another paper cut.

"Who's got the Band-Aids?" I yell out.

"I got some for you, Carbon." My mom calls back to me. My mother Esme Cullen the greatest woman in the world. I hope I find a woman just like her. She has such a loving and open heart. Looking at her you would think she was no older than fifty, you would never guess she is turning seventy next year. She comes to my table and I hold my finger out. I can't help but feel like I'm five again. She pulls a band-aid out of her pocket and quickly covers the tip of my finger.

Wait a minute.

"Is this a Hello Kitty band-aid?" What the fuck mom? A pink band-aid.

"I'm sorry Carbon, it's the only ones we have left."

"There isn't even any Sponge Bob left?" I love Sponge Bob.

"Sorry dear." My mom looks at me with pity.

"Almost makes me want to bleed out than wear this." I examine my bandage pink finger.

My mom pats my shoulder, "Stop being over dramatic dear." She moves on to check the other volunteers progress. I just finished my pile and I'm ready to call it quits. Its been a long, long day.

I wonder how Miss Swan and her baby reunion is going? I'm glad I was able to help them.

"Master Edward?" I hear James, our butler, call me. James is older than dirt but he is a good and loyal man. I hung out with James and Victoria, his wife and our cook, almost as much as I did my parents.

"Yes, James?" I get up from my table and make my way over to him.

"Could you come and join me in the foyer, we seem to have a little problem."

"Sure, be right there." I pass by my dad and he stops me real quick.

Carlisle Cullen, he is a compassionate man, I try to live my life by his actions. He came from humble beginnings, a son of a preacher man. He worked his way through Harvard himself, where he met and fell in love with my mother. My grandfather Masen, also fell in love with my fathers work ethic and took him under his wing. Dad was never upset grandfather Masen left me the store and not him. He felt this is just the way things should be since I would have Masen blood running through my veins its only natural I should get the store being the only direct heir. I have cousins from my father's side but no other family from my mothers. She was an only child just like me. But I grew up with my cousins Alice and Emmett. They are my Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar's kids. Emmett owns a chain of custom body shops that he build from the ground up, and Alice is a buyer for the store.

"Hey Dad." I said in passing.

"Hello Edward, you done?"

I hold up my four yellow and one pink fingers, "Yep, running out of digits anyway. I figure I would stop before I need a transfusion."

He laughs at me and turns back to continue his conversation with some of his friends. I walk into the foyer and I see James holding a baby. Boy it's a cute little bugger.

"What's this James?"

James thrust the baby into my arms. I carefully juggle it to get in a more comfortable position. I've never held a baby before, aren't you suppose to support the head or something. But this one seems it doesn't need that.

"A young lady left this with you."

"For me?" I look at the baby, it's a nice looking baby. Well as baby's go I guess.

"Yes, I told her we're not receiving guests, but she insisted she leave this baby here for you."

"When did she leave?"

"Just now sir."

I give the baby back to James and run out the door, all I see are tail lights disappearing into the darkness. I walk back into the house.

James hands me back the baby. "Can you tell me what she looked like?"

"Yes, sir. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and she was around five four in height, rather pretty; a petite girl."

Has to be Miss Swan. Why would she dump her baby with me?

"Follow me James" I go into my office so I can look up her personal file on my computer.

Found her!

"James get Laurent to bring the car around, we need to take a little ride."

"Sir, could you take the infant?" I take the baby from James so he can get Laurent and I proceed to the foyer once more. I place the baby down on a couch we have by the coat closet and grab my jacket.

"Edward, where are you going? Who's baby is that?" My mother goes over and picks up the baby. She looks at me and then the baby. A strange look comes across her face. "You have something to tell me Carbon?"

I take the baby from my mother, "No mom, its just a mistake, I'm going to fix it now."

"But, Edward…" I ignore my mother and walk out the door. "Wait Edward you forgot the diaper bag."

"Thanks mom." I kiss her on the cheek, then I grab the diaper bag from her and get into the back of the limo.

My mom sticks her head in the door, "You know Edward, no matter how tough you think it might be, you can always talk to me or you father, about anything, you know that right?"

I look at her like she is nuts. Where is this coming from?

"Yeah, I know that mom, but I really need to go now." I close the door and we are off to Miss Swans home.

***B*o*J***

"We are here Sir." Laurent announces.

I look out the window to three story clapboard house. Once a house built for a large family is now converted into apartments.

"Wait here Laurent, I don't know how long I will be."

I'm still holding the now sleeping baby, and grab the diaper bag. Laurent comes around and lets me out of the back.

"Thanks Laurent, hopefully I'll see you soon."

I walk up the steps and eye the mailboxes.

**I. Swan apartment 2A. **

I try the front door of the house but it's locked. I ring the buzzard a few times and see an older woman appear from a door on my right. She walks over and opens the door.

"Can I help you son?" She glances down at the sleeping baby.

"Yes, I'm here to see Isabella Swan."

A look of confusion comes across her face.

"You need to see Bella? Why?"

"I need to return something to her." I glance down at the sleeping baby.

"That's Bella's?" She asks

"Yes it is."

"Huh? I didn't know Bella had a baby." She takes a long look at the sleeping bundle. "Oh well, come on in out of the cold mister. By the way, I'm Sue Clearwater I own this building. You can call me Sue. I'm pretty sure Bella is out right now, but if you wait right here I'll let you into her apartment so you can wait for her. How does that sound to you… Mister?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen. Thanks Sue, I really would like to put this little one down, my arms are about to fall off." This kid gets heavy after while.

"I'll be right back Mr. Cullen"

"Call me Edward, please." I smile at her, she seems like a nice lady.

"Alright Edward, I'll run and get her key." Sue disappears back into her apartment, after about five minutes she reappears with not only the keys but some baby blankets and clothing.

"I didn't know Bella had a baby, and I had some stuff from when my kids were babies I'm sure Bella could use. Follow me up the stairs it's the first door on the right."

Sue leads me to Isabella's apartment and lets me in. She finds a bassinet in the bedroom and brings it out into the living area. I place the baby in it and carefully cover it up.

"Thanks for your help Sue, I'll just wait until Miss Swan returns if that's okay with you."

"That's fine Edward, if you need anything just come down to my apartment. It's 1A." Sue lets herself out of the apartment and I sit down on the couch and watch the baby sleep. Pretty soon I feel my eyelids get heavy. No soon than when I close my eyes the baby starts crying.

I groan, I have NO idea how to take care of a baby. What am I going to do now. Miss Swan is in for it when she gets back!

I look down at the baby, "What's wrong baby?"

The baby just cries even louder. I lean down and catch a whiff.

"Eww, baby you stink!" I move quickly from the foul odor "I don't know nothing about changing a baby's diaper." Whoa, I just sounded like Prissy from Gone with the Wind.

Oh I'm losing it.

I pick up the crying baby and head down to Sue's place. I hope to god she helps me.

***B*o*J***

**(BPOV)**

Grrrr, this will be the last time I listen to Mike Newton! First place guaranteed my ass! We ended up with second place prize of two large Subway subs and a free drink at the club. Just what a single person needs, a six foot sub! Yippee!

I throw open the door to the car just as it stops in front of my apartment, hoping to make it inside before Mike even puts it in park. But I wasn't quick enough.

"Come on Bella, how was I suppose to know that chick who won blew both of them before the competition?" Mike comes running up behind me before I was able to get the door open.

"Ya, ya, Mike. Just forget about it. Good-night." I push open the door but Mike butts his way in. I just ignore him and proceed to the stairs. I stall at the bottom step. "I said good-night Mike."

I start up the stairs and Mike the ever faithful dog is trailing behind me. Why didn't I bring my pepper spray with me? I get to the door and turn around, "Good NIGHT MIKE!"

"Come on Bella can't I come in for a drink?"

"Mike it's Christmas Eve, I've had a day from hell and I just want to go to bed." I place my key into the lock.

"Come on Bella, just one drink?"

"No Mike!" I turn the door handle and Mike throws my front door open. I turn to yell at Mike again but a voice behind me gets my attention.

"Shhh! I just got him to sleep!" I know that voice. I slowly turn around and there on my couch is Edward Cullen holding that baby.

My mouth pops open and I hear The Outer Limits theme song go through my mind. What is with this baby? It keeps coming back to me, and why? Mike on the other hand loose use of his verbal filter.

"Mr. Cullen….Sir…I'm awfully sorry,….I was dying of thirst…and Bella wanted a drink…No, I mean I wanted a drink….crap…Is that the time…well see you at work." Mike leaves like his ass is on fire. I wonder if I can get Edward Cullen to be my new Mike guard?

"Mr. Cullen, what are you doing here?"

"Shhh." Mr. Cullen gets up and places the sleeping baby into his bed and pulls me towards the other side of the room, he turns and faces me, his face full of rage and disgust.

"Your landlady was nice enough to let me…let us in out of the snow. We have been her for over three hours! Crying, puking, and going through so many diapers I had to get my driver to run out for some more! Where were you? Living it up on a date instead of taking care of YOUR baby! What kind of _mother_ are you?" His voice full of contempt.

I stand in shock, the only thing I can say is "I'm sorry, but listen to me…"

He cuts me off "No, now you listen to me! I think your actions are the worse I've ever seen." his voice raises a bit at the end.

I can't believe I'm mixed up in this. I put my hands on my hips and fight back. "Would it interest you at all that I'm not the mother of that baby?" My voice also getting louder.

Mr. Cullen looks at me with disgust, "That is the lowest thing of all, denying you own child. How could you do that?"

I throw my hands up in the air, I don't have to put up with this. " All right are you through?"

He points his finger at me, "No, your fired."

I feel cold chill go through me, I suddenly feel very small.

"Fired?"

He gets a smug look on his face, "Not only are you fired, but I will black ball you in any job you try to get."

"But…you can't." I start to feel my whole world starting to crumble. My dreams of being an editor and novelist smashed to bits. The Cullen family have long arms in Chicago and the business world. That much I do know.

"I can and I will!" That smug smile still on his face, god how I want to smack it right off.

I turn around so he can't enjoy the tears fighting to come out. I won't give him the pleasure of seen me break. I look at the sleeping little boy on my coffee table and again wonder why this child has been thrust into my life.

"This is persecution." I grit out between my teeth. I'm so angry right now, I just want to punch him so bad.

I hear him move over to the door, "You can call it what ever you want, Miss Swan, but any job you try for will get a report from our store citing how you have no moral character."

No moral character? What have I done except help a baby that was about to be hurt? I feel the tears starting to fall. This man is going to ruin my life.

I hear him approach over my left shoulder and whisper in my ear, "How are you going to feed your baby, Miss Swan?"

I stand quietly trying to figure out what to do. I hear him go to the door and open it. After a minute I hear the door close.

"So Miss Swan, are you going to ask for your job back, so you can take care of your child?"

The baby opens his big green eyes and smiles at me. I look at him and I know now I have no choice. If I'm going to be able to survive, it will have to include this child.

"Well, have you come to a decision, Miss Swan?"

I walk over to the baby, and look long into his eyes. I stroke his soft downy hair. I guess its just going to be you and me kid. I straighten myself back up, quickly wipe my eyes of my tears. I turn around and try to sound as contrite as possible. "Mr. Cullen, may I please have my job back so I can support my baby?"

I see his hard mask fall his mouth turns up into a relieved smile, "Of course Miss Swan, you can have your job back." He comes over to the baby and smiles at him "He's a good baby for the most part."

"I know, he is a good boy." I'm gonna have to give this kid a name. I just can't keep calling him baby, the other kids will beat him up if I do. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" He sits down at my dinette table, while I fix the baby a bottle.

"Why did your driver need to get more diapers? Surely there were enough in there for a couple of days." There was at least twenty diapers in there, it was stuffed when the home gave it to me.

He looks a bit sheepish, "Your landlady, Sue, she felt the need to teach me how to properly diaper your little guy. I never realized how hard it is to diaper a wiggly baby and keep that tape from hitting anywhere other than the diaper. I ruined most of them that way. I even managed to somehow put the first one on backwards."

How in the world did he get it on backwards? I giggle at this future CEO trying to master the simple task of diapering a baby.

"Hey, its not funny." He starts chuckling now, "Well, maybe just a bit." He concedes. "What's the little guys name?"

I freeze while I'm shaking up the baby's bottle, and my eyes start darting around. Name, name, name. I see a box of Frosted Flakes on my counter and blurt out, "Tony"

He gets up and walks over to the baby now known as 'Tony', and picks up his little hand. "Please to meet you Tony."

Tony just gurgles and squeals at him.

"Miss Swan, what about the baby's father?"

I again freeze, well in for a penny in for a pound, "I don't want to talk about him."

"What happened?"

"He left, he just left. He didn't want to be a father." I figure that was mostly the truth. If the father was in the picture, I wouldn't be having this conversation. Again, I would have been out of a job, but the baby would have been in the right place.

Mr. Cullen's face softens and he comes over and hugs me. I'm trying not to freak out, I'm not used to being hug. Why is he hugging me, not that it isn't nice and all. MMM he smells good.

"How could he do that to you and this beautiful baby?" He pulls away and looks me straight in the eye, "Miss Swan, don't worry, the store is behind both you and your son. If you need anything please, don't hesitate to ask." He takes out his cell phone and dials, "Laurent, I'm ready to leave, could you come out front? Thanks." He hangs up. "Miss Swan, I'll see you at work." He looks at the baby, "You take care Tony, and don't give your Mommy a hard time."

He picks up his jacket and leaves without looking back.

The baby starts fussing and I feed him the bottle I fixed. I hear a knock at the door. "Bella, it's Sue can I come in?"

"Sure, Sue." Sue comes in and sees me feeding the baby.

She sits down next to me, "Bella, why didn't you say anything, I would love to of helped you with your baby."

Another one who thinks this is mine. Well, I guess now he is.

"I don't know Sue, I just thought I could do it myself, and then I lost my job, then got it back, then lost it again, and got it back again. Its just been a really bad day." I burst out in tears. Sue takes Tony from me and continues to feed him.

"Why don't you go get changed, while I finish feeding….Does he have a name?"

"Yeah, Tony his name is Tony."

Sue smiles at the baby, "Tony" she whispers.

I go to my room and grab my night clothes, then go to the bathroom. I quickly go through the shower and get the club and Mike sweat off of me. When I return to the living room, the baby is back asleep and Sue is waiting for me.

"Bella, I can help you out. I'll watch Tony while you work. It will give me something to do during the day."

I look at Sue like she is an angel. "Really?"

Sue smiles, "Really, I miss when my kids were little. With Leah off living in California, and Seth just starting pre-law down at Northwestern, my days are lonely."

I hug Sue, she also told me that Seth is coming early in the morning and she will have him dig out his old crib from the attic and bring it down for me to use. The woman is a godsend. I say goodnight to her and bring the baby into the bedroom with me. I swaddle him up and bring him into the bed with me. I make a wall of pillows on the other side of him, since I will blocking the other edge. I lay him down and climb in next to him. He curls over and lays his little head on my breast and quickly falls asleep. I look at him and smile. Maybe this will turn out okay. I close my eyes and the last thought I remember having is, this might be the best Christmas present after all.

***B*o*J***

_Wow, it seems everyone loved the last chapter and thank you for all the reviews and alerts!_

_Purplealert, Browneyes1520, dazzleglo, bmrsnr0524, robsteninlove88, Katie Lupin, Viki-Lea, Edward's Baby Bella, twifanficfreak, dizzykaz, miss Emmett, sineadgrrr, romanceisbliss, Miss lj Cullen, xxDignity, julesie76, justreadingit, BrownEyedCynic, ness-carlie-black, brighteyes343, deedee2011, Nippci, maybebaby23, Mondays-Suck, CaraNo, katiebugladybug, radar1999, sweetmomma75, BexxxV, Chlollie4eva, justafan00, Conejita Luna, cheermom13, Yan1901, crazy-chick-4life, tu-tu 2, chxu0303, csh06, Daisy Grace, dazzleglo, 26Kristine, Vampyerlover, dark-tigers, melissamary55, 01katie, wheredelime, missmclulu, osubeet, Cheekie Tinks., MMML218, GunsNRosez175, xxxxxLoving-Angel-Bearxxxxxx, the0Lily0Girl, Kerrioncullen, loving, teamswitzerlandmom, Innocent Sarcasm, RozaBelikov22, and qtangel12_

_Please keep reviewing I makes my day!_

_Pumpkinmykitty_

Beta-ed by: Kittyfiction2008


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow thank you for the great response last chapter!_

**I don't own Twilight, but if I did I would still read Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 6**

**(BPOV)**

Seth arrived bright and early Christmas morning. He lugged down the crib, a pram and two boxes of baby clothes. He set up the crib in no time in my living room. There was no room in the bedroom since my bed and dresser take up most of the room. Sue offered a two bedroom apartment that was opening up after the first of the year, but I told her I would think it over once I go through all my finances and see if I could swing the extra money a month for it. I thanked Seth, gave him some of my rum raisin cookies I make this time of the year and wished him a Merry Christmas.

Around noon I got a call from Rose. I asked her if she could come over. I never saw her at the club last night, turns out she ended up going but met this dreamy 'monkey man', as she puts it and forgot everything else. She said he was the best sex she had ever had. I really didn't need to know that. Rose came right over.

I answered the door with Tony on my hip.

"What the hell Swan? Did Santa leave a baby under your tree?" Rose takes the baby from me. She loves kids can't wait to have a half a dozen herself.

"Something like that Rose. You will never, ever believe what I went through yesterday." I shake my head, "Come sit down I'll tell you everything."

I told Rose about yesterday at lunch, when I saved Tony from falling down the stairs, to getting my job back and Edward Cullen saying I was going to have a special Christmas present delivered to me at home. Then the foundling home showing up with the baby. I told her how I got Mike to drive me out to Lake Forrest and gave the baby back to Edward Cullen. When I got back last night from the club, Edward Cullen was sitting on my couch with the baby, he then not only fired me but threaten any job I tried to get ever again.

"He did what?" Rose screamed, frightened Tony with her loud voice.

I took the baby from her and shushed him with a set of baby keys that Sue gave us this morning.

"Yeah, then he had me almost beg for him to give me my job back only if I accepted the baby here as mine."

"This is fucked up!" Rose groans "But I can see the mistake, the kid does look a lot like you." Rose knows of my virginal status, if I had a kid I would of told her, and she knows that too.

I look at Tony, and I just don't see it. I mean he has my hair color and he is pretty fair in skin tone, but aren't all babies light skinned with they are young?

I shrug my shoulders, "What can I do Rose but keep him. If I don't my life plan is really messed up. Not that it isn't now, since I have a baby to take care of also, but my dream is still attainable. Thankfully Sue has offered babysitting services when I work so I don't have that burden to look for day care.

Rose shakes her head. "You know this is going to come out some time, what are you going to do then?"

"I don't know Rose, I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it." I put Tony down for a nap and cover him up.

Rose comes over and looks down at the sleeping child. "You ever need me girlie, for anything, I'll be here. You need someone on your side. I know that child isn't yours Bella, and I can see your in a position right now you have no choice but to take care of the child. I'll stand by you every step of the way, even when this does blow up." Rose turns to me, "You know it will."

"I know Rose, and I'll sure need you then."

***B*o*J***

**(EPOV)**

_I'm walking up these never ending stairs. I climb and climb for hours never seeming to get to the top. Why was I climbing these stairs? What is so important? I finally see a light at the top, getting brighter and brighter as I near the end of my journey. I finally reach the top of the stairs to a tall white door. I grab the door knob and open it._

_Behind the door lays a lush green meadow with hundreds of wildflowers, surrounded by tall evergreens. I can water tinkling nearby, from a brook or stream. I walk through the door and watch as butterflies and hummingbirds dance around the flowers. I turn around and the door is gone._

_I hear a giggle coming from the long grass. _

_A giggle? I turn around trying to find the source of the sound. When I hear it again. I zone into the spot with my eyes, when a mass of brown hair peeks up, then quickly disappears. I run over to where I saw it and it's gone. I hear the giggle again and once again I see the top of a head. I again run to the spot, and again she is gone. This game goes on and on, and I never see her face._

_I finally give up and sit down in the middle of the meadow. It is slowly getting darker and soon twilight was upon the meadow. I heard the giggle again, but I refuse to go after her. I'm tired of chasing her around._

_Then my vision goes black, it took me a second to realize someone is covering my eyes with their hands. _

"_I thought men loved a good chase." A soft whisper of a voice tells me in my ear._

_I reach up and grab her hands, "We do, but even men know sometimes its just easier to give up than keep running around in circles." I quickly pull her hands away from my eyes and whip around to finally see this woman._

_Her long brown hair is covering her face, I let go of her hands and I push her hair away revealing her face to me. I'm met with big brown doe eyes….._

I jolt awake. My breathing heavy and fast. Was I just dreaming about Isabella Swan?

"Carbon? Carbon? You awake?" I hear my mother outside my door. "Its almost one in the afternoon. Your Aunt and Uncle will be here in an hour to open presents, you better get up."

"I'm up, I'm up. I be down in time Ma, I promise" I yell back at her.

One thing I hate about spending the night with my parents, if feel like I'm back in school home on break. But I always spend the holidays with them, instead of staying at my penthouse in the city.

I get out of bed, still trying to shake that dream I had. Isabella Swan, yes she is beautiful and the simple thought of her causes a certain area to rise. I felt bad 'firing' her yesterday but I only did it to convince her to keep her baby, but in the end it was worth it. He is a cute little guy, makes me wish for one of my own.

I get in the shower thoughts of Isabella still swarming through my head. Her big brown eyes that are like melted chocolate, hair long and thick, I wonder if it is soft as it looks. Her body, lord help me, her body is sin. You would never think she has had a baby. I can feel my cock getting hard, I'm mortified. Not only am I getting sexually aroused by thinking of her, I'm doing it in my parents home. I quickly turn on the cold water which helps with my growing problem quickly.

I get out and try to warm myself up with a towel. I can't believe I had to take a cold shower, its been years since I've needed to do that. There is something about Isabella Swan that seems to effect me like no other woman has before.

I quickly finish my grooming routine, cursing my hair once more for not behaving. I would give anything for it to just sit down on its own for one day without the use of gels or mousse. That stuff is nasty to wash out, and it makes my hair 'crunchy'. I quickly dress and head downstairs just as the front doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." I yell out.

I open the front door and greet my aunt and uncle.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Carmen."

"Merry Christmas Edward." She kisses me on my cheek. I take her coat and place it in the closet.

"I think Mom is in the kitchen if you want to join her there."

Christmas and Thanksgiving are the only two holidays that Mom takes over the kitchen and insists on doing all the cooking herself.

"Thanks Edward." Carmen quickly goes towards the kitchen.

"Hi Uncle Ez." I reach out and shake his hand.

"Merry Christmas Edward, where is that father of yours?" I take his coat and place it into the closet.

"Probably in the media room watching a game. Lets go see."

We find my dad sitting in his recliner, with a bowl full of popcorn on his lap, yelling at the TV.

"Aww, come on!" He yells and popcorn goes flying everywhere.

Both Ez and I begun laughing. "What's a matter Pops?"

"Damn, ref doesn't know when pass interference is pass interference. Green Bay has to be paying the refs off." He grumbled. Uncle Ez sits down on the couch, kicks his shoes off and places them on the ottoman.

"Who's winning?"

"Green bay by three. Damn refs." Dad grumbles again, "How you doing Eleazar? Where are those kids of yours, I thought they were coming also."

"Emmett should be here any time now, seems he met a nice girl last night and wanted to spend some time with her for Christmas. Alice and Jasper should be here around four, they had to go to his parents house first this year."

Alice and Jasper, I love them like the siblings I've never had. Alice is a buyer for the store, she keeps us on top of the latest trends and styles. She single-handed brought our sales up ten percent the first year she started at the store. Jasper is a chef, he has his own restaurant on the Gold Coast called Confederates. His cuisine is southern cooking mixed with a French flare.

Emmett, well what can't I say about Emmett, he's a big, crude, dude. Most of those pictures of me talking or being with other women are in fact his stable of women. For some reason he isn't pegged as the playboy or man whore, I am. I'm still trying to figure that one out. I try not to hang out with him anymore in public les I want a page 6 photo with one of Emmett's flavor of the week.

Dad and Ez are really into the game, myself, not so much. My thought keep returning to Isabella and little Tony. He has some of the most beautiful eyes, green and deep. His hair just like his mother. How could anyone abandon a mother and child like that. I can see how a moment of insanity came over Isabella thinking she had no choice but to give up her baby, but now she is back in reality I'm sure she has seen the error of her ways. I could tell last night how much she really cares for her child. I wonder what they are doing? Maybe I should go by after work tomorrow and check up on them. I'll pick up a few gifts for the baby, call it a belated Christmas gift. I wonder if Mom has any child care books in her library that I could read and maybe loan to Isabella.

"I'm going to check up on Mom and dinner." I tell my dad and uncle. I get two non-committal grunts from both of them and leave them to their game.

The smells coming from the kitchen are divine. God I love Christmas cooking. I walk in and the counter has the finish ham just pulled from the oven. I look over at my Mom and Aunt and see them over by the stove working on gravy I think. I pull the carving knife from the drawer as quietly as possible, I just get ready to slice a hunk of that bad boy off when my mother catches me. I drop the knife and it clangs on the marble counter top.

"Edward Anthony! Save your appetite for dinner. Now shoo." She starts waving a dish rag at me.

"Wait mom." I beg

"What Carbon?" she sounds a bit perturbed.

"I was wondering, do you have any Child Care books in the library?"

Mom looks at me strangely, "Yeah, I think I kept them, why?" She walks closer to me, she searching my face like she is trying to figure something out.

"No reason, just wondering." I leave the kitchen and head to the library.

***B*o*J***

**(Esme POV)**

_Later that evening_

It was a wonderful Christmas. Full of family and love, what more could anyone ask for. But I'm worried about my Carbon.

I just snuggled down into bed next to Carlisle when a nagging thought just won't leave my mind. Who's baby was that? It's eyes look just like my Daddy's. Why was Edward taking care of it. Is it his? If so, why didn't he tell us? I want answers but I'm afraid of Edward's reaction if we push him to hard.

"Carl?"

No answer

"Carl?" I poke him "Carlisle you awake?"

"Hmmm." He rolls over, "You need something sweetheart?"

"I have a question. Have you seen any woman with babies around Edward lately?"

"WHAT?" Carlisle sits right up and turns the light back on. "What do you mean have I seen Edward with woman with babies? What's going on?"

"Carl calm down before you have a stroke." I explain to him about the baby from last night and it's eyes. Then about Edward asking today about child care books we might have.

"You think Edward might have a baby out there we don't know about?"

"I don't know Carlisle but I would like to know for sure, we are getting up there in age. I want to enjoy grandchildren while I can, if Edward has a baby out there I want to know it." I start crying, I really want grandbabies.

"Aww, dear don't cry. I'll start sniffing around work and see what I can find out, okay?" He pulls me into a hug and lightly kisses my lips.

"Thank you dear."

Carlisle reaches over and turns the light back out. We cuddle together and I drift off to sleep dreaming about my lap full of grandbabies.

***B*o*J***

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**

_Pumpkinmykitty_

_Beta-ed by: Kittyfiction2008_


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Twilight or Bachelor Mother or Bundle of Joy_

_I just took their ideas and played around a bit with them._

_I have had reviews wondering if this is Edward's baby. It's NOT his baby even though it looks like him its not his baby. _

**Chapter 7**

**(BPOV)**

Must keep eyes open, must keep eyes open, must keep eyes open.

I slowly close my eyes while sitting at my desk, my head slowly falling down onto the desk. I catch myself only for it to repeat again.

MMMM, I smell coffee.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I hear the voice of an angel and I smell coffee.

"Hmm?" I mumble still not having the will to reopen my eyes.

"I've got coffee, quad shot of espresso." My bestie tempts me.

I open my eyes and my girlie has gotten me a gift from the gods, Starbucks white chocolate mocha with a quad shot. "I love you Rose, now gimmie." I reach for the nectar of the gods and take a long sip.

"God that was good." I moan after my sip, "I think you saved my life and my job, thanks Rose."

"Little thing keeping you up?" Rose goes and sits down at her desk that is across from mine.

"Yeah, teething. I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a mom." Tony kept me up the last two nights, I tried everything I know to help him sleep. Finally last night Sue came up with a shot of brandy. She rub some on his gums with her finger and then gave me the shot to down. I asked her if this would help, she said it wouldn't hurt. It worked for three hours, three glorious hours of uninterrupted sleep. The most I've gotten since getting the little guy.

My afternoon is mostly free so I don't have to worry about dozing when a customer asks me if something looks good on them or what the latest style and I mistakenly tell them bell bottoms or something.

Just when I was starting to relax and wake up a bit in walks Mike Newton.

Uggh!

I try to look busy going over paperwork.

"Bella"

I continue to ignore him.

"Psst, Bella" Mike nudges my hand.

"What Mike." I look up at him, he has a grin on his face.

"How about putting in a good word for me with the boss man?"

"Who?" Boss man? Why would he think I would have pull with anyone's boss.

"Mr. Cullen." Mike looks at me like he is speaking to a two year old. "Listen, Bella, the assistant floor manager job just opened up. Tyler Crowley got caught having sex with Jessica and Lauren in one of the dressing rooms on Christmas Eve."

Both of them? Note to self find out which dressing rooms and never use them again.

"What makes you think I can help you with it?" Really this guy needs to work to get a promotion, not schmooze.

"One word from you to you know who, and I don't have to push the delivery truck around anymore. I can suit up just like the big wigs."

"What Mike?" I look at him confused. You know who? Is Voldemort working here now too? Man, I need sleep.

"Newton!" I hear the floor manger, Barry Cope.

Mike turns around still with that goofy grin on his face, which falls almost immediately.

"Get that truck where its suppose to be going, and quit dillydallying!"

Mike straights up, puts a smirk on his face, "Yes sir." and leaves.

"How are you doing Miss Swan?"

I straighten up in my seat, "Doing well sir, and you?" I smile at him. I've always liked Mr. Cope he is very kind. He has been working here since Mr. Masen was alive. Started in the stock room and worked his way up.

"Quite well, thank you. Have a good day Miss Swan." He smiles warmly at me and leaves.

I get back to shuffling my work orders around. When Rose comes running in.

"Bella, I need you to take my two' clock appointment. I need to run to the doctors office and pick up my prescription. I totally forgot! Never want to run out of Birth Control. I'm not ready for rug rats yet."

Neither was I Rose but still got one. Wish I at least got the enjoyment of sex out of the deal though.

"Sure Rose, you have the card?"

Rose goes over to her file cabinet and pulls out the card.

"This client is real easy Bella, I've been her personal shopper since starting here and she is very friendly and relaxed."

I look at the card, Esme Platt. I review her tastes and styles preferences and mentally pick out outfits for her to try. The words start blurring together and I lean my head down onto my desk again.

Surely a little cat nap won't hurt.

***B*o*J***

**(EPOV)**

What a way to start the day after Christmas.

I had to fire three employees for sexual misconduct on the job. Who in their right minds gets down and dirty while in a public area. Now I have a lawsuit pending because a ten year old girl and her mother are the ones that caught the threesome in the act of debauchery. Now the store is responsible for therapy for the child and her mother. Not that I don't understand why, but I really just didn't need this crap right now.

I spent all morning talking to lawyers, my dad, Ben and Angela. I hope we have this mess some what taken care of now. Mr. Crowley, Miss Stanley and Miss Mallory are now black listed for employment in the retail industry in the city of Chicago, if I have my way everywhere they apply. We are also going to sue them for defiling the store and going against company rules pertaining Employees and management having relationships. Its not like the store is against love but we have to protect our asses. If they come forward to HR and tell of a relationship between two such parties they need to sign a form that they won't go after the store if the relationship turns south. If they don't then they are both subject to termination. It is a widely know rule. Now with this mess we need to have company retraining to go over this again. Wonderful!

"Mr. Cullen," I hear Mrs. Cope "Mr. Cope and Miss Weber are requesting your presence down on the seventh floor."

"Thanks Shelly, and for god sake call me Edward!" I hate the formalities sometimes but Mr. Cullen is my father and even Shelly calls him Carlisle. I mean geez the woman is old enough to be my mother.

I get up and put my coat on. It is a busy day today at the store. All the after Christmas specials are just bringing the crowds in. I tell Shelly to take her lunch when she is ready and head down to the seventh floor.

I look into the personal shopper department as I walk by and see Isabella with her head down on her desk. She looks so beautiful with her hair braided back in a nice simple design. She looks so tired, poor thing. I walk over to her and crouch down to her level in front of her desk.

"Miss Swan?" I gently coo.

"Hmm" her eyebrows coming together in a frown.

"How are you?" I chuckle

She slowly raises her head up, keeping her eyes close. "I can hear you but I can't see you."

I laugh a bit louder.

She slowly opens up her eyes and gives me a soft smile, and then groans, "I haven't been to sleep in two nights."

"Other people have babies, they all get through it."

She straightens up a bit and looks at me almost with a plea, "But I got mine so suddenly."

I stand up and pat her hand, feeling that jolt again, and I smile at her. "The world is full of surprises."

I see Angela walking by and go over to her.

"Hello Angela."

Angela looks over at Isabella, "How's the mother and child doing?"

I look over and see that Isabella has woken up a bit more and back to work. "As well as to be expected."

I turn around and walk right into Barry.

"Good afternoon Mr. Edward, how our little mother?" Looking over at Isabella with fondness.

"Beat, Barry very beat." I chuckle with him. "So what did you both need me for."

"Well, Mr. Edward," Barry begins "After Mr. Crowley was let go we have that opening for assistant floor manager and wondered if you had any preference on who took over the job."

I think for a moment, "Who is up for the promotion?"

Barry and Angela look over my shoulder and I turn around and see Mike Newton trying to look busy putting up a display.

"Mike Newton is sir, but he is an idiot." Barry tells me.

I laugh a bit, yeah can't argue that, but if he is up it's his turn.

"Well, he looks like he's your idiot now Barry." I smile at his displeasure, "Let him know he starts his new job tomorrow."

I wish both of them a good afternoon and walk away.

I look over to Isabella and give her a smile and wave and head back up to my office.

***B*o*J***

**(Mike POV)**

I watch Cullen talk to Miss Weber and Mr. Cope and look over at me. I hoping that Bella was able to do her voodoo she has over Cullen and get me that job. They all look over at me, and I try to make myself look busy.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around. "Newton."

"Hello Mr. Cope how are you?" I give him my best smile, even though I can't stand the man. He is always calling me an idiot or a moron. I don't know why, my mommy is always telling me how bright I am. She would never lie to me.

"I've been watching your work and its…..adequate." His tone is somewhat snobby.

"Thank you sir."

"Tomorrow morning, report to my desk in a freshly pressed blue suit so I can go over your duties. Congratulations your our new assistant floor manager." He turns and walks away.

I got the job! I run over to Isabella and pinch her check.

"Thank you gorgeous!" I run off to brag to my buddies. I knew there was something going on with Bella and Cullen. I bet my job that baby is theirs. I'm not going to say anything I got my job and that is what matters. Let Cullen and Bella have their little secret.

***B*o*J***

_Wow, the responses I got for the last chapter were fantastic! Thank you all for your support._

_Next chapter should be fun, Bella will meet Esme, and Carlisle will be doing some snooping._

_Thank you to everyone who has review and put me on alerts!_

_Reviewers!_

_Julesie76, twilight maid, Purplealert, Edward's Baby Bella, 01katie, crazy-chick-4life, sweetmomma75, miss Emmett, Daisy Grace, melissamary55, maybebaby23, lovinjim, dazzleglo, SorDem, JJ1234, rpattz granny, SVM612, Bildo, and calypso743_

_Alerts and favorites_

_Kavitwilight, JJ1234, Coco-z, StarSongs, father-daughtercullen94, LiLi82, TraceyUK, twilight maid, wonka.090, Logan and Rory's Ace of Hearts, Gikkas, cancergirl1990, Ahime Uzumaki-Namikaze, annmarierulz, AnnMarciaCullen, Eevamp, gossipgirls14, jomaxrox, MissLeeMarie, storyluvr12, Angel's-Demon, JenniferLynn1187, LexxSunday, Breenda15, Lost in the dark20, Newmoongirl10, SorDem, RobSten4ever, Jbailey, alylexxy, cullenhan, Ju-chan56, Vivi H88, dandyliongirl, teenytinytwilighter, Annalisa89, rr04590, ajkj, dreaming4u, bmjtc4, Santa Muerte, distractedbyshinyobjects, 24chachy, funky chunky vampo monkey, SVM612, alex121, KC08TwilightFan, Fanficaddict99, ramsha05, Bildo, meggy123, CullenGirl03, sndg519, kembie, Caria Knight, WrecklesslyinLove, madpad007, myworldisblue, calypso743, and HRnJPForDaddyC_

_Pumpkinmykitty_

_Beta-ed by KittyFiction2008_


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Twilight, but I got a cool St. Paulie Girl Hat at Octoberfest!_

_Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. My last chapter had the most reviews and the most hits almost 2000 in one day!_

_THANKS!_

**Chapter 8**

**(Carlisle POV)**

Finally got that mess caused on Christmas Eve mostly taken care of. I talked to Angela in HR about a census I was doing on how many babies were born to employees the last two years. I also needed to go through all the interpersonal relationship releases during that two year period also. If she had any questions on why I needed this information she didn't ask. I told Esme I would find out if our son has a child. If he does, I can't help but feel hurt and disappointed in him. We've always been close I thought and if he does have baby, we need to do right by the child.

While I wait for my reports I decided to take a walk around the store.

***B*o*J***

**(Esme POV)**

I made my way up to the seventh floor for my appointment with Rose. I figured since I was here I could do some snooping of my own, maybe get the lowdown on the gossip around here. I have a feeling that if my son has a child one of the woman here at the store is the mother, call it mother's intuition or not. If Edward isn't working till late at the store, he is always home. He used to go out with Emmett a bit but stopped about eighteen months ago. Complaining about the spotlight put upon him, he didn't like the lies that were being said about him. I don't blame him, no one in my family has had to put up with the media intrusion like Edward has. Being one of Chicago's most eligible bachelors put the press on his tail more often than not.

I arrive on the seventh floor and head into the personal shopper department. I see a young lady sitting at a desk, and notice Rose not at hers. She normally ready and waiting for me.

The young lady looks up and smiles.

"Hello, may I help you." She stands up and walks over to me, "My name is Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella. Are you Esme Platt?"

I look over this young lady. She must be in her late teens or early twenties. Long brown hair in a nice braid down her back, big warm brown eyes. She is about three inches shorter than me without the heals she is wearing. Dress real smart in a slim black pencil skirt, with a white silk blouse.

"Yes, I'm Esme Platt, you can call me Esme, is Rose here? I have a two o'clock appointment with her to pick out something for New Years Eve." I smile back at her. I use my mother's maiden name here at the store so I don't get any special treatment. I want the normal customer experience without all the butt kissing that goes with being the wife of the big boss.

"I'm sorry, Rose had a personal emergency and had to run out. She gave me your information, and I'm quite sure I can find the perfect outfit for you party plans."

I smile at Bella, "Not a problem, dear, I would love to see what you picked out for me." I grab Bella's arm and we walk to the elevators. "So Bella, tell me are you from Chicago?"

"No, Esme, I'm from a small town in Western Washington, I moved to Chicago last summer after graduating from Washington State."

We climb into the elevator and she presses the third floor button, that is where formal wear is. "How old are you Bella, you seem so young to be a collage graduate."

Bella laughs, "I get that a lot, I just turned twenty one, I graduated high school early, went straight to collage. I got a degree in English literature with a minor in music."

What a smart young lady, she'd be perfect for my Carbon. "Why are you working here and not doing something with your degree?"

"Economic downturn, none of the publishing houses are hiring, but I haven't given up. I keep putting in my resume with all of them once a month. I figure if I keep my name in the fore front I will get an interview." She guides me out of the elevator and over to formal wear.

"Enough about me, tell me about this party." She smiles at me, while I tell her about the upcoming party.

***B*o*J***

**(Carlisle POV)**

So no luck on the first or second floors, I head up to three. I exit the elevator and turn the corner into the infant and toddler department and I see my son at one of the checkout registers with some clothing and books. I hide behind a crib while I watch him. I see him buying baby clothing, a book and at the last minute he grabs a Donald Duck toy by the register. The smile on his face as he plays with the toy, I've seen before. When I would buy something for him when he was younger, just the joy of anticipating his face when I gave it to him was the reason behind my smile back then, and I think the reason behind his now is the same. I think Esme is on to something, Edward is definitely hiding something from us. Something big.

Just as Edward was walking away, a voice comes from behind me.

"Sir? Can I help you find something?"

I slowly turn around and try to come up with some excuse to why I was hiding behind a crib.

"Are you okay sir?" The young woman asks.

I smile at her, "Yes, I drop something and I was just picking it up."

She smiles at me "If you need anything, just let me know."

She was very nice, and warm. Just what we like working here. "Could I have your name please?"

"Oh, sorry sir, Bella Swan Personal Shopper. If your sure you don't need anything I should return to my client."

"No, no that will be all." I wave her off.

"Have a good day Mr. Cullen." She smiles at me.

I hurry away and decide to cut my spying for the day. Maybe those reports will be back.

***B*o*J***

**(Edward POV)**

I pull up in front of Isabella's apartment building and put my Volvo in park. I grab the wrapped presents and books from the passenger seat and get out of the car. I quickly run up the steps and ring the bell. I see Sue pop out of her apartment and wave for me to come in. I was shocked the door was opened.

Sue must of seen the shock on my face when I walk in, "I usually keep the front door unlocked until ten. It's just easier for my tenants to get in with their packages and what-not without juggling trying to unlock the door. See that camera in the cornor?" I look over my shoulder and see a small camera tucked in the far cornor facing the door. "I have a CCT monitor that I watch all the time when the door is unlocked." Well, I guess that's kinda safe.

"Thanks Sue, do you know if Miss Swan is in?" I really hope so, maybe I should of called before I came over.

"Yes, she's here, I was just up there with her and Tony. I see you brought presents." Sue eyes the packages in my hands.

I chuckle at her, "Yeah, a belated Christmas presents for the baby."

"Well, head on up and don't keep them waiting Edward."

I head up the stairs yelling a goodbye to Sue over my shoulder. I reach Isabella's door and knock.

"Who is it?"

"Edward Cullen." I reply.

"Come in." I open the door and see Isabella sitting on the couch attempting to feed Tony something he doesn't appear to like very much. On the coffee table there is a baby bowl filled with a green goo, orange goo and yellowish goo.

"Good Evening Miss Swan, Tony." I come in and close the door behind me.

"Good Evening Mr. Cullen, what brings you by?" She returns her attention to Tony trying to get him to eat more of that green stuff.

"Oh, I don't mean to be rude, why not pull up a seat."

I grab a seat from her dinette set and place at the end of the couch beside her.

"Please Miss Swan, call me Edward. Mr. Cullen is my father." I smile at her.

"Alright, _Edward, _then you must call me Bella." I love how my name sounds coming from her lips. So soft and caressing.

"I brought by some presents for little Tony, and a few books for you that I thought you might like to read." I place the presents on her coffee table and grab the book on the top.

"That was awfully nice of you Mr. Cul….I mean Edward." She tilts her head down and blushes. I wonder how far that blush goes down? "But you really didn't need to. You've done enough for Tony and I. What kind of books did you bring?"

"Well, I got you some child care books." I pick up the top book, "Like this one, **How to bring your baby up scientifically, by Dr. Earnest Anglemen.** I just couldn't put it down." It's true, I read through it last night and had some amazing theories on child rearing.

She giggles, "I think I will be too busy taking care of the baby to ever read it." As she tries to feed Tony more of that gross food.

I watch the baby try to avoid the spoon. "How do you know if your doing that right?"

She looks at me, and quirks her left eyebrow at me, "The baby opens its mouth, I put the food in and he swallows it. From there on he's on his own." She tries to feed Tony again.

I open the book and find the right spot, "Ah, here we are, feeding with a capital F."

She looks at me with an amused smile, "It figures it would be under F for feeding."

I ignore her and start reading, "After the food is prepared, the mother will get a spoon."

I look up at her and she is dangling a spoon in my face, giving me a smile like 'duh'. "Could this be one?"

_Smartass_

"Take a spoon full of food and…" I turn the page "place on a piece of gauze."

She looks at me like I'm stupid, "What?"

I look back at the book, "It says place on a piece of gauze."

"What for?"

"Bella could you please just do what the book says?" Bella looks at me confused, "A doctor with twenty years of experience should know what he is doing."

"Alright. I guess."

Bella gets up and heads to the kitchen, carrying Tony. I watch her rummage around in a cabinet and comes back with a box of gauze. She its back down and takes a piece out of the box. She looks at me and then shrugs her shoulders and takes a spoonful of the baby food and places it on the gauze showing me she has completed the task.

"What's next?" she asks holding the gauze in one hand the baby in the other.

I look back at the book, "and gently rub into the navel." I re-read it again, yep that's what it says.

Bella looks at me, then the baby, back at me, then the book, "What?"

"And gently rub into the navel." I repeat.

She places the food gauze down on the table, "This is ridiculous!"

I read the page again, "You see, I think its to help the baby adjust to the temputure of the food before going into the stomach. Its very logical." That makes sense, right?

She looks at me like I'm nuts but then lays the baby down on the couch and unbuttons his little shirt exposing his belly. She picks up the gauze. Looks at the baby then the gauze again and throws it down on the table. "I've never heard of such a thing!" She starts to button Tony's outfit back up.

I argue with her, "This book Bella…."

"No, let me see that!" She tries to take the book from me. "You must be reading it wrong."

I bristle at her comment, "I read very well Miss Swan I have for years!"

She was able to wrestle the book out of my hands, "I read too Mr. Cullen." She begins to read the open page, "Take a spoonful of food," she turns the page, "and place on a piece of gauze and…gently….rub…into….the…navel." Her reading slows down as she goes.

I cross my arms over my chest, a smug smile on my face, "That is exactly what I said."

She closes the book, bites her lip before a fiery look comes across her face, "I'm not rubbing any food into this baby's navel!" God, she so sexy when she gets fired up.

_Quit thinking of the lower head, Cullen. She is a mother for god sake and doesn't need complications right now._

Easier said than done. If she bites her lip one more time I think I might bite it for her.

She picks the book back up and goes back to the pages, turning them back and forth she makes a discovery, that makes me want to shrink into my seat. Two of the pages are stuck together. She gets them unstuck, reads real quick and she gets a smug smile on her face now.

She clears her throat, "To relive gas on a child stomach, take a spoonful of warm oil," she turns the page "place it on a gauze and gently rub it into the navel."

Bella places the book back into my lap, and explode into giggles, which causes Tony to start giggle also, and I join in. I guess that did sound dumb now I really think about it. Rubbing food into the baby's navel. God I'm an idiot.

After my screw up with the book, I ask her about how Tony has been. Teething is the cause of the tired look in Bella's eyes today. I offered to look up some help in the books, but the death glare she gave me changed my mind. I helped Tony unwrap his presents, more like I unwrapped and presented. He loved the Donald Duck toy I got him. I used it to talk to him, using my best Donald Duck voice which caused him to laugh. I also got him a Chicago Cubs outfit and a little hat to match. Bella gushed over it and thank me for the gifts. I helped her give Tony a bath then I offered to clean up the mess while she puts him down. We moved together like we have been doing this for years. I finished up putting everything away and softly walk into the living room. Bella is leaning over the crib and softly singing to the baby.

"_I got the horse right here, The name is Paul Revere, And here's a guy that says that the weather's clear. Can do, can do, this guy says the horse can do. If he says the horse can do, can do, can do."_

I smile and join her. My mom use to sing this song to me also.

"_I'm pickin' Valentine, 'cause on the morning line, A guy has got him figured at five to nine. Has chance, has chance, this guy says the horse has chance, if he says the horse has chance, has chance, has chance. I know it's Valentine, the morning work looks fine  
>Besides the jockey's brother's a friend of mine. Needs race, needs race, this guy says the horse needs race. If he says the horse needs race, needs race, needs race. I go for Valentine, 'Cause on the morning line, The guy has got him figured at five to nine<br>Has chance, has chance, this guy says the horse has chance  
>Valentine! I got the horse right here."<em>

She smiles at me and we finish the song together.

"_But look at Epitaph. he wins it by a half. According to this here in the Telegraph, "Big Threat" - "Big Threat", This guy calls the horse "Big Threat", If he calls the horse "Big Threat",  
>Big Threat, Big Threat. And just a minute, boys. I've got the feed box noise. It says the great-grandfather was Equipoise<br>Shows class, shows class. This guy says the horse shows class  
>If he says the horse shows class, Shows class, show's class. So make it Epitaph, he wins it by a half. According to this here in the Telegraph. Epitaph! Epitaph, Valentine, Paul Revere, I got the horse right here!"<em>

During our singing, my arm has made it around Bella's waist and my hand on top of hers on the crib. I stare into her eyes and look down at her lips. I feel myself lowering my head down closer to hers, she licks her lips. I can feel a charge of electricity surrounding us. Just as our lips are about the touch, Tony grunts in his sleep breaking our bubble. I quickly remove myself from Bella, grab my jacket and say goodbye. I practically run to my car and once inside I try to gather my thoughts. There are really only two thoughts, one I've never been this hard in my life, and two…

"What the fuck was that?"

***B*o*J***

_**The Horse Right Here **__is from the musical __**Guy's and Dolls**__, but my dad use to sing it as a lullaby when I was little, nice and slow._

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_I want to thank my reviewers, alert and favorites people._

_Reviewers!_

_crazy-chick-4life, miss Emmett, twilight maid, JJ1234, Bildo, Fanficaddict99, xDreamWriterx, puja177, butterflykiss69, julesie76, Edward's Baby Bella, lovinjim, maybebaby23, Daisy Grace, storyluvr12, 01katie, melissamary55, chelle77, RozaBelikov22,_ _and Kulashaker_

_Alerts and Favorites!_

_tsukinohikari-hime, sndg519, puja177, xDreamWriterx, mymstories, butterflykiss69, I like men who sparkle, skittleysweet, taj14, georgeorwell, ifyoujustsmile, edwardsmj, IzzyLuvs Emmett-Eames, krazykc34, veraleeon, dat panda bandit, wonderinspirit, toxic-dancer87, 01katie, chelle77, Kulashaker, Aashleyrc, crazy-chickaz987, and NCsouthernbel554_

_Please Review!_

_PumpkinMyKitty_

_Beta-ed by: Kittyfiction2008_


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Twilight, but the gals at Taste of Honey over on Facebook keep my mind off of that fact._

_I've started my own Facebook page for my fan fiction so if you want to drop in, search for me on Facebook as_

_**Pumpkin My Kitty Fan Fiction**_

_There is dream loving and self loving in this chapter, the story is rated 'M' for a reason and it starts here._

**Chapter 9**

**(Bella POV)**

_I feel his firm but gentle hands on my hips as we slowly sway to the soft bluesy music playing in the background. His hands slowly travel up my spine, leaving a wake of heat in its trail. I feel soft kisses along my collarbone leading up to the side of my neck. I tilt my neck to the side to grant him better access. We slowly move over to the bed that is in the room with us._

_He lowers her down, not stopping with the ravishing he is doing to my neck. He bites down on my earlobe and I moan in pleasure._

"_Yes," I hiss "more."_

_He hovers over me, his kisses up my chin, before looking into my eyes. Brown meet Green and he leans in and engulfs his lips with mine. I feel a jolt run though my body. I pull him down to me, I need to feel his weight on me. My hands run up his sides until I reach the back of his neck. His kisses become more demanding, full of want and need._

_I spread my legs allowing him better access to the deep ache I feel. Knowing he is the only one that can relieve it. I thrust my fingers through his hair tugging, pulling, grasping to get him closer. He moans into my mouth. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him even closer to me. I feel the tip of his cock rub across my clit._

"_Please" I beg "I need you"_

"_I need you too." he whispers back to me._

_He pulls back his hips and quickly thrusts into me._

"_Fuck" he moans "So tight."_

_I feel full, but wanting more. I begin to thrust my hips up to his. Grind my clit into his pelvic bone._

"_Please, move." I continue to beg_

_Slowly he pulls back and thrusts forward, his hands grabbing my nipples. He takes one nipple and sucks it into his mouth while rolling the other between his forefinger and thumb. I whimper and pant as he bites down on it._

"_Faster…harder…..please!" I cry out._

_He releases my breasts and grabs my right leg bringing it forward onto his chest. He feels so much deeper at this angle._

"_Yes…Bella…I'm close." He begins to pound into me, bringing me closer and closer to nirvana. _

"_Almost there," I feel the coil deep inside me getting ready snap free. I reach up and grab his face pulling it down and kissing him hard just as my coil releases._

"_OH EDWARD!"_

I wake up with a start, panting and sweaty. What was that? I mean I've had a handful of sex dreams but always with men that were totally out of the realm of my reality. Like Johnny Depp or Robert Pattinson. But Edward Cullen, still out of my realm, but in my reality. After our almost kiss two nights ago the tension when we see each other continues to rise. He comes down to see me at least twice a day, he is picking me up and dropping me off now also.

That was an argument of almost epic proportions. I finally gave in when he pointed out he drove by my apartment anyway so it wasn't inconvenient to him. Also, I didn't have to rush to the bus stop early, that gave me more time with Tony in the morning and the evening since I don't have to spend the almost forty-five minutes on the bus. He has also stayed for dinner the last two nights, since he won't let me chip in for gas money he agreed to let me at least feed him a home cooked meal during the week. I'm really starting to like Edward Cullen. I was wary at first, mostly because of the rumor and photographs I've seen online. He told me he hasn't gone out to club in over a year and a half. Most of those woman he was picture with were actually his cousin's dates any other woman was a relative of his. When I'm fixing dinner he entertains Tony, by playing with him or reading a story to him using Donald Duck and talking like him. It is a riot, I should record him and put it on You-tube.

I hear Tony stirring in the next room, I glance at the clock and notice it is about to go off anyway. I go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, and by the time I'm done Tony is awake.

"Good morning baby." I smile at him and lower the crib side. I grab a diaper and wipes from the end table and change his diaper. I bring him to the kitchen and put him in a high chair that Edward brought to us the other night. It belonged to him so I couldn't get after him for spending money on the baby. I still argued but like he said, it wouldn't be missed and it wasn't being used anyway, just collecting dust in the attic at his parents house. I fix his bottle and his morning cereal. With the child care books that Edward gave me I estimate that Tony is seven months old. I did that by using he teeth. His bottom two front teeth are the ones that finally broke through the gum. All the books said that happens sometime in the seventh month. So he was born in June sometime. I feed Tony then clean him up. I get him all ready to go down to Sue's then put him back in the crib so I can run through the shower real quick.

I turn the shower off and grab my towel. I quickly towel dry my hair and then wrap the towel around me and open the bathroom door. In the middle of the living room is Edward holding Tony and staring at me. His mouth wide open, his eyes raking over my body.

I can feel my blush from my hairline to my chest. "Um, Edward? What are you doing here, how did you get in?"

Edward is still standing as still as a statue, his mouth still open.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

"What, oh." Edward stammered "I'm fine, sorry. Sue let me in when you didn't answer the door, I was worried something was wrong. When we got in, we heard you in the shower, so I decided to play with Tony a bit." Edward drops his eyes to Tony.

I'm still standing in the doorway of the bathroom, in my towel, dripping water on to the floor. "Um, I'm going to get ready." I quickly said and try to rush pass them to my bedroom. Just as I round the couch, my toe catches the corner of it and I trip. I was able to stop myself from falling on the floor, but my towel didn't have the same luck as it did fall from my body. I catch it before it hit the ground, but not before I give Edward a shot of my boobs.

I look up and see Edward staring at me again, a light blush covering his cheeks and he quickly turns away facing the wall.

"Excuse me" I mumble and dash for my bedroom closing the curtain behind me roughly.

I can't believe I just flashed Edward Cullen. I'm horrified. The first time a member of the opposite sex sees me naked its like this. I quickly dress and return to the living room. I ignore Edward and go back to the bathroom to fix my hair and make-up. I return to my bedroom, still ignoring Edward and put my shoes on.

I start walking to the kitchen when Edward stops me by holding on to my arm. "Bella, don't ignore me. Please."

I stop and look at him.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact I find it amazing how good you look even after having a baby."

My face flushes red again. "Err, thanks." I continue to the kitchen to fix Tony's bottles for the day.

I feel Edward move up behind me, "Bella, please don't let this come between us. If you want me to make believe it never happened, I will for you. So please, lets move on."

I turn around to Edward. "Alright Edward, it never happened." I smile at him. I pack Tony's diaper bag for the day, grab my coat. I pick up Tony, Edward grabs the diaper bag and we leave for the day.

***B*o*J***

**(Edward POV)**

Wow

The only word I can describe at seeing Bella topless. Her breast were firm and pert, and her blush ran almost down to her nipples. It was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. The downside of seeing them was the hard on I haven't been able to get rid of since her towel malfunction. It took all my willpower and little Tony to turn my head away and give her the privacy she needed.

Now after dropping Tony off at Sue's place we are off to work. This mornings commute is strained. You know how hard it is to drive stick when you have a hard on? Its painful. We make small talk on the way to work, its awkward at times, but I think we can get through this. I was lying to Bella when I told her we could make believe it never happened, I know I would never forget.

We get to work and part ways on the first floor. Bella leaves the elevator with a shy good-bye, and I continue up to the offices. I get off the elevator, walk down the hallway to my office. I greet people as I pass, glad I'm wearing a jacket to hide my problem which has become beyond painful. I say a quick hello to Shelly and close my office door. I lock it, then head to my private bathroom, go in and lock that door too. I just don't want anyone to catch me while I 'handle' my situation.

I take my jacket off and hang it on the back of the door. I grab the hand lotion by the sink and bring it over to the toilet with me. I quickly unbuckle my belt, unbutton and unzip my pants and pushing both my boxers and pants down to my knees. I squirt some lotion in the palm of my hands and start rubbing my hard cock. I slowly move my hand up and down the shaft, twisting my wrist as I go. I imagine pink lips wrapped around my cock, teasing me with her tongue. Slowly taking my full nine inches in her mouth. Her brown eyes looking up at me through her long lashes. I bring my other hand down and start rolling my balls in my palm, pulling tugging at them. I imagine I can feel her increase suction on my cock, as I hold myself harder and speed up my pumping. Quickly I feel my orgasm approaching, I think about what I saw this morning, her perfect breasts with pale pink nipples, her beautiful blush. My orgasm hits me like a freight train.

"BELLA" I yell out, hoping no one on the floor heard me. I cum and cum hard and long. It feels like it will never end. Finally after the last shutter stills, my heart is going a mile a minute. Damn, I've never ever had an self induced orgasm like that. I open my eyes and there is cum everywhere. Great, now I have a mess to clean up, but god it was worth it. I just got done in the bathroom, cleaning up my mess, when there was a pounding on my door.

"Edward, why do you have your office door locked?"

I roll my eyes, instantly recognizing Alice's bell like tinkle.

"Hold on Alice, I'll be right there." I take a quick look in the mirror; making sure I don't looked like I just wacked off in the john, before going and unlocking my office door.

Alice bursts into my office like a hurricane, wearing the most stylish lady's business suit I've ever seen. It was deep purple skirt with a matching Jacket and pumps. Her blouse was a creamy color, her hair black as night in a short bob. Her blue eyes looking at me with mirth. "Why was the door lock Edward?"

"I don't know, it must of happen accidentally." I try and shrug her off. I walk over to the desk, start up my computer and sit down. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you this early Alice, but what are you doing here today? I thought you took this week off."

Alice skips over to the front of my desks and looks down at me, which is amazing since she is five foot nothing in size. "You haven't been returning my phone calls. Your suppose to come to Jazz's place for New Years, you still haven't RSVP'ed."

I groan and lean back in my chair. I was hoping I could spend New Year's Eve with Bella and Tony. "Alice…I'm sorry, I forgot, but I really don't want to go alone. I was just thinking about staying in and watching the countdown on TV."

"No, you haven't been to one New Year's party since Jazz opened five years ago, you promised last year you would go this year. Don't worry about going stag, I got you a date!"

"What? You think I'm unable to get my own date?" I fumed. Just because I'm not a man whore like Emmett the family thinks it needs to set me up with people. Yes, people, one time Aunt Carmen tried to set me up with her neighbor's son, she thought I was gay! That was a awkward Thanksgiving.

"Yes, her name is Kate she is a buyer from Macy's. She has seen you around and is interested." She gives me a piece of paper with the name Kate Denali and her number. Wait Kate Denali?

"Kate Denali? That's Tanya's little sister. She wouldn't leave me alone when I was dating Tanya." She would groap me at any function where Tanya and I showed up at. "Why on earth did you set me up with her?"

"She's grown up Edward since you last saw her, give her a chance. Give her a call so you can set up the time to pick her up."

I debated if the risk is worth it. I was leaning towards the negative until Alice hit me with her puppy dog eyes. "Please Eddie, for me?" she pouts and quivers her lower lip. Damn little pixie.

"Fine, I'll call her." I grab the note from her and shove it into my desk drawer.

***B*o*J***

**(Carlisle POV)**

I snuck into the file room early this morning. I need to check something. I don't turn on the lights, I don't want anyone to know I'm poking around in here. I've been watching my son the last few days and he keeps hanging out with Isabella Swan. From checking the computer there is no record of any dependants, but I want to make sure and check the paper copy of our record. I reach the proper file cabinet and begin my search. I stick my little pen light into my mouth and pull the drawer open. I find the right file and begin pulling it out. It was wedged in there pretty snugly. I give it one good tug and three things happened at once. The door flew open, the file came flying out, and the light turned on. I fall on my ass and the pen light that was being held with me teeth I'm trying not to swallow.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" I hear a woman's voice call out.

I hear high heels clicking on the floor coming closer to my hiding spot behind the cabinets.

"Hello?"

I finally spit out the flashlight which goes flying right into the medal cabinet with a big bang. The footsteps come running to where I sit. Angela Webber finds me in a heap on the floor with papers all around me. Not only did I pull the Swan file but about five others came with it.

"Mr. Cullen, sir, are you alright?"

She offers her hand up and I wave her off. I use the file cabinet to get to my feet again.

"I'm fine Angela, just was having problems pulling a file. Could you get someone in here and clean this up for me. I need to get to my office, I forgot I had an appointment." I hurry out of the file room and rush to my office.

I sit down at my desk, pull out a drawer and grab 2 pain pills. I think I cracked my tailbone. Talk about a pain in the ass.

What to do about Edward. I positive he is keeping something from his mother and I. James said Edward came by the other night and got something from the attic. He didn't see what, but I think when I get home tonight I'm going up there and see if anything is missing.

***B*o*J***

_Thank you all that reviewed and those who put on alerts! The last chapter I over 3000 hit's the most ever! _

_Thank you all!_

_Reviewers!_

_JJ1234, kembie, missemmett, crazy-chick-4life, butterflykiss69, cmhmommy, chelle77, julesie76, dazzleglo, lovinjim, Edward's Baby Bella, Speedyraider, digbygirl, brittany86, Daisy Grace, LadyOracle1, Inserthilariousnamehere, radar1999, melissamary55, Kitty Anabelle, stormy315, Fen29, maybebaby23, celticsunrise2001, RozaBelikov22, 01katie, alc1002, IzzyLuvs Emmett-Eames, and deedee cullen _

_Alerts and Favorites!_

_Firestar139, cmhmommy, e1311, allyDD, Ellabella2, bjelaja, DawnsWhimsy, goldenrose37, Speedyraider, nzcoker86, PatchsFallenAngel, LilMsSugarRush., bonz245, Lizzie1211, bridgrae08, Mahdiya, digbygirl, brittany86, edward4life21, mandyflinn, 4natelaft, Jeni K, celticsunrise2001, ROBSTENLOVA, jbaby36, BellsAreRinging, deedee cullen, LexaMichelle, klr52, Passionkiss, potter patrol, mysticalunicorn32, LadyOracle1, alc1002, Cum2MeHobos, brannis87, always safe, susanpr, Kaycy, Fire and Ice and Clouds, jdc0630, Hailey A. Hebert 1996, dp1234, lantus123, dark jewels, twithish, sloner52, StupidLambTanya, Inserthilariousnamehere, Amazone3, chapik, bellerose1988, roseli Pattinson, DragonFly Cullen, Cressida04, PrincessofNeverland1, BNEIL, illusion2508, Kitty Anabelle, texasvirgomoon, Tendarts, Ivonnchen, stormy315, Fen29, Sofia Gntk, FMTchicky, mandyflinn, tropic nebula, Esbemo, Canadian twilight, dreamiedreamer, Rae-Twilighter.x, TwilightLover1994, and bellamarie545_

_Thank you all once again!_

_PumpkinMyKitty_

_Beta-ed by KittyFiction2008_


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Twilight if I did Robert Pattison would be my pool boy._

_Wow gang last chapter I got the most reviews! Your all awesome with the support your giving me. _

**Chapter 10**

**(Edward POV)**

Finally got rid of Alice and started my day. I went over my calendar for the day. Hmm, I'm free for lunch today. I wonder if Bella might join me. Right after lunch there is the year end bonus presentation. We give our best employees one percent of what they sold that year as a bonus, this includes a little New Years party in the break room. Nothing much just cake and punch for the workers to enjoy while on their breaks. I look over the list of this years recipients and a smile comes across my face. I think Bella deserves a very nice lunch.

Bella is from simple taste and life. The few days that I've gotten to know her that she isn't spend-a-holic like a lot of woman I've known. She doesn't live with a lot of frills and doesn't want to live that way either. At times Bella reminds me of my grandmother Cullen. Granny was a loving, strong and simple woman much like Bella.

Glancing at the clock I notice the time and figured I better see if Bella can join me for lunch today. I get up from my desk grab my jacket and go out to Shelly's desk.

"Shelly, I'm going to take a walk about the store for a bit."

Shelly looks up at me with a grin, "You've been doing that a lot lately Edward. Some pretty or should I say beautiful bird caught your eye?"

I smirk back at her, "Maybe, just maybe." I walk away with a bounce in my step.

I take the elevator down one floor and get off. I make my way to the Personal Shopper department, thinking about where to take Bella for lunch. Just before I turn into the department I hear Bella's voice.

"I said No, Mike!" I could tell she is extremely annoyed.

"Come on Bella, join me for lunch. I got a raise and not a lowly stock boy anymore. I'm sure Edward won't mind." I know that voice, its that twerp Mike Newton. I really am starting to not like that guy.

"I'm not interested Mike." I hear her cool voice reply, "Anyway, are _you_ allowed to call Mr. Cullen, Edward?" I smirk at her reply. That's my girl….hold on….my girl?

"I'm management now, of course I can call him by his first name. It isn't like he's all that." I can hear the smugness in his voice. "So why won't you join me for lunch, or maybe dinner later?"

"Mike if you don't back off I will report you to HR. I'm not interested in dating you at all. Will you please just leave me alone?" Bella's voice rising in anger. I think it's time to walk in.

I stand in the door way of the office, Mike's back to me. I see, Bella's face go from a angry glare to a smile for me briefly, before refocusing on Newton. He grabs Bella by the shoulders and starts to shake her. "You're a tease Bella, walking around here like you're a virginal princess when I know the truth. It's because of him isn't it? You're Cullen's whore aren't you?" I see the shock on her face at his horrible accusations.

I take three long strides over to Newton and Bella, and pull him away. He releases Bella before turning around at me with an angry look on his face that quickly turns into one of horror.

"What in the hell do you think your doing Newton?" I growl.

"Mr. Cullen…sir…nothing." Newton stutters and runs from the office. I follow him over to the door.

"Newton I want to see you up in my office in ten minutes. Do you understand?" I fix a cold look on him.

"Yes, sir." He squeaks and leaves. I close the office door and turn around to Bella. She is standing there with tears coming down her face. I go over to her and pull her into a hug.

"Shh, Bella he's an idiot don't listen to his lies. Your none of those things." I kiss the top of her head. Then I pull back and look at her face. I smile at her "Don't worry about Newton, I'll take care of him. He'll be gone before the end of the day." I try to reassure her.

Bella gets a panicked look on her face. "Please don't fire him, I know he should be, but he is supporting his mother. She is wheelchair bound from a car accident a few years ago. His brother has his own family to take care of so its up to Mike to take care of his mom's needs. I couldn't live with the guilt if he lost his job because of me. Mike is really harmless."

I look at Bella with shock. This man came in here, abused her with his words and actions; but she wants to save his job. Bella's eyes are pleading with me to understand. I close my eyes and pinch my nose. "Fine Bella, I won't fire him. But if he messes with you again, I will put him back down in the stockroom."

Bella's eyes light up with happiness and she hugs me. "Thank you Edward." I pull her closer to me, lean down and bury my nose into her neck. I take a deep breath in; the aroma of strawberry, vanilla and pure Bella.

"Your welcome, Bella." I whisper in her ear. I pull back and look deep in her eyes. I feel the electricity that normally surrounds us go up a notch. I look at her lips and back to her eyes. Bella slowly closes her eyes, then reopens them. She looks at my lips at back at my eyes. I lean down and lightly brush my lips against hers. I pull back slightly looking at her face, trying to judge her reaction. Her eyes are at half mast, she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me to her. Our lips meet again, but with more force. I put all my passion and desire behind my kiss and I get the same in return. I sweep my tongue across her lips, she opens her mouth with a gasp and I thrust my tongue in. Her hands are pulling at my hair, I pull her in tighter, letting her feel how she effects me. She moans in my mouth when I press my harness against her hip. I pull away from her lips, giving us both a chance to catch our breaths, and continue to kiss down her neck. I've never wanted a woman as much as I want her. I need to slow both of us down before someone catches us. Defiantly don't need a repeat of Christmas Eve.

"Bella?" I mumble while still kissing her neck.

"Hmm?" she hums.

"We need to stop before anyone finds us. Not that I want to stop." I continue to kiss the side of her jaw.

"Don't want to stop either." She claims my lips again. This girl taste like heaven on earth.

A loud bang outside the office door breaks our kiss. We both pull back a bit, my hands resting lightly on Bella's hips, hers on my chest. We catch our breath. Allowing my thoughts to reassemble to why I came down here.

"Bella, will you join me for lunch?"

She looks up into my eyes, almost like she is searching for something.

"Yes" is all she said before pulling out of my arms, and straightens out her outfit. Which till now I hadn't really noticed. She has on a navy sweater dress with black heels. Her hair is loose today but the sides are pulled up into a old looking silver comb. "I should get back to work before my boss fires me again." She teases.

I roll my eyes at her, "You fire someone a couple of times and they get all paranoid on you." I chuckle at her

Bella hits me on the chest, "You're a jerk!" she giggles

"Hey, no hitting the Boss!" I get captured in her glaze once more before again clearing my head. I have things I need to get done so I can have a peaceful lunch. "I better get upstairs and take care of Newton." I start towards the door.

_I'm looking forward to reaming his ass._

Bella starts laughing hard.

"What's so funny?"

Between laughs Bella replies "Don't ream him too hard."

I groan and put my head into my hands, "I can't believe I said that out loud."

"Hey, it was funny." She comes up and grabs me from behind. "Now get up there and do your job Boss. I'll see you at noon."

I turn around and peek her lightly on her lips. "See you at noon."

I get back up to my office, Mike Newton is waiting outside my door. His face is white, I can see the sweat on his forehead. I feel my lips turn up in a grin. He's scared, as he should be.

I stop at Shelly's desk and tell her to hold my calls. I go into my office and close my door, leaving Mike waiting outside. I go over to my desk and call Ginos Pizza. I order mushroom ravioli for Bella, she told me one night that is her favorite; spaghetti and meatballs for myself. I tell them to deliver it to my office at noon.

I walk back to the door and open it.

"Mr. Newton please come in." I turn my back on him and sit down at my desk.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry sir, I was a bit handsy with Bella."

I put my hand up to quit him from talking. I point to the chair indicating I wanted him to sit.

"Just be quiet Mr. Newton if you know what is good for you." I look at him with daggers. How dare he put his hands on Bella; the anger is building in me again when her frighten face flashes before me. "Let me tell you right now, if it wasn't for Miss Swan you would be out of this store before you could say 'Welcome to Mason's'. I will allow you to keep your job for now." I stand up walk right in front of him, placing my hands on the arms of his chair forming a cage around him. I look him dead in the eyes. "If you harass Miss Swan or any other female employee one more time. Your ass will be back in the stockroom." I lean into his face. "Do you understand Mr. Newton?"

Mike is visibility shaking, "YYYY" he gulps and takes a breath, "YYYesss…" his voice barely a whisper.

"What's that Mike, I didn't hear you." I growl at him.

"Yes." he says a little louder

No, that won't do.

"Yes what Mr. Newton?"

Mike's eyes finally find mine. "Yes Sir, I understand."

I straighten up and take a step back. Mike stands up and I grab the lapels of his suit jacket then let them go. I brush imaginary dust off his coat, "Good, I'm glad we have an understanding. Now should you need a reminder, I'll make sure you'll get it. Go back to your floor." I turn around and return to my desk.

"Oh and Newton?"

Mike turns around just as he reaches the door.

"Next time I see you put your unwelcomed hands on a woman, you won't be able to walk out of my office."

He nods his head and leaves. I return to work, counting the minutes until Bella arrives for lunch.

***B*o*J***

**(Bella POV)**

That kiss was amazing. I now understand the meaning behind 'curl your toes kind of a kiss' because I had one. Yes, I've kissed a boy before, well only once. I was thirteen at the time sure, but that was just a little kid kiss compared to the one I got today. I had to go down to the lingerie department to pick up new panties, that kiss soaked them so much it got to be uncomfortable. Feeling what that kiss did to him made my ego go through the roof. I shook my head trying to clear it of lustful thought of Edward.

Ms. Esme came in again this morning. Complaining of a shoe emergency. The shoes she was going to wear with her new cocktail dress had a broken heel. After Rose took care of her she talked to me a bit.

"How you doing Bella, dear?" Esme comes over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I feel my blush.

"Just fine Ms. Esme." I smile at her, "Got your shoe emergency taken care of?"

Esme holds up a bag, "Yes, Rose found the perfect replacements." Esme grabs my hand, "So Bella, did you do what I asked?"

I smiled at Esme, she asked me about my novel I was writing the other day. Its about Vampire, Werewolves and a human girl. It takes place in my home town of Forks, Washington. The place always had a mystical vibe to it, I figured it was a perfect setting for a sci-fi novel. She asked me if I had an outline for her to read.

I walked over to my desk and open the drawer, "I did better than that, for you Esme," I pull out a blue binder and handed it to her, "This is the first two chapters, plus the outline for the whole series." I learned very quickly that word of mouth sometimes helps, if what Esme says is true she has contacts in the publishing world, that might like it also.

"Oh, thank you Bella, when you told me about your novel the other day, I just knew I had to read it."

I blushed, "No, thank you for giving me your time to read it. Just be honest when your done to tell me if it's a piece of crap, okay?"

"I don't think its going to be a piece of crap Bella. But I will give you a fair review. How's that?" Esme places the binder into her bag.

"Fair enough." I look at the time, "Sorry to cut your visit short but I have a customer coming in five minutes and I need to get ready."

I quickly took care of my next client when I was done with her it was almost noon. I went down to the employee lounge got my purse and popped into the bathroom to refresh my make-up. I throw my stuff into my locker and head up to the top floor.

I'm alone in the elevator, my mind is able to wander a bit about the last few days. First there is Tony. That little boy has become the light of my life. Every minute I'm with him the harder it becomes to let him go. That is turning into my biggest fear having to let Tony go, even if its back to his real family. I love the little guy so much already. He has fit seamlessly into my life, it's almost like he has always been with me.

Then there is Edward Cullen. The man is open and honest from what I've come to learn from him. His heart is huge. When he told me the other night how he raises money all year long for the foundling home, my ovaries scream to make him mine. Then when he comes over its like he has always been here, just like Tony. A small part of me is scared. Scared when he finds out the truth about Tony he will somehow turn it around on me. I don't think he is like that but people do weird things when they are hurt. Plus, he's the main reason I have Tony, hopefully he will remember that when it does happen. There is a much bigger part of me that is falling in love with him, and I hope its mutual. The kiss this morning makes me believe it is.

The elevator doors open and I walk down the hallway toward Edward's office. I stop at Mrs. Cope's desk.

"Hello Mrs. Cope."

"Ahh, Miss Swan," she smiles "Edward is expecting you go right in."

"Thanks." I return her smile and head into Edward's office.

I open the door and don't see Edward anywhere. I was about to turn around and ask Mrs. Cope where Edward was, when I heard the moaning coming from a room off to my left. Concerned that Edward might be hurt, I rush over to the door and prepared to knock. My hand freezes in mid air from what I heard next.

"Oh…yes…that's right….feels so good." followed by more moaning.

Oh my god! Is he doing what I think he is doing? I feel my new panties get damp.

"So hot….tight…you like that don't you Bella?" Edward moans again.

…..

….

…..

….

My brain was stunned silent for a moment to come to grips on what is going on.

He's masturbating thinking about me? I rub my thighs together trying to help with the ache that has developed deep inside me.

"God your so beautiful….mmm…my beautiful Bella." He moans some more.

I should get out of here, but I can't move. I mean, a hot guy is less than six feet away from me touching himself while thinking about me. Its like witnessing a car accident, a hot sexy car accident, I just can't walk away.

"BELLA!" I hear him roar. A moment later I hear the toilet flush. I quickly go back to his office door and leave.

I quickly mention to Mrs. Cope that I needed to run to the ladies room real quick.

I take a stall and sit down. I don't know if I should be turned on or disgusted at what I heard.

_Face it Bella you were turned on and not a bit disgusted. _

When your right your right.

I collect myself, leave the stall and wash my hands, all the while trying to give myself a pep talk.

_Now go in his office and act like you haven't heard anything. You can do this!_

Yeah, but can I do it without my face resembling a pitcher of cherry Kool-aid or without jumping him?

Thank god the store had buy one get one free on the panties.

***B*o*J***

_I know, I know, minor cliffy. Don't worry you'll get the lunch date before the end of the week._

_Thank you all for the Reviews and Alerts!_

_Reviewers!_

_Princesssparkle01, bonz245, collegegirl123, Fen29, missemmett, Cum2MeHobos, Amazone3, dreamiedreamer, Edward's Baby Bella, Bildo, maybebaby23, chelle77, Kitty Anabelle, xDreamWriterx, 01katie, Josephien, crazy-chick-4life, lovinjim, dazzleglo, julesie76, brittany86, Daisy Grace, kembie, Sunshine72, deedee cullen, cbmorefie, melissamary55, LadyOracle1, teamswitzerlandmom, and twilight maid_

_Favorites and Alerts!_

_Twicrazreader, TawnyMc, Sunshine72, sparkledamnu, smyers09, smiley3350, Siennaxx2010, ShiningCrane, Readerforlife, Pixiwings, onlytheclassics, Nik2010, neffi1957, Mireads, Memoirs of a Priestess, Lily Hugo, kms24, Karren1109, JustBoy-92, Josephien, Ivett Cullen, hermionerox89, hedderzchildress, Frogsgirl21, fight-the-fire, edward rox my soxx, destinymarie831, DarlingSaila, Chuckgrl, CeeMcQueen, cbmorefie, ash82, alexandraC99, texasangel75, tay tay twilight, sunny waters, SilverJewelKitty, roper6481, rinjii52, rbirdy23, pearl1999, neffi1957, LiLLian InnOcent C., LadyB3lla, KikiLivesInMe, hollynn28, enczi578, Eaglerise, Detroit angel, dangitsdianna, crimson eyed girl, collegegirl123, clarice09, cha-chris, Chachi94, Carlaisabel, bumblebeeflyhome, BarbieMeLii, Ammers30, robertnkristen, princesssparkle01, colrey, Stewpendous, teamswitzerlandmom, LoveThoseVampires, and .Red_

_Thank you all once again._

_Please review!_

_PumpkinMyKitty_

_Beta-ed by: KittyFiction2008_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! _

_Once again, I don't own Twilight, but I do own this years Twilight Christmas Ornament._

**Chapter 11**

**(Edward's POV)**

I can't believe I had to take care of myself twice today at work. I wash my hands after cleaning up my mess once again. I look at my watch and see its five after twelve. I dry my hands quickly and unlock my bathroom door. I go out to my office and see lunch has arrived but Bella hasn't. I go over to my office door and peak my head out. Shelly is gone to lunch but no sign of Bella. I set up lunch at a table by my window. The view from my office is great, from it you can see Lake Michigan, The Hancock building and even part of The Sears Tower. I hear a knock at the door, and yell for Bella to come in.

I turn around and watch her enter. Bella smiles shyly at me, but won't meet my eyes. I shrug it off as jitters.

I smile and walk over to her.

"Thank you for joining me." I peak her lightly on her lips. She finally makes eye contact with me, then blushes like a red rose in full bloom.

"Thank you for asking me Edward." She smiles back at me, her blush still lingering.

I take her hand and bring her over to the table. "I hope you don't mind but I order lunch for you. I remember you telling me how you like mushroom ravioli so I took the liberty got that for you." A lot of woman don't like this done now a days, I hope she isn't one of them. I pull out the chair for her, she sits down and I push her chair in slightly for her. I take a seat right next to her instead of the other side of the table.

She opens up her Styrofoam box and inhales the aroma of her lunch. "Oh, thank you Edward, its been a while since I've had this." She breaks out her cutlery and begins eating. I open mine and do the same.

"Your welcome Bella. I just love Gino's." Bella nods her head in agreement. Bella hums in pleasure. Watching her eat was one of the most erotic things I've ever witnessed. She moans with almost ever morsel, then she licks those strawberry tinted lips with her tongue. If she keeps this up I'm going to need more hand lotion for the bathroom.

After we finish eating we really start to get to know each other. I told her about growing up in Chicago.

"How was it growing up in such a big city. I mean I can't imagine as a child growing up here. My town had less than thousand people."

"Well, as a little kid and such the only time we came into the city was either to the store here or maybe a Cubs game since we have box seats. Most of the time I spent growing up was up in Lake Forrest or at my school in the middle of Wisconsin. But when I got out of boarding school and came down here before college there was plenty to do." God the things Emmett got me involved with. Most of the time it was sneaking into strip clubs on Rush Street using fake ID. It got old real quick. Seeing the same girls week after week, all fake and plastic. It does nothing for me. "How about you, any fun in that utensil town of yours?"

"Na, not really. I'm sure there were parties in High School I could of attended. But my main goal was to get out of that town." I look at her trying to figure out why. She sighs and places her napkin on the table. "Imagine this, a place where everyone knows who you are and if you step one toe out of line it gets right back to your parents. Even better when your dad is Chief of Police of said town. So I was shunned for the most part with my peers, partly because of who my dad was. No one wants to hang out with someone that might get them in trouble with the law." She shrugs. "The other part, I was just move advance intellectually, that I wasn't in classes with kids my own age so I couldn't connect with them at all. I was called teachers pet, brainiac, loser. The teasing I ignored, because I can't help it that I'm smarter than they were, why should I bring myself down to their level just to be accepted. So I graduated early and went straight to college. I just poured myself into my studies. I wanted to learn and then get out as quick as possible to begin my life. I was close to my parents, they have always been supportive of my choices and I'm lucky for that."

"Your parents still back in Forks?"

She shakes her head, "No, they still have the house there, but they are traveling around the world. They saved their whole lives for this trip." Bella has a wistful look, "I was a surprise baby. My mother was told she would never conceive, she was forty-six when I was born. My dad was fifty-three and already the Chief of Police in Forks, mom owned the diner in town. I was very well loved by both my parents, they pushed me to follow my dreams. That is exactly what I did. So as soon as I graduated, I packed up and moved here. Sue, my landlady, she is an old friend of the family that used to live in the town next to Forks called La Push. She grew up there but her husband was a lawyer and got offered a great job here. They brought that big house and turned into apartments once their youngest moved out. Sadly Harry, her husband, died two years ago."

"Wow, so where are your parents now?"

She sits back in her chair for a moment thinking, "Umm, Australia or New Zealand, somewhere around there." She waves her hand around.

You would think she would ask for the support from her parents, you know being a single mom and all. "It must be hard on them not being able to see their grandson." I know when I have a child my parents will most likely move next door to me.

Bella pauses for a moment then looks back down at my hands that are resting in my lap. That is like the fifth time she has just stared at my hands. "I…I use Skype and video chat with them, so they get to see him that way." She looks in my eyes and blushes again.

I'm starting to get concerned. I mean the lack of eye contact. Bella is giving me feeling she is nervous and embarrassed. "Bella?"

"Yes?" She looks up but over my shoulder.

I frown, "Did I do something wrong? I'm confused, you have been a bit off since you came for lunch."

Bella's eyes go wide and she starts stammering, "No…No…nothing, is wrong Edward. I'm just keyed up about…" her eyes wander for a moment before she looks back at me, "the presentation later today for top employee's. I hear it's something to experience from Rose. I'm sorry to concern you." She smiles brightly at me, which I return.

"Good, you had me worried. I'm getting rather fond of your cooking, I was afraid after our kiss you wouldn't want to take you home." My voice just about a whisper.

Bella reaches over and grabs my hand from my lap, the side of her hand just grazing my upper thigh close to my cock. It springs to life.

_Shit, down boy!_

"Edward, that kiss was the best kiss I ever had. I hope soon I get another one." Bella's eyes twinkle with affection.

"All you have to do is ask Bella, and you shall receive." I grin at her. She blushes again but its different than her embarrassed blush, its deeper almost a richer color of red.

"Please kiss me." she whispers

I get up from my chair and pull her up from hers. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me, she wraps her arms around my neck. I lean down and take Bella's lips into mine. Making this kiss soft and gentle, but no less the desire, than the one we shared earlier. Bella pulls back, studies me for a moment, then returns to kissing me. We slowly taper off when we realized it was almost one. "We should get back to work."

Bella looks at me a bit dazed, and shakes her a head briefly. "Yeah, I should head back down." She pulls me into another hug, "Thank you again for lunch, Edward. It was wonderful." She peeks me on the cheek and heads to the door before stopping, holding on to the door handle she turns around.

Bella has a smirk on her face, "Oh and Edward?"

I smile back at her, "What dear Bella?" I return her smirk.

"Next time you want to do 'bathroom' time with yourself, you should remember to also lock your office door." Bella opens the door looks out then back at me, "Unless you want company." She winks at me and leaves.

_I can't believe she heard me!_

She leaves me, with my face paler than an albino's ass and a dick so hard, it could pound four penny nails into a two by four.

***B*o*J***

**(Esme POV)**

"_Well Esme, it seems your son has taken quite an interest in Bella Swan."_

"Really Shelly?" So my little Carbon is smitten with Bella. Good choice in my book. Speaking of books, when I got back from the store this morning I read those few chapters she gave me. This girl has got talent. I'm going to give it to my sister in law Carmen to read. Eleazar owns a publishing house and if I can get Carmen to fall in love with it like I have, Bella is going to get rich.

"_Well, rumor has it that Bella and Edward are 'carpooling' together now." _

"Is that what kids are calling it now?" Never heard of it called that, even with Emmett's colorful language, I haven't ever heard it called that.

"Huh? Anything else?"

"_They are having lunch right now. Together in his office."_

I hear the front door open and see Carlisle come in. I smile and walk over to him, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks for letting me know Shelly. Carlisle just came home for lunch and I'm going to join him."

"_Alright Esme, talk to you later. Bye."_

"Bye, Shelly." I hand up the phone and turn to Carlisle. "So what brings you home?"

"I need you to come up to the attic and see if you can spot anything missing."

I frown, "What do you mean anything missing? What's going on?"

Carlisle sits down on the couch in the living room and pulls me to his side.

"I wasn't going to tell you anything until I got more information. I've been checking around the store about Edward. He's been seen with Isabella Swan, a girl down in the personal shopper department."

I nod, "Yeah, I know, Shelly just told me. Bella is a very sweet young lady. I've talked to her a few times she is perfect for Edward."

Carlisle takes my hand, "I found out today that Isabella Swan has a dependent. A child."

Well, that's not unheard of in this day and age. "So?"

Carlisle pulls some papers from his coat pocket, "I found out today the child's birthday." He points to the birth date, "June 20, 2011."

"Really?" That's Edward's birthday. But wait, "So what does this have to do with Edward?"

"I looked over all of Isabella's records. She was going to university in Seattle." I nod, I know this Bella's told me. "I looked back nine months before the baby was born." He pulls out another paper, looks like a travel itinerary. "Edward was in Seattle for a whole month for that seminar for international business practices at the same university."

"You think Bella's baby could be Edwards?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen the child for myself, and you have only seen it once. I have seen him picking up baby items at the store, and James said he got something from the attic a few days ago. He didn't see what it was, only that he borrowed Emmett's Jeep because it wouldn't fit in the Volvo."

We go up to the attic and look around. We come across all of Edward's baby stuff and I know there is something missing. "Carlisle there is something gone." I look around trying to figure it out. Crib, check,

dresser, check,

rocking chair, check,

high chair….I look around, behind boxes and the crib. "The high is chair is gone."

***B*o*J***

_Thank for all the reviews! Sorry I didn't name my reviewers or favorites I promise to post them with my next chapter. I just wanted to get this out to you today!_

_So please keep reading and reviewing!_

_Pumpkinmykitty_

_Beta-ed: Kittyfiction2008_


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own Twilight but my next cat will be named Edward…or Rob._

_I'm glad your enjoying the Carlisle and Esme detective side-story._

_Please join my Facebook page, Pumpkin My Kitty Fan Fiction at:_

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/217549928311006/_

_To see a picture of Little Tony_

**Chapter 12**

**(Bella POV)**

I walk back into my department, in shock. How did I get through that lunch without choking on my food let alone what I said before I left. What in the hell made me say that before I left his office? I called him out on his feel good session and then told him I would join him if I caught him again? Then I fucking WINKED?

I have never flirted before, I think what I did was flirting, but I'm not too sure. I sit down in my chair and place my head on my desk.

"God I'm so stupid. He is never going to want to see me again."

"Who's never going to want to see you again?" I jump at Rose's voice.

I sit up quickly and look at her, "No one." I pull some client forms out and start going over them before Rose yanks them from my view.

"Don't give me that bullshit Bella, who?"

She will never leave me alone unless I tell her. She'll nag and nag and nag me. I close my eyes and mutter "Edward."

"Edward? As in Edward Cullen?" Rose says in a raised high pitched voice.

"Shut it Rose! The whole floor doesn't need to know." I get up and close the office door. "Yes, Edward Cullen." I throw my hands up in the air.

"What exactly is going on with you and Edward Cullen? I thought the last time you had anything to do with him was Christmas Eve?"

Ahh, shit! I haven't really told Rose anything since she was over the other night. Before the carpooling started, and the dinners.

I sit down on my chair, Rose sits on the corner of my desk. "Well, Edward has been coming by and seeing me and Tony every night since the day after Christmas. Now we also carpool to work."

"WHAT?" Rose screeches while I put my hands on my ears.

"Jeez, Rose trying to make me deaf?"

"What's he doing coming over to see you?"

"I don't know Rose, but there something about him that is special. He helps me with Tony while I cook dinner. We give him baths together and then sing him to sleep." I really love having him over at night. Tony might of brought chaos to my life, but my life now is so much richer because he also brought so much love.

Rose snorts, "You sound like fucking Leave it to Beaver."

I swat Rose on the arm, "Do not!"

"You know he has a reputation of being a man whore."

I roll my eyes at her, "Yeah, about that, none of those girls were with him."

"How can you be sure Bella? Pictures don't lie."

"Except when they do. And they do in Edward's case."

Rose looks unsure at me, "Uh hun, riiii….ght"

I'm getting a bit huffy with her, "Edward explained most of those woman were his cousin's, -the real man whore- girls. I even _Googled_, _Binged_, and _Yahooed_ to find out what he was saying was true. Not one story did any of those woman say they were with Edward. Not one of those pictures I viewed show Edward being anything less than a gentleman." What else was I going to do when up half the night with a cranky baby? I wasn't stalking I was just being observant. "So I believe him, and even more so as I've gotten to know him. Its just not his nature to be like everyone else rumor he is."

Rose stares at me in disbelief. "Fine, but if he hurts you I have a stainless steel spork and I know how to use it."

Spork? They make stainless steel sporks?

"I don't know if you ever have to worry about that. I might of ruined things today at lunch."

"What did you do?"

"Well after a four alarm kiss he gave me here in this office…"

"Wait? YOU KISSED HIM?" Rose screams once more.

"Yes, I've kissed him, now keep up. So after the kiss he invited me to lunch up in his office."

"Really? Lunch in his office?" She wiggles her eyebrows "Trying to cash in that V card girlie?"

"Shut it!" I swat her again, "No it was just lunch and talking."

"Then why you freaking out so much when I came in?"

"Before lunch, when I got to Edward's office I went in. While I was standing there I thought I heard moaning like someone was hurt from the bathroom. Just when I got to the door, I realized yes there was moaning, but not the type when someone is hurt." I look at Rose hoping she gets the idea of what kind of moaning it was.

It takes a moment when Rose gets it. "You heard him with someone else?"

Well, I guess she didn't get it.

"No he wasn't with anyone." At least I pretty sure he wasn't. I mean if he was and called my name that would be rude I would think.

Rose's yes widen. "You heard him jerking off?"

I nod "That's not all."

"YOU SAW IT?" She screams

"NO! I didn't see him doing it. The bathroom door was close." I wish I had. "He called my name Rose while doing it." I emphasize.

Rose is speechless, her mouth opening and closing rapidly.

"Yeah, I know that's not the worse part."

"What's the worse part."

I blush, "I told him I heard him, and then suggested he lock his office door if he wanted 'bathroom' time like that again, unless he wanted company. Then I winked! I WINKED AT HIM ROSE! He's going to think I'm a slut or something!" I put my head in my hands.

Rose just starts laughing at me, "He doesn't think that, he's probably hoping you join him next time."

I look at Rose with shock. "NO! He won't want that….would he?" I tinge of hope in my voice.

Rose rolls her eyes at me, "He's a guy, taking care of 'business'" she does the quote thing with her fingers with the word business "by himself. Trust me when I say he would rather be doing it with someone else helping."

I feel my face go warm once again. "Rose I have to ride home with him tonight. What should I do?"

"Ignore the elephant in the room, rather the car, unless he brings it up." She gets up and smooth's over her skirt. "Enough of love time, lets get down to the break room and see how much bonus money I get this year."

We leave the office and head down to the break room. "Your so sure your one of the top three?"

"Girlie, I've been in the top three since I've started here." She presses the button in the elevator to the first floor. "You know I like being on top." She winks at me, and I groan. God, I hate to say that I do know that about Rose.

***B*o*J***

"I can't believe I was one of the top three." I mumble to myself as I look at the check I my hand. "Are you sure you didn't do this on purpose Edward?" I've asked him this a number of times already. We are now driving back to my place, and the awkwardness I was afraid of is over shadowed by my bonus check freak out.

"I had nothing to do with you getting that check Bella." He huffs, "I didn't even know you were going to get it until this morning when the paper came across my desk." I look at him to see if he is lying. My eye narrowing taking in his every facial expression. "I can show you the paperwork of all your sells if you don't believe me. But its just comes down to numbers and you had the numbers."

"Would I have gotten this check even if I was fired?" A girl wants to know these things.

Edward pulls over and I see we are in front of the house, he turns to me. "Yes Bella, we would of still given you the check. You would of been let go of the store but not because of any fault of yours."

What does that mean? I frown.

"Let me put it this way, say if Miss Mallory or Miss Stanley would have been in the top three, but because of what happened on Christmas Eve and the nature of that infraction there would have been no bonus paid out. They shamed themselves and the store." He brushes my cheek with his finger, "You on the other hand have done nothing but bring the store profit."

"But six thousand dollars Edward?" I look at the check again. Six thousand, I can get that apartment across the hall now.

"You earned every penny. Now lets get out and get Tony." He smiles, gets out and comes over and opens my door. He holds out his hand to help me out, then closes the car door behind him, never letting go of my hand. I feel the sparks travel up and down my arm just like every time we touch.

We walk into the lobby, and I knock on Sue's door. She opens it up widely.

"Bella and Edward! How was your day?" Welcoming us into her home. I spot Tony on his belly playing inside his playpen. I go over and pick him up and give him kisses all over his face. I hear both Edward and Sue chuckling behind me.

"I missed you little guy." He giggles in my arms I turn around and face Sue and Edward. "I had a great day Sue, and I can take that bigger apartment. I got a huge bonus today and I can afford it now." I smile at her.

"That's wonderful Bella! I can get Seth up here to help you move over if you want."

"That won't be necessary Sue, I'll help Bella move everything over, I'm sure I can wrangle my cousin to help also."

I love how they are planning this move without me.

"I appreciate the help, but I don't want to burden anyone." They both shake their heads at me and wave me off. Tony then squeals, he just caught sight of Edward. His chubby little arms reaching for him. Edward comes over and scoops into his arms holding Tony over his head.

"Hi Tony, were you a good boy today?" Tony giggles and kicks his feet while Edward gives him an 'airplane ride' his little shirt riding up showing his belly. "Ahh, I see someone wants a Belly Button Buzzer." Edward brings Tony down to his lips and blows a raspberry on his belly. My little man is over come with laughter as Edward does it twice more.

"Well, we'll be seeing you Sue, thanks so much again for watching him." I pack up Tony's stuff, throwing things into the diaper bag. I hear something squirt in the bag. I look in and the damn zinc oxide cap wasn't on and now there is goo all over the inside of the bag. Great, need to clean that up tonight now. With one last goodbye to Sue we head up to my apartment. We throw Tony's stuff on the couch and get our coats off, each taking turns holding the baby.

"Can you put Tony in the high chair while I start dinner?"

"Sure"

I go into my kitchen and start preparing dinner for Tony and ourselves. I pull out sweet potato's, green beans and banana baby food for him and warm them up for him first. I poke my finger into each dollop to test how warm they are. Deeming them safe for Tony to eat I hand the bowl to Edward and he starts feeding him while I start on our dinner.

I pull out the chicken and rice dinner I made up last night and put it in the oven to cook. I help Edward feed Tony, talking about our day. After we eat dinner and get Tony settle down we sit on the couch and he pulls me up to his side. I cuddle into him, it makes me feel like this is where I've always belonged.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I hum

"I'm sorry if I upset you today….you know with the…um…bathroom thing?" He whispers.

I feel my cheeks fill with blood. Great, when I just about forgot about what happened he brings it up. "Don't worry about it, you didn't know you weren't alone."

"Um…I just want you to know I do respect you Bella, and I hope your not disgusted by anything you heard."

I can almost feel the stress and worry rolling off of him in waves.

"You didn't Edward." I try and reassure him because its true. I have a pair of panties that prove it didn't do that.

"O…Okay." he sound like he doesn't believe me. I pull back a bit and look at him.

"Edward, you didn't gross me out or anything. I was actually flattered you call my name."

Edward closes his eyes and groans, "No..you heard that too?"

I giggle, and pull him close, "Yes, Edward I heard that too." I pull myself up and kiss him on the lips. "I had to run to the ladies room to collect myself before lunch."

"Oh really?" Edward's eyebrows go so far up, I think they are about to disappear into his hair line.

"Not that way, perv!" I poke him in his chest.

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Like I said don't worry about it." Hoping now this would be the end of it, and my comment forgotten.

We cuddle a bit more before getting up and bathing Tony. Following routine Edward cleans up, while I get Tony ready for bed. We sing his song to him just like that first night and he settles down to sleep quickly. The difference is tonight Edward isn't rushing out the door. We walk over to my couch and settle back down again. We chat a bit and kiss a bit before too long its getting late.

Edward gets up and grabs his jacket.

"I best be getting home."

"Alright." I get up and give him a hug.

"Bella?"

I pull back and look at him.

"My cousin has this New Years Eve Party every year and I've been hoodwinked into going. I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

Come with him? Many times I hope. Damn been hanging out with Rose too much.

I shake my dirty thoughts from my mind.

"But Tony?"

"Can you ask Sue, I'll throw in a gift certificate from Mason's if it sweetens the deal. I really would like to take you." He smiles, dazzling me in the process.

"Um, sure. If Sue can watch him I would love to go. I don't have anything to wear though."

"Let me take care of that." He kisses my neck, once again all thought leaves me for a moment.

"I can't let you do that." I shake my head trying to clear it from the voodoo he seems to have over me.

"Sure I can, I asked you at the very last minute and I should have to pay for the inconvenience to you." he smirks "I also get a good discount at the store."

He kisses me once more. I forget about what I was trying to talk him out of.

"Good night Bella, sweet dreams."

"Night Edward, take care."

I close the door behind him and lean up against it.

I'm falling very fast for Edward Cullen, and I don't think I want to stop either.

***B*o*J***

_I hope that answered your questions about Edward asking Kate to the party. _

_Thank you all once again for all your reviews and alerts!_

_Reviewers!_

_Texasangel75, rpattz granny, chatterbox33, , bonz245, Amazone3, Sunshine72, dreamiedreame, Readerforlife, twicrazreader, LoveThoseVampires, Kollykechoon, Daisy Grace, Godschildtweety, deedee cullen, Carlaisabel, 01katie, Cum2MeHobos, Purplealert, Fen29, Edward's Baby Bella, brittany86, Fakin'it, Babe Pryor, crazy-chick-4life, hermionerox89, cheermom13, teamswitzerlandmom, radar1999, julesie76, JJ1234, butterflykiss69, kembie, LadyOracle1, melissamary55, cbmorefie, missemmett, and roseli Pattinson_

_Alerts and Favorites!_

_Zabinilover, VampJ-01, Twihard-girl, Toni-Elisabeth, SomeLostBliss, sillynygirl29, shellby81, SanGee, rpattz granny, radzwa, MoniiCullen23, Luc2cute, .Scarlet07, KzintiKiller, kariTwilove, izombie74, guest123, ,_

_Em34, dkgirl11, cowgirl2205,chatterbox33, charmedHeart, Babe Pryor, aquagurl007, Aisleen, abdicator, 17vampire, villa Martine, TwiGurl4Lyfe, , Sparklesfantastic69, scrosby66, sassy caps, raq2x, Rainy Day baby, playme-a-lovesong, Myst7007, mop bucket, momofzane1, maliar, m0t0b33, Kollykechoon, hunnybunny1994, felicity anne, fanficrdr0917, dizzykaz, deadra, dax3088, crazyanniecroc, caruso5, BookBaby123, Bella090, bates girl, Godschildtweety, and ejhuff77_


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight but I do now have an Edward Dollar.**

**A/N: **_Sorry about the late update. I flew down from Seattle and spent most of the week in San Francisco visiting my best friend who I haven't seen in over twenty one years. We had many of adventures some of which might be included into the story. We had a ball and let me tell you I've seen some things I thought I never would have seen. But if your into the club scene and want to see some really interesting stuff, go to The Cat Club on Wednesday nights its Bondage-a-go-go night. Ten dollar cover and worth every penny! Go to my Facebook page under Charlene Claire and see pictures of my trip!_

_Now on to the story_

**Chapter 13**

**(Bella POV)**

You know you have a best friend when they are willing to wax your coochie.

That's what I'm thinking lying on my bed, san panties with just a towel covering my bottom half while Rose and I go over the instructions.

Today is New Years Eve and at ten this morning, Rose and Edward showed up at my door with packages. My outfit for tonight, then Rose offered to help me get ready. One of those packages had a whole beauty regiment inside including waxing the bikini area supplies. I've always wanted to have one, but the thought of some stranger seeing my who-ha that works at a salon wigs me out a lot! So I asked Rose if she could wax my coochie she said yes right away, no hesitation at all. Which made me wonder if she was a switch hitter. Not that there is nothing wrong with that, to each their own I say. But I would like to know that before I give Rose a beaver shot, not that I would stop her because she would never take advantage of this situation.

.

.

.

I think…..

well it is Rose….

na…

well, maybe.

.

I'm just gonna ask.

"Rose you bi?"

Rose looks up from the instruction sheet, her mouth wide open. "Why in the hell are you asking me that?"

I get nervous, my assumption was totally wrong…I think. "I was just wondering, I mean you said yes pretty fast. I was just wondering if you like girls also. Not that I think if you do it's not wrong or anything. Just was curious. Not curious, _curious_, you know just curious. You know…I mean if you like…"

Rose starts shaking my shoulders, "Chill out girlie! I used to get paid for this in college by my dorm mates for extra cash. That's why I said yes so fast!" She rolls her eyes.

Oh…..but she didn't she didn't answer my question.

I quirk my eyebrow at her, "You still didn't answer my question."

Rose picks up the jar of wax and tries to open it, banging it on the nightstand trying to get the top to loosen.

"What question?" her focus on the jar.

I grab her arm to get her attention, "Are you bi?"

"No, Bella I'm not bi." She gets a playful gleam in her eye "But there was this one time in college…"

I put my fingers in my ears, not wanting to hear another one of Rose's college experiences. Turns out nerds think about two things, computers and sex. According to Rose they are very good at both. "La, La, La…don't want to hear it Rose."

"Well don't ask questions if you don't want the answers." she sticks out her tongue at me. "Now lets do this girlie. Hold the instructions and read them out. I haven't used this brand before but it shouldn't be too different."

I smooth out the instructions holding them in both hands and begin. "Expose the relevant area."

We both look at each other then to the towel that is still covering my groin.

"Moment of truth Bella," Rose smiles, "Let me see if the curtains match the drapes." She wags her eyes.

I freeze instantly, shock covering my face even while its now a fire engine red. Rose burst out laughing, "Your just too easy to work up. I was kidding Bella….unless you do have something to confess. But seriously you did trim like I told you, nothing longer than one eight of an inch?"

"Well I didn't have a ruler but I think I did okay." I whip the towel off in a moment of bravo.

Rose looks, "Yeah, looks fine."

Well, I always thought my kitty looked better than fine. What in the hell am I thinking, who cares what Rose thinks about my boys only zone?

I roll my eyes at her, "Thanks." I say dryly. I continue on with the next step. "Open the container, and spread the cold wax using the spatula."

Rose opens the container and begins spreading the wax all over down there. It is a weird feeling I have to say. Not just having the wax put on, but someone else's is 'working' down there.

"Jesus, Rose, that shit is cold!" I yelp

"I can't help that!" she says back while continuing her work. "Do you want any designs?"

"Designs?" I look at her. What can you do down there and make designs with.

"Yeah, I can put make it so you have a little patch of hair right about your clit that looks like a heart. Or maybe a letter E?" She giggles.

I look at her like she has gone mad. "Ah, no just do a normal bikini wax."

"Fine," she huffs and I hear her murmur under her breath, "No sense of adventure at all."

"Has nothing to do about my sense of adventure Rose, it's just not me."

"Alright." she gives up, "Next step."

I pick up the instructions again, "Remove the backing from the sticky tape and apply it to the area."

Rose begins to place the tape on the waxed areas. Firmly pushing the paper evenly so there is no bubbles.

"Next"

"Now wait three minutes then pull the tape off briskly." I tried to keep the image of not only my hair being pulled out down there but my upper layer of skin too. Images of my girly bits red and bleeding fill my head. I shake it off while Rose starts the egg timer.

Edward offered to take Tony out for a few hours so Rose and I could do girl stuff, while the men bonded. I quickly agreed. I know Edward would protect Tony with his life if needed. I can tell he loves that little boy.

"So do you know where Edward took Tony?" I ask Rose.

"Nope" she says too quickly

I narrow my eyes at her, "Liar."

"I can't tell you Bella, he swore me to secrecy. But trust me it isn't anywhere bad."

"But I'm your best friend and you shouldn't keep secrets from me." I pout at her.

"Nope, that pout isn't going to work. Edward promised me a week off with pay if I helped him out. I don't want to mess that up"

I can't blame her there. I would do the same. "Fine, I'll drop it." I grumble.

The timer goes off.

Rose grabs the end of one of the pieces of tape, "You ready Bella?'

"As ready as I'll ever be." I brace myself for the pain I know its going to cause.

Rose rips off the first piece of tape and I learn the meaning of living in hell.

I scream many profanities at Rose, and with each tape she pulled off, I cursed every child, grandchild and great-grandchild she may ever have to a life time of random klutziness after me the queen of klutz.

"Why in the hell do we subject ourselves to this torture?" I wonder out loud.

"Because the guys love it." She pats my leg then places an ice pack on my inflamed and tender bits. "It gets easier the more often you have it done."

"Gets easier, or just kills the nerve endings?"

Rose thinks for a moment, "A little of both I think." She picks up the mess from the waxing. "But it will make sex a lot more better without the hair. Everything is more sensitive and it turns you on faster."

"I'm not planning on having sex anytime soon." Though if Edward offered and I had a baby sitter I would. I'm only afraid of Edward's reaction when…I mean if he took my virginity.

Rose starts to leave the room with the trash but calls over her shoulder, "Liar, you know Edward is going to get the golden V ticket from you."

I can only hope.

***B*o*J***

**(Edward POV)**

**(*while Bella is being waxed and buffed by Rose*)**

I bundle up Tony and get him out of the car. I chuckle looking at how Bella dressed him today. He's in all blue, Bella's reasoning that it might hurt his self image if people called him a girl. I just laughed and nodded my head. One thing my dad taught me is never question a woman about her fashion choice even if you think it looks like crap or stupid. I'm using the same tactic when coming to Tony also.

After getting Rose to come to the store today, on her day off, and helping me select the items for Bella to wear tonight, I realized I haven't gotten any accessories for her to go with her outfit. I tell Rose I wanted to pick out some jewelry for Bella to go with her outfit. Just loaner for the evening since Bella would have a cow if I brought her a diamond necklace this early in our…relationship? Are we in a relationship? I mean we haven't come out and said we are. I wonder what she thinks we are. With all the kissing and talking I like to think we are. I think we are really good together. Bella is smart, funny, beautiful, selfless, and very, very caring. It's just when I'm with Bella, I feel I've known her longer than we have. The nights we spend after work, talking, taking care of Tony and cuddling after putting the baby to bed. It's only been seven days since Tony and her have come into my life, but feels like years and not days. That spark I feel every time we touch, that has never happened with anyone else. The more I get to know Bella, the more I believe she is who I've been waiting for all these years.

I carry Tony into Harry Winston Jewelers on Oak Street to look for something nice for Bella. We walked around the store looking at the different displays. Since I know Bella's dress is a deep blue I wanted something with sapphires to go with it. I stop at the case containing the gem I was thinking of and slowly going over each one. Tony is happily looking at all the sparkles and babbling to himself. Finally I see something that would be perfect.

"Excuse me" I call out to the sales clerk who had greeted me when I entered.

The clerk, a woman in her forties comes behind the counter where I have been looking. "What can I help you with Sir?"

I point at my selection, "I would like to see these if I can."

She pulls out the item I desired and places on the black velvet mat in front of me. She lays out the necklace, bracelet, ring and earrings.

The necklace has a large blue sapphire in the center with small diamonds all around the stone and the necklace itself. The ring also had a large blue sapphire in a emerald cut. On each side of the center stone there were diamonds in shape of a butterfly. The earrings were teardrop in shape. A row of diamonds that ended with a single sapphire. Last but not least was a sapphire tennis bracelet. It has row after row of sapphires surrounded by diamonds. Everything is perfect. I decided not to go for the loan and just buy them all outright. Bella doesn't need to know, I'll just give her one piece at a time.

I look at the sales clerk, "Debbie, I would like to take the lot."

"Of course Sir." She smiles and gets boxes for the jewels. After getting everything boxed up I hand her my black Am Ex card, she goes and rings everything up. I pick up the ring box and Tony tries to grab it.

"Hey, little man be careful, these are for you Mommy." I bounce him a bit on my hip and he laughs. I open up the ring box to show Tony the sparkling up close. "You think your Mommy will like this?"

I hear a commotion outside the store and start to turn to see what is going on when the Debbie comes back with my receipt and talking to me about warranty and care for the stones. She bags up my things and we leave. When we walked out I saw a crowd by the other side of the store. I can't see what the commotion is about, not wanting to risk Tony getting jostled in the crowd, we head back to the car. I buckle Tony into the car seat and head back to Bella's.

***B*o*J***

**(Esme POV)**

Shoot, I had to notice this today. The diamond on my engagement ring seems loose so I'm hurrying down to Harry's and see if I can get it fixed today if possible. At least it's a nice day today, with hardly any wind coming off the lake and the temp in the mid fifties its almost like spring. I called Carlisle before leaving the house to meet me for lunch since I was going to be downtown. He said he meet me at the jewelers.

I got to Harry's when I looked through the door I saw Edward holding that same baby with one arm, and the other was holding a ring box.

"OH MY!" My baby is buying a ring! I hear a scream before blackness took over.

When I come to I'm in the backseat of Carlisle car while he races down the road.

"Carl? What happened?"

"Oh thank god your awake. You had me so worried." He pulls off to the side of the road. I get out and get in the front seat next to him. "What happened, Esme?"

I remember what I saw before I passed out.

Edward…

Baby…

RING!

"I saw Edward in Harry's and he was holding that same baby and a ring." I explained "Next thing I know I'm in the back of the car."

"You saw Edward with the baby again?" Carlisle was beside himself. "And you saw him with a ring?"

"Well, I didn't see what kind of ring it was. I can't believe I fainted. I would of gone in there and drag our son out with that baby and have him explain himself." I fumed.

"Calm down, dearest, we don't want to push Edward away. I'm sure it wasn't what it looked like. Maybe that baby is just a friends child not his." Carlisle unbuckles his seat belt and scoots over to my side of the card and wrapped me in his arms.

"You have to see this baby Carl, his eyes are just like Daddy's. Edward's eyes are close, his are a bit darker, but the baby's eyes are almost an exact match, I swear!" That has to be my grandchild. I just feel it in my gut.

"You said his, how do you know if it's a boy?" Carlisle questions me.

"The baby was in all blue, blue pants, blue shirt, blue jacket, blue socks with a blue blanket around him. That baby wasn't a girl. No mother would want that much blue on if he was a girl."

"But you can't know for sure."

"Trust me Carlisle, unless the mother wanted to be bugged being asked how old her SON was because that is what people would assume it was a boy. After about the fifth question about her son she will be ready to shoot someone." Carlisle gives me a look that says "woman I have NO idea what your talking about." I wave my hand at him "Forget about it, I know what I mean."

"I'm glad someone does." He chuckles.

I slap him on his arm. "Lets get to lunch and brainstorm. I'm gonna catch Carbon little secret soon."

"Yes, dearest." He pulls out into traffic and makes his way down the street. I wish we didn't have to attend the Mayors party tonight because I'm sure Edward is suppose to go to Jaspers restaurant tonight. Maybe we can sneak out of the Mayor's party early.

***B*o*J***

_I was hoping to have this chapter done before I went to San Francisco this week. Alas, I didn't so sorry for the delay. It won't be as long for the next chapter. Up next New Year's Eve mayhem._

_To see the jewelry Edward picked out and the video behind the waxing scene join my Facebook page at:_

_Pumpkin My Kitty Fan Fiction_

_www(dot)Facebook(dot)com/groups/217549928311006/_

_Thank you all for your review and alert adds! _

_Reviewers!_

_Evelynvm29, dazzleglo, cbmorefie, twicrazreader, snoopylover60, timsi6, Readerforlife, MythicCreatures, bonz245, ADADancer , chelle77, maybebaby23, lovinjim, melanieintn, missemmett, melissamary55, dreamiedreamer, Kollykechoon, 01katie, MoniiCullen23, deedee cullen, crazy-chick-4life, cloebear, hermionerox89, Amazone3, LoveThoseVampires, alc1002, Daisy Grace, LadyOracle1, chatterbox33, teamswitzerlandmom, Edward's Baby Bella, xDreamWriterx, Fen29, julesie76, 1526, Catbratty, and Carlaisabel_

_Alerts!_

_Zarin48, Wooth, winterguardQueen123, WickedTwilight03, tangled sugar, surfgirl3901, 0798, SophieLMcCann, snoopylover60, Ronnie-Cullen, Petal P, MythicCreatures, 1526, McCarthy's Girl, Krys Berm, Kollykechoon, kaybh2009, Jhebert23, imdg, Haylzi, govolturialecbella, fanficrdr0917, emmettsbella1995, Elizabeth Hanns, EdwardsMin4-Eva, desintx, codixele, cloebear, chessecake queen, Ashley grant, Ashley Cullen, akka, AimsForTheStars, adescendingcadence, ADADancer, zjaru-home, stupidlamb101, slp1, sassafrass410, Ruri7533, RBlue15, mzcullen58, mystic258, lolly59034, Lilygreen, JustLikeAlice21, iwantavampire, Hobs116, Fireatwill3, Ebella, EAClover, Dyonicia, debu, DarkRomanceAddict, bwblue, belladonna-eyes, yestheyarebig, alexia jasmine, , Cullen14, and 12635397  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight, if I did I would have a bigger house**

**Chapter 14**

**(BPOV)**

Diapers….check

Bottles and formula….check

Baby Food and Cereal….check

Wipes…check

Three change of clothes….check

Two blankets…..check

Diaper ointment….check

I know I'm forgetting something. I sit down on my couch trying to think of what I'm forgetting for Tony's bag. I pile all the items I have collected so far onto the coffee table. I glance over at Tony, still sleeping in his crib. Looks like Edward wore him out this morning. I hear his soft sighs while he sleeps. I've really fallen in love with that little boy. He's my whole world now. Ah, now I remember his binkie. I go into the kitchen and grab his pacifier out of the dishwasher. I grab Tony's diaper bag by the front door, and open it up.

"Eww" I forgot about the ointment mess. I take the bag to the kitchen and place it on the table. I pull out the ruined diapers and throw them in the trash. I take the bag over to the sink and dump the toys and other baby items right in and turn on the hot water. I wash up the toys and other items and place them in the dish drainer. I take a dry rag and clean out the inside of the bag. I remove the bag stiffener that is on the bottom and notice an envelope hidden underneath.

I take the envelope out and examine it. There is just five words on the front.

_To whom it may concern_

I open the envelope and pull the letter out. A picture falls in my lap and I place it aside. I read the one page letter and understanding comes across me. I look over at Tony, my poor baby. I pick up the picture and look at it. There is a nice looking couple, the man's hand on the lady's baby bump. The loving look in their eye's as they gaze at each other. I feel a lump form in my throat and tears fall down my face. The man has brown hair and eyes. He is about six three or four, he appears thin but muscular. Kind of like Edward. He is dressed in Navy uniform. The woman has long curly copper colored hair, with deep jade eyes. She is about my height I would guess, extremely thin except for the baby bump. They both look so in love with each other. From what I read from the letter Tony was a very wanted baby, not a mistake. I put the letter and picture back into the envelope. I place it on my bookshelf and go back to finish cleaning the diaper bag out. I come up with a plan to see if I can track Tony's mother down before it's too late. I push the thought of the letter to the side, and make myself determined to enjoy tonight and deal with the letter tomorrow.

I finish cleaning the bag, and then repack it. I glance at the clock and see I have 2 hours to get ready before I have to take Tony downstairs, then wait for Edward to pick me up. Rose did my hair up before she left today so that is taken care of. She put my hair up into a French Twist allowing my neck to be fully exposed. I grab a shower cap and carefully place it over my head. I take a quick shower, maneuvering so the spray doesn't hit my still tender crotch. I get out and dry myself off. I grab the tube of 'coochie cream' that Rose gave me and rubbed it on my groin and let it air dry.

I remove my shower cap and check to see if my hair survived the shower. Seeing it did, I start on my make-up. As I put on my eye shadow the thought of where I was going to be tonight tightened down in my stomach. I was worried I won't be able to fit in. When Rose told me about what kind of party is held at Confederates, I started to panic a bit. This is a high society party. The pillars of the best Chicago has to offer will be here. There is no way a girl from hole in the wall Forks, Washington won't stick out like a sore thumb. Rose calms me down, she is also going to be at the same party. I thank heaven for that but still, I can't hang just with her tonight just because I'm socially awkward. She told me she had a plan but I would have to see it though. The trick was getting Edward to play along. I make my eye's smoky, light blush on my cheeks, a bit of lipstick and mascara, now I'm good to go. Just need to put my dress on. I look at the clock and see I have an hour before Edward shows up. I get Tony up since I want him to sleep tonight for Sue. Change his diaper and then feed him dinner. After I get him cleaned up I just sit with him in the rocking chair Edward brought over yesterday. I had to make room for it, but since I'll be moving across the hall come tomorrow its just a momentary inconvenience to move stuff out of the way so I can use it. I rock him back and forth and talk to him.

"I got lucky Tony. I picked the perfect name for you. Your daddy was a brave and strong man and he loved you very much." I try not to cry and ruin my make-up, "Your Mommy loved you very much also, she just had issues. But I promise you starting tomorrow I will try and track your Mommy down before…" I stop and calm myself, "I will find your Mommy, Tony." I look into his deep green eyes just like his mothers, "I love you Charles Antonio Collins."

I kiss Tony on his head and take him into my bedroom. I grab his little 'Cars' PJ's and get him dressed. I pick him up, then go into the kitchen and grab his very full diaper bag. I walk down to Sue's and knock on the door.

"Come in" I hear Sue call.

I open the door and see Seth sitting on the couch with law books surrounding him.

"Hi Seth, how you doing?" I smile at him then place Tony into the playpen in the living room.

Seth looks up and gives me a shy smile, "Doing good Bella, how are you and Tony doing?" He puts his book down and goes over to Tony's play pen. "Hi Tony, you remember me?" He bends down and tickles Tony's tummy. Tony giggles and then burps. "Well stated good man." Seth chuckles.

"I'm doing good Seth. Is your mom in the kitchen?"

"Yeah," he sits back down on the couch and picks up his book, "She is cooking dinner."

I walk into Sue's kitchen and give her the run down. "Thank you again Sue for watching Tony. If you want I can head out early and pick him up."

Sue smiles at me, "Bella, go out, enjoy yourself. I love having Tony here. I'll keep him all night so you can have fun." Sue winks at me.

I blush, "Thanks Sue. I fed Tony dinner, but I have a few jars of baby food in his bag incase he gets hungry. I have two bottles already made up with more formula in the bag. His diaper rash has cleared up, but he is still drooling like crazy from the new teeth."

Sue just smiles at me while I ramble. "Don't worry Bella, I'll take good care of him."

"I know Sue, but I'm going to worry. Call me if you need me to come home, no matter how little the problem."

Sue walks me to the front door, "I will Bella, now you better get upstairs and finish getting ready."

I look down at myself, I still have my sweats and t-shirt on. "I guess your right. Thank you again Sue." I go and kiss Tony good-bye and wave at Seth as I leave.

***B*o*J***

I go to my closet and take out the dress Edward brought me. I haven't looked at it yet. I lay the black bag containing my dress down on my bed and unzip it. What awaits inside this bag just took my breath away. The floor length dress was deep blue, with a gorgeous jacket. The dress has spaghetti straps with exquisite beading. In another bag held my under things for this evening. I found a matching dark blue strapless bra and panties. The last bag held two inch heels that match the dress and a purse that also matches.

I put on my undergarments and then the dress. I do a little dance trying to get the zipper all the way up and I'm pretty sure I succeeded. I take the shoes out of the box and place them on my feet. I fill my purse up with my wallet, phone and a bit of make up for touch ups. I look in the mirror for one last time when an idea hit me. I dig around in my jewelry box and find a silver comb with sapphires my parents gave me when I graduated from college. It belonged to my grandma Marie. I place the comb right about my French twist and take a hand mirror and admired my work.

"Not half bad Swan." I say to myself.

Just as I start to put my jacket on I hear a knock at the door.

***B*o*J***

**(Edward POV)**

I knock on Bella's door and wait. I really hope she likes the jewelry I picked out for her.

The door opens and before me stands a vision. My breath is really taken away.

"Um…whoa….err…." I think all my blood went straight south, because there sure isn't any left in my brain. I'm glad my jacket is covering my hard on. My eyes rake over her body, taking in the swell of her breasts and the curviness of her hips. She is a vision straight out of my fantasies. I realize my mouth is still hanging open and I shut it real quick.

Real smooth Cullen.

I take a deep breath, "You look simply amazing Bella."

Bella blushes and smiles back at me, "You looking mighty fine yourself, Mr. Cullen."

She invites me in.

"I have a little surprise for you Bella." I hold up the Harry Winston bag. Her face goes white.

"You went to Harry Winston's?" She gasps.

"Well, I couldn't let you go out tonight without a bit of sparkle around your neck." I pull out the box containing the necklace. "Don't worry most of this stuff is just loaners for tonight." I cross my fingers behind my back.

She opens the box with the necklace and looks back at me, "This is stunning Edward." I take the necklace out of the box for her.

"Turn around" I whisper. She slowly turns around. I slowly bring the necklace up around her front, letting the cool metal rest against her alabaster skin. My fingertips stray along her collarbone as I let the chain fall between my hands. I clasp the necklace and place a kiss on the back of her neck. She slowly turns back to me, her right hand holding the blue stone to her chest. I pull another box out, "Here are the earrings."

Her eyes light up when she opens the box. "Wow, Edward, just wow." Bella takes the earrings out and places them in her ears.

I pull out the ring next, the shock that runs across her face is funny. "It just matches the set Bella." She places the ring on her right ring finger, it's a perfect fit.

I pull the last box out and open it. "This is yours to keep."

Bella looks at me then the bracelet. She reaches out and slowly strokes it, then quickly pulls her hand back. "I can't accept it Edward, its just too much after the dress and shoes." Bella shakes her head.

I've never heard of a woman refusing jewelry before. "Please Bella, call it a late birthday/Christmas present. Call it thanks for coming out with me tonight. Call it anything you want, but please just accept that I want to give this to you because it will make me happy."

Bella stands there for a moment studying me. She nods her head and sticks her left arm out. "Please put it on me Edward."

I place the bracelet around her wrist and snap it shut. I bring her hand up and kiss the palm of her hand. "Thank you Bella for accepting my gift."

Bella wraps her arms around my neck, "No, thank you for choosing something so beautiful." She looks at the bracelet, while I gaze at her.

"No jewel is more beautiful than you." I whisper in her ear. I feel her shiver in my arms. Bella pulls back looks deeply into my eyes then I feel her lips crash on mine. Her tongue sweeps my lips and I open up quickly. She sucks on my tongue, causing me to moan. My hands grip her hips and pull her tightly to me. I grind my erection on her center as our tongues continue to fight for dominance.

Lust is quickly overcoming both of us, and if one of us doesn't pull back soon, we will be watching the ball drop from home. As much as I want that to happen, I know we can't. I slow the kiss down, she pulls away, our foreheads resting on each other. Both of us trying to catch our breath.

"We should get going."

Bella closes her eyes and pulls away. "Let me grab my purse and coat."

Bella leaves for her bedroom, while I notice her coat on the couch. I pick it up as she is walking back into the living room. I help her in the coat and escort her down to my car.

We walk out the front and Bella comes to a stand still.

"That's your car?" Her mouth drops open.

I smile at her, "That's my baby." I pull her down to my car and open the gull wing door. "Step back" I cautioned her. I help her into the car, I wait until she buckles up and then I close the door. I trot over to the other side of the car and get in. I look at Bella and she still has her mouth wide open. I push her chin up, "Close that mouth, you'll catch flies." I chuckled.

"Do you know what car this is?" She looks around in awe.

I laugh and start the car, "Since it's my car I do know."

"But…but…it's a DeLorean! Doc Brown's car!" she jumps in her seat, "This is my dream car!" If she is this thrilled about the car wait until I tell her about the Nike shoes I just got from Ebay.

I pull out into traffic and start heading north towards the restaurant.

"Mine too. I think one of my first words were Marty and Doc."

"Really?"

"Yeah, see I had a speech problem when I was little. My mom took me to all kinds of speech therapists and nothing seemed to be working. Then one day she put in Back to the Future, by the end of the movie I was already talking better. She went right out and got the last two movies and my talking slowly improved. By the time I entered kindergarten I was talking so much better that I didn't need to see an therapist. My mom owes it all to that movie, she believes. I just know that I love the movies and always wanted a DeLorean. This is the first thing I brought with my job at Mason's."

"That is so great! I just like the idea of time travel. The places you could visit, people you can meet."

"Where would you like to go?"

She thinks for a moment, "In the past I would love to be there when the Declaration of Independence was signed. I just love history and the American Revolution as always intrigued me. As for the future, I would like to travel one hundred years into the future to see what all has been invented. Hopefully transporters would be there."

I take in a big breath, she can't be a Star Trek geek also? "You like Star Trek?"

She blushes, "Yeah, well now you know I'm one hundred percent geek." Bella plays with her purse not looking at me. We come to a stop light and I grab her hand.

"I love Star Trek also Bella, so we are both geeks I guess." I give her hand a bit of a squeeze. She takes her hand and interlinks it with mine.

We are quiet for a bit, I can tell something is bothering Bella. She keeps opening her purse looking inside and then closing it again.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

Bella looks over at me, she is biting her lower lip. God I want to bit that lip again. I reach over and release her lip from it's prison. "What has you all torn up? You missing Tony?"

"Yeah, sure I miss Tony, but I know he is safe with Sue." She looks down at her lap then back up at me with worry in her eyes. "I just don't know how to act tonight. I've never been to something so out of my social standing before. I'm just plain old boring Bella Swan, from a little town in Washington. Not some debutant. I don't know how to talk to those kind of people." She signs looking back down at her hands.

Rose told me this might be a problem with Bella. She can be so confidante one minute and a scared little lamb the next. Bella really underestimates herself sometimes. "Bella, don't worry. I'm assuming you talked to Rose about this right?"

She nodded. "Are you alright doing what she suggested?" Bella arches her eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine with it. It will be fun, I really hate these things. If Alice hadn't come in the other day I would of totally forgotten about going." A memory comes back to me from that morning, I was forgetting something. Oh no, I was suppose to call Kate Denali for tonight. Alice is going to kill me. Well, she shouldn't poke in other peoples business if she has a problem with it. I laugh inside, Kate will be pissed.

"What so funny?" Bella asks

I chuckle again, "When Alice came in my office to remind me of the party." I pull my hand from hers and scratch the back of my neck. Maybe this isn't as funny as I thought saying it out loud. "Um, she kinda set me up on a blind date."

"What?" Bella says quietly.

"I didn't want to go with who she picked out. I totally forgot about the whole thing until a minute ago. I really didn't like who she set me up with. AT ALL!" I stressed

"So you know her?"

I roll my eyes and retake her hand in mine, "Yeah, Kate Denali, she's Tanya's younger sister. She would always make a play for me when Tanya and I used to go to her families functions. I can't stand her." I told Bella all about my past last night, what little there is of it. When I told her about backseat Betty in high school she wanted to kick her ass for hurting me like that. I told her not to worry about it, she has like six kids now. I like to think karma came knocking on her door a few times. I told her about Tanya and our four year relationship she smiled and nodded. I thought I saw briefly a hint of jealousness, until I talked about Tanya and her new husband Felix. She was all smiles after that.

"Wait, is she the girl that you ended up in the pool with?" She starts laughing.

"Yeah, that was her." I grumble. Kate tried to kiss me one year at the fourth of July party at my parents house. I stumbled trying to get away from her and we both ended up in the pool. She was so angry that her thousand dollar sun dress was ruined that she stayed away for the rest of the night.

We pull up to the valet at Jazz's place. I quickly exit the car and get to Bella's door before valet does. I help her out of the car and she loops her arm through mine.

"Ben je er klaar Miss Swan?" I ask her

"Ja" she smiles and holds her head up.

Tonight is going to be interesting.

***B*o*J***

_I know I said the party was going to be this chapter, but there were things I needed to get out there before the party started._

_Can anyone tell me what language I'm using?_

_Good news the party chapter is almost all written and should get it by this Saturday._

_Once again Thank you all who Reviewed and added me to Alerts!_

_Reviewers!_

_ADADancer, toocute24, Purplealert, rpattz granny, bonz245, Catbratty, lovinjim, teamswitzerlandmom, robinxstarfire44, -Way-MORE, Edward's Baby Bella, hermionerox89, Fen29, Daisy Grace, jadeEyre, dazzleglo, maybebaby23, LoveThoseVampires, princessella55, timsi6, alc1002, snoopylover60, Babe Pryor, crazy-chick-4life, deedee cullen, Inserthilariousnamehere, Amazone3, LeelaCullen, xDreamWriterx, banana fox, missemmett, caruso5, and cbmorefie_

_Alerts and Favorites!_

_Twigeek108, toocute24, Smashl3y, ShortStuffisTwilightLover, reader92, nicurn96, MidnightDreamer00, , lovely Wendy, LolitaJones, LilShorty26, Kassandra J, goddess terry, FireFlies Twinkle, Datingthewerewolffromtwilight, Brooklyn jack, blackpearlplum, Blackiesmom, youjustme, Torialle Lily Masen-Cullen, robinxstarfire44, poppy90210, pinklilly35, nilli86, MiszxDeedee, Italian sky, GatorGirl228, FOREVER YOURS 2 LOVE, Catbratty, andreacf77, All Hallows eve baby, AliciaMarieSwan, and -Way-MORE_

_If you want to see pictures of Bella's Dress and Rob/Edward in a Tux join my Facebook page._

_Pumpkin My Kitty Fan Fiction_

_https:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/217549928311006/_

_Please Review!_

_PumpkinMyKitty_

_Beta-ed by KittyFiction2008 _


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own Twilight, I wish I did._

_Thanks for all the reviews. The language was indeed Dutch. Most of you got it right, but a few of you were really creative and had me falling off my seat with laughter. Vulcan? Klingon? Those would have been good if I had a Star Trek Translator that could translate cock for me._

_As I promised here is the beginning of the New Years Party, it will be in two parts. Yes, Carlisle and Esme will be making a brief appearance. _

**Chapter 15**

**(Bella POV)**

God I'm so nervous. I can't believe I'm here, let alone here with such a handsome man. Edward in a suit is swoon worthy alone, but put the man in a tux and I'm surprised I can still get my brain to move my legs. Then his car, oh my his car was a dream come true for me. I've always wanted to ride in a DeLorean. Now we walking into Confederates I hope our plan works. Rose has taught me a bit of Dutch in the last six months. She says I should get everything I need taken care of over there if I ever visit. I understand a very tiny bit but mostly I'm going to wing it. Edward tells me he knows Dutch because of a trip Emmett and him went on a few years ago to Amsterdam. Edward studied up on the language so they wouldn't be totally lost while they were there.

We walk into the door, and Edward takes my coat off and hands it to the coat check girl. She gives Edward a wink, and flutters her eyelashes at him, but he seems to not notice. He comes back over to me and leans down and whispers in my ear. "Don't worry, you'll do fantastic, if for any time you want to leave just tell me 'We gaan'."

"We gaan? What does that mean?"

"Roughly it means 'let's go."

I nod, "We gaan, okay I think I can remember that."

"So you ready to be an Ambassadors' daughter?"

"Ja." I smiled at him. I smooth out the front of my dress, then take his arm. We come to the archway that leads to the main dining room and stop at the top step. Before me lays a modern feeling restaurant. Not something I was expecting when the name is Confederates. I was imagining Rebel flags and Civil War memorabilia on the walls. Instead we are greeted to a room that has sharp lines, and warm colors of gold and burgundy. There are large blue icicles hanging from the ceiling making it look like we are in a festive cave. In the center of the room is a large dance floor with tables along the edges. Edward quickly finds our table and sets us out.

As we approach I see women dressed in their holiday finery. Men either in suits or tuxes. Almost all of them have their noses in the air like their shit doesn't stink. We get to our table and the men all jump up from their seats. The woman are giving me the once over. I see Rose sitting down next to two empty seats, and a large I mean huge, man standing next to her. This man has to be the scariest person I've ever seen. But as I look to his face, he has this boyish grin that makes him look like his is twelve and is about to stick a frog down the back of my shirt. He has short black curly hair, and sharp blue eyes full of laughter and mirth.

"Eddie!" The big man booms out. Christ, not only is his body big, his voice seems even bigger. I resist the urge to bring my hands to my ears.

"Emmett! How many times have I told you, don't call me Eddie!" Edward grumbles. He pulls out my chair and I sit down next to Rose.

Rose leans over and whispers in my ear, "Thank god you arrived, I was ready to kill that bitch on the end." I look down at the end of the table, and see a thin woman with short blond hair with a scowl on her face. She's pretty but no where near as beautiful as Rose.

I give Rose a look to ask what happened.

"She wouldn't shut up about how Edward ditched her tonight."

I giggle and smile at Rose.

I whisper back, "That's Kate?"

She nods her head yes.

"Who's this beauty you brought with you tonight Edward?" Emmett asks.

"This is Miss Isabella Swan, she is the daughter of an Ambassador from Holland. She doesn't know much English but is wonderful company." Edward smiles and squeezes my shoulder before sitting down.

"Oh really Edward!" A woman on the other side of the table says with a smile on her face.

"Yes really Alice."

So that must be his other cousin Alice. I know she works for the store, but is hardly in. Jetting off to one place or the other looking for items for the store. She also has jet black hair and the sharp blue eyes like her brother.

"Yes really Alice." He rolls his eyes at her before turning his attention on me. " Hoe gaat het?" (_How are you doing?)_

Edward has a smile on his face, while I try to figure out how to best answer him. I think he asked if I was well. "Goede"

I look around the table, all the men have returned to sitting. All eyes are still on me. Edward leans over and whispers to me, "Oh you can hear the wolves howling on those cold winter nights." As he glances around the table, causing me to laugh.

"Edward where did you learn to speak Dutch?" Kate inquires in a bitchy tone.

"That's easy, when we went to Amsterdam so I didn't accidentally pick up a transvestite when we were there." Emmett says while grabbing a bread stick off the table. I try not to look at Emmett in shock since I'm not suppose to understand English.

"Even understanding the language he still wouldn't listen to me about that one girl." Edward starts laughing. "For god sake Emmett she had a five o'clock shadowing going on."

The whole table erupts in laughter. I smile and try very hard not to laugh also. I look at Edward and he speaks to me in Dutch again, I assume telling me Emmett's story since I hear his name and the 'girl' name in there.

" Een travestiet Emmett eenmaal opgepikt terwijl wij in Amsterdam door de naam van Lola waren." (_Emmett once picked up a transvestite while we were in Amsterdam by the name of Lola.)_

I laugh which causes everyone else to start laughing. I hear Emmett say Asshole under his breath.

I figured I should comment back to Edward since I would if we were speaking English, plus I want to try out some of the things Rose taught me today. I have no idea what I would be saying, but she told me it was nothing bad.

"Ik zag eens een sprankelende pik."(I once saw a sparkling cock) Edward was drinking at the time, and begun to choke on his drink. I reach over and hit him on the back. "U oke?" (_You okay?) _Rose is shaking next to me, and I look over. Emmett's eyebrows are in his hairline, then he begins to laugh.

"Oh Eddie, she is a keeper." Emmett says between guffaws.

What in the hell did I say? Edward picks up his napkin, and wipes his mouth off. "I'm fine, just went down the wrong pipe." He smiles and picks up my hand kissing the back of it. He looks back to me, "Bella just said the funniest thing, she is a very witty woman."

I smile and nod like a idiot. There is a buffet on the other side of the room and Edward, Rose, Emmett and I go up to get some eats.

Edward goes before me, Emmett is right behind me followed by Rose in line. "So Isabella who taught you Dutch?" Emmett winks at me. I look at Rose and she nods her head at me. I guess she told him about our little plan for tonight.

"Rose did, why?"

Emmett looks at Rose, "I think I love you! That was great!" Emmett hugs Rose with one arm, juggling his plate of food with the other. We make our way back to the table no sooner than I put my dish down, a man comes up and asks me for a dance.

"Edward how do you say dance in Dutch?" I look at the man, he is one of the companions to a table mate. I look at Edward.

Edward looks a bit peeved. But he answers. "Dansen."

"I'm Peter." He points to himself. "Dansen?"

I figured why the hell not, "Ja." I stand up.

***B*o*J***

**(Edward POV)**

God damn wolves. I've been sitting here for the last hour and half and haven't spent one minute with Bella. She hasn't even had the chance to touch her food. Every time a song ends, someone else comes up and asks to dance with her. At least Kate has left me alone, she seems peeved at me. I'm glad, maybe she will get the hint I don't like her. I watch a bus boy come and take her plate away, and put a bowl of chocolate mousse in it's place. I look over at Alice.

"Alice, she hasn't had the chance to eat." I point to Bella who is now dancing with Jasper of all people.

"I'm sorry Edward, but we have a time schedule to keep."

"What?" I look at my watch it's close to ten thirty. Oh shoot we need to leave soon. I have a surprise planned for Bella.

Alice huffs, "Edward, we need to get the food and stuff put away so the employees can also ring in the New Year with us."

"Oh, that's nice for Jasper to do." I nod. I hear the current song starting to end. I quickly get up and go to Bella. I hear Garrett talking to Bella, but she is trying to act like she doesn't understand. I'm trying not to deck the asshole.

"Beautiful Isabella, oh how I want to take you out of here and show you how I like to ring in the New Year, you under me."

His hands move down towards Bella's ass. I grab him on the shoulder and squeeze down hard. "Excuse me Garrett, but I think I would like to reclaim my date. Maybe you should reclaim yours, last I saw of her she was over by Alice." I lean in close and whisper in Garrett's ear. "Listen, I hear you speak to a lady like that again, you won't be able to eat even with a straw by the time I get finished with you." I squeeze his shoulder real hard. I hear him whimper, I let up and then slap him hard on his back. "Glad you can understand me Garrett." Garrett practically runs from the dance floor and I claim Bella once more.

A slower song starts and I gather Bella in my arms, pulling her close. "I never thought I would get a chance to dance with you."

She looks up at me, "I just couldn't get away, I think I was being taken advantage of because of the lack of language skills. But I didn't want to blow my cover. Thank you for finally rescuing me." She leans up and kisses me on my cheek.

"So what did you think?" I ask her as I spinned her around slowly.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I'm starving though, I never got the chance to eat." I hear her stomach rumble.

"Tell you what, lets get out of here, I have someplace I want to take you."

"Sure, just lets finish this song and then leave."

I agree and pull her in tight, her head on my chest, my arm resting right above her backside. When the end of the song comes I put her into a low dip and softly kiss her. I pull her back up and she has a dazed look on her face. I see her pinching her arm.

"Why you doing that?"

"I was just checking to see if I was dreaming or not." She smiles shyly at me. We walk back to the table to grab Bella's purse and say our good-byes.

"I'm going to find Rose real quick and say good-night."

"I'll go get your coat."

I quickly got Bella's coat and found her chatting with Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. We said our goodnights and I slipped Bella's coat on her. We start to walk out when Kate stops us right before the door.

"Leaving so soon?" She asks. God this woman's voice is worse than nails on a chalkboard.

"I've planned a special surprise for Isabella." I wrap my arm around Bella's waist, she snuggles into my side. We are a perfect fit, it's like she is made for me. "Tell me Kate, how do you think I did." I look at Bella, she gazes up at me smiling.

"Not bad for a fill in." She snips. "Personally I just assume to go stag."

I'm stunned and angry at her words, but before I can say anything Bella speaks up, in English.

"You could too with that short hair cut. I think there is a drag show down on Rush street that is missing you." Bella turns to me, "Ready Edward?"

I burst out laughing while Kate stands there stunned and angry. We walk out the door and wait for the valet to bring the car around. I see Bella beginning to bite her lower lip. I've learned she only does this when she is nervous or upset.

"What's wrong Beautiful?" I take my thumb and release her lower lip from her teeth once more.

She looks up at me, "I'm sorry about what I said to Kate, Edward but she really got on my nerves."

I laugh again and kiss her lips. "It was perfect Bella, thank you." I give her a deeper kiss, we get so caught up in it we didn't realize my car showed up for a moment.

Once again Bella gets excited. I chuckle as I help her in the car. I run over and get the drivers side.

"So, where are we going?" Bella asks.

"It's a surprise." I smile at her.

"I don't like surprises, the last one I'm still trying to deal with." she grumbles.

"Don't worry Beautiful, I think you'll like this one, and we'll be there shortly." We pull out on to Lake Shore Drive and head south.

***B*o*J***

**(Carlisle POV)**

We were able to get out of the Mayor's party pretty easily. Esme complained of an upset stomach and we left. Esme has been beside herself most of the day. I'm thinking of hiring a private investigator if we don't find out more on our own soon.

Just as we pulled up to Confederates we noticed Edward's car out front.

"Don't go up there Carl, looks like Edward is leaving." I park the car quickly and we watch for Edward. "Oh my goodness!"

"What Esme?" Looking around I spot Edward and a beautiful brunette.

"That's Bella Swan and Edward, kissing!" Esme gushes happily.

I sat there gaping at my son. I have never seen him so public with his emotions. He usually shies away from something so private, like kiss in public. Even when he was with Tanya he only held her hand when they were out, they didn't hug and kiss like most young couples do. This is a different Edward we are seeing. "Wow, Esme I think your on to something. Bella is the one with the seven month old baby. It has to be the same baby you saw him with."

We watch them slowly pull out and get on Lake Shore drive.

"Lets follow them!" Esme claps "Then we can finally just ask!"

"Yes, dearest." I pull out on to Lake Shore and follow far enough behind him so hopefully he doesn't catch on.

***B*o*J***

_Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts!_

_For pictures of Jasper's Restaurant please join my Facebook page:_

_Pumpkin My Kitty Fan Fiction_

_https:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/217549928311006/_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Thanks to those who pointed out my Dutch wasn't up to par. I totally blame Bing Translator for the mistakes, if I need to use Dutch again I have a couple of reviewers who I think might help me. _

_Beware!_

_**Fluffiness overload ahead, with a dash of lemon.**_

_My longest chapter yet._

**I don't own Twilight, but Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 was great!**

**Chapter 16**

**(Bella POV)**

We're driving down Lake Shore Drive, when I remember about Tony. I feel horrible I haven't checked once tonight. I pull out my purse and text Sue real quick, just in case she is already asleep. I get a text right back telling me that Tony is dumb, fat and happily asleep.

"Tony alright?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, he's in bed, sound asleep." I sigh.

My stomach growls again.

"Sounds like you ate a mountain lion."

"At this point I wish I have eaten a mountain lion, I'm starving. Didn't have much time to eat between Rose's torture and taking care of Tony. All though, I did have some nice strained banana's, they weren't half bad." Some baby food is really pretty good, I have come to love the vanilla custard jars the best.

"Don't worry, I have something ready for you to eat where we are going?"

"Where are we going?" I ask once more.

"Right here." He puts the car in park and gets out. Looking around I see we are at a marina. Edward opens my door and helps me out. He grabs a bag from the back seat, closes the door after locking it, then takes my hand and pulls me towards the docks.

"What are we doing here?" I see rows, and rows of very big boats. "These are some big boats."

"Have you been on a boat before?" He takes a turn down an side slip. There is no wind coming off the lake, the night is clear. It is a bit chilly but with my wool pea coat on, I'm fine.

"Yeah, but my dad's row boat or the Washington State Ferry isn't in league with these floating mansions." There are boats here that are three, four floors high and that's not counting what is below deck. I spot a older gentlemen a few boats away waiting outside a gold fast looking boat. His face looks like he has travel the waters many times, its old and worn. His hair is white sticking up in all directions reminding me of that picture of Albert Einstein. As we get closer I notice he has red eyebrows. That is weird.

"Hello Red!" Edward calls out.

"Edward my boy!" Red sticks out his hand at Edward, who takes it and shakes it briefly. "Is this the your Beautiful you told me about?"

I feel my cheeks go red and I look down at the wharf. Edward moves his hand around my waist and pulls me to him. He kisses me on the top of my head, while I snuggle into him. "Yes, this is my Beautiful."

I look shyly at the old man, "I also go by Bella. Its nice to meet you Red?" Somehow it came out as a question.

Red laughs at me, "My hair use to match my eyebrows many moons ago. The nickname just stuck."

"Is everything ready?" Edward inquires.

"Yep, heater is on, food hot and the champagne just needs to be poured. Just get on up, and when your ready I'll help cast you off."

"Thanks Red! Give us a couple of minutes." Edward steps on board and throws the bag he was carrying on deck, he turns back and holds his hand out to me. "Come on Beautiful, let me show you my boat."

I look at him wary, then down at the water.

"Don't worry love, I won't let you fall in, trust me."

"Okay, but if I fall in, you mister are in big trouble!" I warn

I take his hand and he firmly holds it. I step on board with both feet on the boat. He guides me up on deck and through a huge glass door. This boat is nothing like I've ever seen. It has hard wood floors, a leather couch that also serves as a dining area when a table turns from a coffee table into a dining table. There is a small kitchen or is it galley? Right across from the captain's chair. The roof of the boat is made of glass also, and I can see all the stars tonight. Between the kitchen and the captains chair is stairs that lead down to I guess the bedroom or rather stateroom I think they call that on boats. There is purple lighted strips in the ceiling that give off a soft romantic glow. I notice cheese, sausage, and crackers on the table. There is also a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket along with two glass flutes. I stand to the side and watch Edward take the bag down to the stateroom and return. He turns on the boats engines then goes out and takes in the lines. I look around and its amazing how much they fit into such a little space. Still this boat is almost the same size as my apartment…matter of fact I think it's bigger, the kitchen sure is. Edward comes back in and takes my hand. He guides me over to the captain's chair, which is more like a captain's bench since it can fit two people.

"Want to sit next to me while I guide the boat out?"

"You sure I won't be in the way?"

Edward shakes his head no.

"Then sure, the biggest boat I've been on its my dad's row boat, that is totally people powered." Edward helps me up into the seat and then takes his place next to me. He slowly steers the boat out of it's slip and into the channel. Before I know it we are out into the lake and moving fast. "So where we headed?"

"You see that?" he points off into the distance, I see a Ferris wheel.

"Isn't that Navy Pier?"

"Yeah, and we are going to drop anchor little ways past that. Then we will sit back and countdown the New Year and watch fireworks."

We rode fast along the water, the lake is like smooth glass. Edward slows down the boat, then stops. I hear a machine start up towards the front of the boat.

"That's the anchor dropping." He answers my unasked question. "Here let me help you down." Edward scoots out and then helps me down. He then goes over to the set of cabinets on the other side of the boat and picks up a remote and plays for it a minute then music starts playing out the speakers softly. The lights dim where everything now has a purple hue. He puts the remote down and stretches out his hand to me. "Dance with me."

I take his hand and he pulls me in close. We slowly sway to the soft piano music playing in the background. The music is soft and sweet, full of hope and longing. I've never heard anything like it before. After a few minutes I question him. "This is a very nice piece of music. I've never heard it before."

"You haven't heard it before," he smiles down at me, "I composed it."

My mouth drops open in awe. Is there anything this man can't do?

"You…you composed it?"

He nods his head, another track starts to play also all piano, and another I haven't heard before. This one more dark and sultry. He slowly grids his pelvis into mine. I feel his hardness press into my belly. The music has a Latin flare to it, so Edward spins me out and pulls me back in even closer if that is possible.

"Isabella, you are so beautiful." Edward's husky voice whispers in my ear. "I think about you all the time, you come into my life and consumed it like a fire through a dry forest." I look up into his deep green eyes, I see a so many emotions flit through them, desire, longing, hope, joy, and adoration. "I've never met anyone so loving, selfless, funny, and beautiful in my life. You are the first thing I think of when I wake in the morning and the last when I fall asleep, and even then…" He kisses me gently, "Even then I still dream about you all night long."

I stare at him and wonder why me? What makes me so special to get this handsome mans attention? He looks at me like I'm the last beer at Oktoberfest. Edward, oh Edward. How can I fall in love with you in a week? How is that possible. But I can't deny, I'm in love with him so much. But how is this going to work, I mean Tony, he thinks Tony is mine. What if he is only feeling this way because of Tony?

_Can't you just enjoy the moment Bella? _

Yes, I should just enjoy the moment. I bring my hand up and cup his face. "I dream about you too Edward, and I've never felt like this before. When I'm around you I feel safe and at ease knowing you won't do anything to intentional to hurt Tony or I." I pull his face to me and kiss him hard, trying to show the feelings I can't put into words, at least not yet. All my desire, hope, joy, love go into this kiss and he takes and gives the same back once more. Then my stomach rumbles. I curse the need to eat.

"Bella…" he moans as he pulls away. He pulls me over to the couch. "Here take a seat eat up some of the cheese, sausage and crackers and I'll go and get the champagne ready."

***B*o*J***

**(Edward POV)**

I get the champagne out of the ice bucket and start to remove the foil while I turned around. I glanced up and saw Bella pick up one of the little sausages on the platter and slowly sucked it in her mouth. I almost dropped the bottle. Then she moaned all blood cease going to my brain and went straight to my dick. I'm wishing now I still had my trusty jacket on. I get behind the counter willing my 'Willie' to go down. I mean its one thing when we are dancing and I 'accidentally' get to close, its another parading around in front of her. I also need this time to cool things down a bit. We were getting pretty heavy there, but I wanted to be honest with Bella. I open up the bottle with a _POP_!

I watch the cork bounce off the ceiling of the boat and drop right into Bella's champagne glass.

"YES! Two points!" Bella cheers and starts laughing.

"Hey, that's at least a three pointer. I mean from the kitchen off the ceiling nothing but net!" I chuckle. Bella shakes her head with my goofiness and picks up her glass tips the cork out. I walk over and pour the chilled liquid into our glasses, place the bottle back into the ice bucket.

"This is a nice boat Edward. I've never been on one this nice."

"I got this last summer, Emmett, Jasper and sometimes my dad go out and fish, sometimes just to enjoy the open lake. But this is the first time I've enjoyed New Years eve on the water. You're the first woman I've brought on this boat."

"Really? The first?" She smiles up at me and pops in another cracker.

I nod and take a sip of my champagne.

"Do you do that much, go out on the boat?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Not as much as I want but when I can I try to make the most of it. The store, right now, takes so much of my time. I'm trying to get everything in order so I can take over in June. Then things will calm down for me….I hope." I smile at her.

"I couldn't imagine having to worry about something like a whole store." She shakes her head "Maybe that is why I want to be a writer, I only have to worry about myself…um and Tony."

I still have a hard time comprehending how this loving woman left her baby at an orphanage. It just doesn't seem to fit, especially after seeing her take care of Tony. She never has told me about Tony's father. I mean she acts like he was no one she could remember or care for, again unlike the Bella I've come to know. I push those thoughts back now, I mean if Tony's father wanted nothing to do with them then why should I worry about it. The past is the past. For now I want to talk about the future.

Bella finishes up eating and I check my watch, it's fifteen minutes till midnight.

"So any New Years Resolutions?" I ask her

Bella sits back and thinks for a moment, "Hmm, New Years Resolutions…I usually have the same one every year."

I smile at her, "What is that?" I realize I've take her hand into mine and rubbing little circles over the back of it.

Bella looks down at my hand a dreamy smile on her face, "I promise to make the New Year better than the last. All though, this year will be tough to beat."

"That good?" I take her other hand in mine. For some reason I just can't stop touching her.

"Yes I think so. I graduated college, move to Chicago, got a great job at Mason's, Met Rose, Sue, Seth and you." she blushes, "I got Tony also. I have to say it's been a full good year."

"Yes it does."

"How about you? You have any resolutions?"

Oh yes I do little lamb, I'm just hoping you agree. "Just one."

Bella sits staring at me, I glance at my watch and see we have two minutes to midnight. "Well what is it?"

I release her hands and get up, "I'll let you know at midnight." I grin at her then kiss her on her cheek, offering my hand. "Why don't you get your jacket back on, I go down to the stateroom and grab a couple of blankets and we sit out back of the boat and watch the fireworks?"

Bella slides off the bench and I help her with her coat on, I grab my coat and also slide it on. I go down to the stateroom, open the closet and grab two thick blankets. I go back up and grab Bella's hand. We step outside I put one blanket down on the padded bench seat, we both sit down and then we drape the other blanket around us. I put my arm around Bella and pull her tightly to me. We can hear the noises off the bow of the boat from Navy Pier.

"Wow they are loud." Bella comments.

"Yes, they are. At least we should be able to hear the countdown from here."

Just as I finished telling her that we hear the countdown begin.

Ten….nine….eight…seven…six…five…

I look at Bella, she looks up at me. Her eyes sparkling and wide. I cup her face with my hand and she briefly closes her eyes, leaning into my touch.

Four…three…two….one….HAPPY NEW YEAR! We hear the crowd roar, flashing lights of multiple colors, loud bangs from the fireworks going off overhead.

I pull Bella into a passionate kiss, my hands roaming up and down her back, her hands pulling and tugging on my hair. In that moment I see my future. This woman is everything to me, in just one short week I have fallen totally in love with Isabella Swan. I would scream it from the rooftops if I didn't thin it would scare her away. Our tongue dance with each other, and the booms still fill the air. We finally pull our mouths apart, our poor bodies screaming for oxygen.

"Happy New Year Edward." she whispers

"Happy New Year, Isabella." I whisper back, then kiss her again. I pull back once more, "Bella?"

"Yes"

I look deep into her big brown eyes, and find myself lost again. "Over the last week I've come to know and like you very, very much. I was hoping that, maybe if you wanted…" Pull yourself together Cullen, your starting to sound like a middle schooler. "Bella, would you please be my girlfriend." I close my eyes waiting, hoping I'm not rejected. She doesn't say anything and I feel my heart plummeting. I slowly open my eyes and see her brilliant smile.

"Yes, Edward I would love to be your girlfriend." She throws her arms around my neck and kisses me again. "What was your resolution? It's after midnight."

I kiss her on her nose, "It's already been taken care of." She looks confused at first, then smiles at me once more. "My resolution was to ask you to be my girlfriend. So thank you for helping me with it." I grab her hand and pull her back inside the boat.

We get back inside and I help her take off her coat and little jacket thing that came with the dress, exposing her bare shoulder. I can't help myself I lean down and kiss it softly. Running my lips up the nape of her neck. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I arranged it with Sue earlier today to keep Tony till one tomorrow if we wanted to. I was hoping you would spend the night with me on the boat." Bella turns around and looks at me, her eyes wide, her mouth open with shock, "Not that I expect anything," I deny, hoping but not expecting "Just to sleep, I'll even sleep on one of the twin berths I have down there if that makes you more at ease. I just thought you might want an whole night out without having to worry about Tony."

Bella searches my face, and I hope she see's I'm being sincere. "That is a nice surprise Edward, I would love to spend the night out here. But I don't have anything to wear to bed."

"Don't worry, Rose picked you out a few things for tonight and to wear in the morning."

I bring her down to the stateroom and grab the bag I carried from the car. "Here, everything you need should be in here. I'll leave you so you can change." I start to walk to the stairs to go back on top so she can have her privacy.

"Wait."

I turn around, "You need something Bella?"

She fidgets a little, "I need help with my zipper."

I smile at her and tell her to turn around. I find the zipper and slowly lower it, and again the urge to touch her is out of my control. I trail kisses down her back with every inch I uncover until I get right above her ass where the zipper ends. Bella's breathing is coming out with heavy pants. She slowly turns around, her eyes bore into me with the unmistakable look of lust. She drops her dress and pools on the floor around her feet. I feel myself gulp and I take in her beautiful body. Her breast are perfect, she has a small birthmark by her belly button. Only clothing still on her are little panties and strapless bra both in midnight blue. I feel my cock getting the hardest it ever has.

"Bella?"

"Edward, I'm not ready to make love to you yet," she blushes and its better than last time I saw her with hardly anything on, she isn't running away this time. "But I would like to make you feel good."

"You don't have to sweet girl." Trying to give her an out and kick my self in the ass for saying that. Cause my cock hasn't been touched by anyone other than me for four years.

FOUR YEARS!

Bella moves over to me and starts unbuttoning my shirt, "But I want to Edward," she leans in and kisses me, "I want to so bad" I moan and grab her soft waist.

We make short order taking the rest of my clothes off in-between kisses. When I'm left in nothing but my black silk boxers I slowly push Bella down onto the bed, crawling on top of her and kissing her like my life depends on it.

I bring my hands up and squeeze her right breast through her bra. Bella arches into my touch with a whimpered "Please" I take that as consent to take her bra off. Thanking the lord I have notice this is a front clasping bra I quickly take it off of her.

When my eyes have finally set site on the rosiest nipples on god's green earth, I think I've died and gone to heaven. I latch my lips on one while pinching and rolling the other between my fingers.

"Does that feel good, Bella?" when I switch sides, her moan and whimpering continues.

She doesn't answer but she thrusts against my lower half causing me to moan in mid suckle. I bring my hand down and cup her sex through her underwear, grinding my palm into her clit.

"Oh Edward," she moans, I feel her hands exploring my body, stroking slowly down my chest until she reaches the waistband of my boxers. She hesitates for a moment before cupping my cock from the outside causing me to moan.

"God…Bella."

If she puts her hand on my dick I will come in two point five seconds. I look at Bella when I reach up and start putting my hand down her panties. I try to gage if I should or shouldn't, but then she answers without me asking the question.

"Please Edward, Please."

My hand goes under and all I feel is smooth. Oh god, she waxed. I part her folds with my middle finger and dip it inside. God is she wet.

"Your so wet Bella, how come?" I smirk at her "Who makes you this wet?" I slowly start pumping my finger in and out of her hot box. God she is so tight, how is she so tight? I hear an alarm bell go off in the back of my mind but I ignore it because Bella's hand is under my boxers now grabbing and stroking my hard cock.

"You Edward, only you get me this wet." she moans "Faster Edward."

Her grip tightens around my cock and she is stroking me up and down at a fast pace. I insert another finger and use my thumb to roll her clit around. My hips and her hips pushing into each other, trying to get to the edge and fall over. I'm getting close and fast, but I want Bella to cum first. I thrust my tongue into her mouth, add a third finger and pinch her nipple at the same time. She breaks our kiss and screams my name.

"EDWARD!" I feel her walls contract around my fingers and liquid just coating my hand while she comes. Felling her come apart trips my own orgasm and I scream her name while cumin all over hers and mine stomachs.

Once we were done riding out our climaxes, I slowly remove my hand from her panties, bringing my fingers up to my mouth and sucking her juices off my fingers.

"Oh god, you taste wonderful." I moan, I'm defiantly gonna get some of that from the source real soon. We lay and cuddle for a bit until it got a bit sticky and we needed to clean off. We took turns in the head cleaning up and getting changed. While Bella was changing I turned down the bed, then went and secured the boat for the night. When I got back down below, Bella was already in the bed. I stand at the end not knowing if I'm sleeping in bed with her or bunking elsewhere.

"Come on Edward, get in." She smiles at me and pats the bed next to her.

I jump into bed next to her, causing her to giggle. "Thanks Bella, for everything." I kiss her on the forehead and pull the covers up over us. I take her in my arms, she lays her head on my chest.

"No, thank you Edward." She kisses my chest. I feel her relax and her breathing to even out telling me she is sleeping. I soon follow after her.

***B*o*J***

**(Esme POV)**

We watched Edward turn into the Marina, we were unable to make the same light so we had to wait while we watched Edward pull away. By the time we were able to pull in and park, Edward's boat was leaving the Marina.

"Try giving Edward a call Esme." Carlisle turns off the car and leans back.

I call Edward and it goes straight to voice mail. "Darn it. He must have it turned off, it went right to voice mail."

"Leave him a message dearest, tell him we expect him for brunch tomorrow no excuses."

I frown. I wanted to get this over with tonight so I can start spending time with my grandchild. I hang up the phone without leaving a message.

"I have a better idea. You leave a message with Edward, to meet up tomorrow. I will go visit Bella Swan, she let me read some of the book she is writing so I can see her with the reason I wanted to talk about her book. That isn't a lie, Carmen loved it and wants to talk to Bella about publishing it at her firm. Since it's a holiday she should be home, you said her family is out of the country right?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard from Shelly when I overheard her ask Bella if she was going to spend it with her parents. They are some type of trip around the world."

Carlisle takes out his phone and calls Edward, "Hello Son, I need you to come by the house tomorrow, I have something very important that needs to be discussed. Give me a call when you get this. Love you son." Carlisle pushes end on his phone, "All done, how about we take the boat out and watch the fireworks. If Edward took his out Red should still be around here somewhere. Let me call him next." Carlisle calls Red, he is still here so Carl asks Red to ready our boat. "All done, lets get going maybe we can spy on them a bit."

We get out of the car and walk down the dock to our boat. Red greets us and helps us aboard. Our boat is a bit bigger than Edward's but we've had it for years. Red drives our boat out for us since he has an idea where Edward is heading. I look at my watch and see it's fifteen minutes to midnight.

"I hope we can find them before the fireworks start." I look out the front of the boat trying to find Edward's in the mist of all of them. There are a lot of boats out here tonight, must be due to the weird warm weather we've been having since Christmas. I turn around and Carlisle has gone below deck. "Carlisle?" I yell down.

"Yes, dearest?" He calls back

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to find Edward's boat?"

Carlisle reappears with a large bag.

"What's that?" I point to the bag.

"This, my dear, will help us find Edward." He places the bag down on the couch and opens it up.

He pulls a smaller bag out and unzips that. Inside is the largest binoculars I've ever seen. "What's that?"

"These are high powered binoculars with night vision. We should see what Edward is up to without getting too close."

"Why do you have those?"

"Jasper gave them to me last year. They are for spotting…um…fish, yeah fish!"

I narrow my eyes at my husband, fish…right. The boys and him were checking out the girls in the bikini's, I know them all to well. I'm going to drop it for the moment we are on a mission.

"Right, fish." I roll my eyes at him.

Red tells us he found Edward's boat. We look out and see Edward and Bella walk out the back of his boat and sit down and wait for the fireworks. They look so beautiful together, my grandson must be so cute. We hear the countdown from Navy Pier and the fireworks start going off. Carl has gone up on deck outside to get a better view. I follow him.

"Let me look Carlisle." I try and grab the binoculars from him.

"Hold on dearest, the strap is around my neck."

He hands me the binoculars, making sure the night vision is still on. I hold them up to my eyes.

"Everything is green."

Carlisle chuckles, "That's how it suppose to be, dearest."

"Really?" I ask then look through the lens again "Edward and Bella look like rejects from an Avatar audition."

I continue to spy on them while fireworks go overhead. Edward says something to Bella, I wish we were closer so I could hear. Then Bella throws her arms around Edward smiling a huge smile which Edward returns. I see a sparkling ring on her left ring finger. Oh my goodness! The ring I saw him with earlier! OH MY GOD, my baby is going to get married! I drop the binoculars and they fall into the lake. Carl tries to catch them but almost falls overboard himself.

"Esme! Those were a gift!" Carlisle yells while trying to right himself. Then I hear him mumble "I'm getting too old for this shit."

"I'll buy you another one, that's not important right now."

"What did you see that caused you to drop two thousand dollars to the bottom of Lake Michigan?" Carlisle grumbles.

"I just saw our son propose to Bella."

"What?" Carlisle shakes his head. "Are you sure?"

"Remember I saw him picking up a ring today? I saw that ring on Bella just now, after he asked her something. From her reaction it had to be a marriage proposal."

"Edward is getting married?" Carlisle shakes his head. "Why is he keeping her and the baby from us?" He sounds hurt.

"I know it hurts but we must have faith in him. It hurts me too, but we must trust Edward."

Carlisle and I go back inside and tell Red to take us back to the marina. During all of our spying I forgotten to wish Carl a Happy New Year.

We sit down together and watch the city slowly go by while we return to the marina, I turn to Carlisle.

"Happy New Years my darling husband."

"Happy New Years dearest." He gives me a soft kiss. "Don't fret, we will find out all we need to know later today about Edward and Bella."

***B*o*J***

_I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving. We did in our home, over ate, over slept, over shopped. LOL I think I have recovered._

_So, next chapter the shit will start to really hit the fan when Carlisle will finally confront Edward._

_Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm sorry if the Dutch was wrong in the last chapter and now have a few reviewers who can help me if I need to use Dutch again. Thanks to those who correct me. ;)_

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Some of them are down right funny. _

_If you got through this chapter without too many cavities because face it became one big fluff fest, more power to you._

_Pictures of the boat can be found on my Facebook page:_

_Pumpkin My Kitty Fan Fiction_

_https:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/217549928311006/_

_Reviewers!_

_Breese, ADADancer, pinky jazz, lanigirl96003, rpattz granny, toocute24, cbmorefie, dazzleglo, hermionerox89, reader kitty, melissamary55, texasangel75, alc1002, teamswitzerlandmom, bonz245, jaclynheartz, snoopylover60, melanieintn, Lily Hugo, ccmaja, millie 3113, LeelaCullen, Missbe93, lovinjim, LoveThoseVampires, Daisy Grace, maybebaby23, Fen29, Babe Pryor, pinky jazz, Edward's Baby Bella, deedee cullen, cheermom13, banana fox, Carlaisabel, banana fox, Amazone3, bonz245, Readerforlife, timsi6, flitney, crazy-chick-4life, Amazone3, lyricalgirl0521, TwilightSVU, kariTwilove, digbygirl, codixele, Edward's Baby Bella, lovinjim, klr52, andreacf77, butterflykiss69, Tendarts, 01katie, Inserthilariousnamehere, and Godschildtweety _

_Beta-ed by: kittyfiction2008_


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't own Twilight but do own Vodka Gummy Worms_

**Chapter 17**

**(Carlisle POV)**

"Yes, Jenks, just email me everything you were able to come up with."

"_You didn't give me a lot of time, but this is the bare minimum I've been able to find out since two this morning."_

"You'll be paid well, my friend. I wouldn't of asked you this unless it wasn't really important."

"_I just emailed it to you, if you have any questions call me back."_

"Thanks Jenks, Happy New Year."

"_Good-bye Mr. Cullen. Happy New Year to you too."_

I called Jenks right after we got back from downtown. I've should of called him when this first came up. I really don't know why Edward would keep us in the dark. It doesn't make any sense.

I pull up my email program and click on the new email from Jenks.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: Requested Information**

**Isabella Marie Swan **

**DOB 09/13/90 Forks, Washington**

**Parents: Charles and Renee Swan, Forks Washington**

**Charles, former Chief of Police of the City of Forks, co owner of Nee's Dinner and Swans Sensations.**

**Renee, co owner of Nee's Diner and Swans Sensations.**

**Isabella Swan lived in Forks Washington until completing Forks High School in 2005. Was granted a full scholarship to University of Washington graduated 2011 with a duel major in Litature and Music. Moved to Chicago, Illinois July 2011.**

**I looked into Birth Records in Washington and there is no birth recorded to an Isabella Marie Swan in the State of Washington. If the child was a result of a home birth it might have been delayed getting registered since in that state and several others the parents have up to a year to record the birth. You told me the child was born on June, 20****th**** of last year, I will continue to search birth records in other states if I have any lucky I will inform you post haste.**

**Sincerely,**

**Jay Jenks**

**Jenks Investigations**

I sit back in my chair and think. I really haven't learned anything knew but Jenks is still working on it. What was new was the name Swan Sensations. I've heard of that before but I can't remember what it is. I googled Swan Sensations and was even more confused. What the hell does Big Mouth Billy the talking Bass have to do with them or The Snugglie? But nothing that comes out and says Swans Sensations. I push my lap top away and get up from the desk.

I hear my lovely wife coming by the clicks on the hardwood floor in the hallway. A gentle knock at my office door and she peeks her head in.

"You busy Carl?" She walks in wearing a red blouse and tan slacks with matching red heals.

"No Dearest. I just was going over what Jenks sent me." I point to my laptop.

Esme comes over and sits down on the couch. I join her and give her a kiss on her lips. This woman still sets my heart a flame. I've never felt like I was getting older with Esme by my side. She keeps me young.

"Find out anything new?"

"No, not really."

"Has Carbon called yet?"

"Yes, he called about an hour ago. He said he would be here by lunch." I glance at my watch, "So in about an hour."

"Good, I best be going if I'm going to try to catch Bella at home then."

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean? Of course it's the right thing. That is our grandbaby!"

"But what if it isn't Esme. I don't want you to get hurt."

Esme gets up shaking her head violently. "No, no…that has to be my grandbaby!"

I get up and hold Esme to my body, trying to calm her down. I pull back and look into her beautiful eyes. I so want this child to be Edward's not just for our sakes but for Edward's. Since Tanya he has closed himself off to relationships. Just digging into work all the time. I have seen though in the last week his changes. He seems happier, relaxed. I don't know if it is because of this baby or Isabella Swan or a combination of them both. Hopefully by the end of the day we will have some answers.

***B*o*J***

I heard a car pull up outside and then the front door opening and closing.

"Dad?"

"In the living room Edward."

Edward walks in wearing blue jeans and a white button up shirt.

"Happy New Year, Pops." Edward comes over and gives me a hug.

"Where is Mom?"

"Oh, she had an errand to run. She'll be back shortly. Have a seat son. Victoria made us sandwiches for lunch. I think this is the last of the turkey from Christmas."

We sat down and had our lunch. We talked about the store and how we spent our New Years.

"I had a great New Years Dad. I've started to see a girl in the last week. Her name is Bella Swan, she works in the Personal Shopper department. She has beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her hair is long, rich and the color of dark mahogany. She is small, but not as small as Alice. Her personality is perfect. She is so smart Dad, she loves music and reading." I watch Edward's eyes glaze over before he shook himself out of his memories. "I think she is the one Dad, I asked her to be my girlfriend last night and she agreed." A grin crosses his face.

So that is what Esme must of saw last night. I'm a bit relieved he isn't keeping a surprised engagement from his Mother and I.

"Yes, I know Bella. I've run into her a few times at the store. She is a lovely young lady. Your mother adores her."

"Mom? She knows Bella?"

"Yes, she was her personal shopper one day last week. Bella didn't know it was your mother. Remember she uses a different name when she visit's the sales floor."

"Oh, that's right. That's silly she does that. Using a fake name." Edward rolls his eyes.

"I know, but that is the way her mother did it also. I just think she likes the role play." I wink at my son.

Edward visually gags, "Eww, Dad, I don't need that image. You'll be lucky to have grandchildren now."

Now he has opened the can of worms for me.

"Speaking of grandchildren." I pull the packet of papers from underneath some magazines where I had hidden it. I pull out his trip itinerary from when he went to Seattle for that course nine months before the child's birth. Isabella's records of her attending the same university that Edward was at during the same time. "When exactly where you going to tell your mother and me about our grandson?"

Edward stands up and shouts, "WHAT?"

"Calm down son, your mother and I know Isabella's child is your son." I try to sit him back down but he refuses.

"No he isn't my son." he denies.

"Not according to your mother."

"What does mom have to do with this?" Confusion crosses his face.

"She has seen the child…"

"Tony." he mumbles while sitting down and grabbing his hair.

"Who?"

"Tony is the name of Bella's baby."

He looks up at me, and I'm filled with pride. The child has to been named after my mentor and father-in-law Anthony. "You named him after your grandpa? He would of loved that." I smiled at him, but in return I got a scowl.

"Dad, I'm telling you I'm not that baby's father!"

I'm getting a little ticked at my son, "How can you deny your child, Edward? We didn't raise you like that."

Shock comes across Edwards face before he composes himself. He gets up and starts to leave.

"Where are you going Edward?"

"To Bella's!" he yells when he reaches the front door.

"That's where your mother is now." I yell back.

"WHAT?" he screams before coming back into the living room. "What in the hell is Mom doing at Bella's?"

"Getting to know her grandson."

Edward comes up and places his hands on my arms and looks me dead in the eye. "Tony isn't my son, before a week ago I never even met Bella."

"But…you mom says the baby looks just like you and has your Grandfather's eyes." I'm really confused now, who do I believe my wife or my son.

"I can't explain it to you now Dad, but I need to get to Bella's before she runs."

I place a hand on my chest, "You think she will take the baby…I mean, Tony away?"

"I hope not Dad, but I better get there before Mom messes everything up!" he throws his hands up in frustration. "I need to go!" He runs to the door and out to his car, I hear tires squeal as he pulls out of the driveway.

I plop back down on to the sofa, running my fingers through my hair, "Well, that didn't go quite as planned."

I walked back to my office and picked up my phone. I dialed the number for my lawyer.

***B*o*J***

**(Edward's POV)**

I can't believe my parents! They think I'm Tony's dad. I wish I was but I'm not. Now that I got Bella and Tony, my parents are sticking their noses where they don't belong! What would even set my parents down the route? Have they lost their minds? I've never kept anything from them. Sure I hadn't told them about asking Bella to be my girlfriend but I didn't want to say anything just in case she shot me down.

I grab my Bluetooth and stick it in my ear and dial Bella.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

Pick up! Come on Bella, pick up. Please don't let my ditsy Mother screw us up.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

'_Hi this is Bella, I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after that annoying beeping thing.'_

_Beeeeeeeppppp…._

"Err, Hi Bella, it's Edward. Could you please call me when you get this? I'm on my way to your place now."

Suddenly traffic just stops on the highway. I hit my steering wheel with the palm of my hand. "Shit!"

I tried calling Bella again, while waiting for traffic to start moving. Once again no answer.

It took three hours to get to Bella's. Between the accident that I passed on the highway and all the holiday traffic it was a nightmare. I pull up in front of Bella's building and go in. Sue stops me before I head upstairs to Bella's.

"Edward, hold on." Sue grabs my arm. "Bella isn't here, she left about four hours ago."

I felt my heart plummet and I slowly sink down on to the floor grasping my hair. What happened?

***B*o*J***

**(Earlier at Bella's home)**

**(Bella POV)**

This has been a wonderful start to the New Year. After the magical night on Edward's boat and the best sleep of my life he dropped me off early with promises to see each other this evening. I'm talking the next week off so I can organize my new apartment. I wanted to paint Tony's nursery before we move everything in. Paint fumes is not good for a baby, so Sue is letting me keep my current place until I have everything ready for my new place across the hall. I still have some packing to do so I placed Tony down into the travel playpen and begun to pack up my books. Just as I got finished with the first box of books I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I call over my shoulder, got to be either Sue or Rose since she said she was coming over today.

"Hello? Bella?" I hear a some what filmier female voice call.

I jump up and turn around banging my head on my bookcase in the process. "Ouch!" I mumble. There stands in my little apartment is Mrs. Esme Platt, "Mrs. Platt…I mean Esme, what are you doing here?" I look around and move the boxes I had on the couch off so she can sit. "Sit down, please." I move more things around, "Sorry about the mess but I'm in the middle of moving."

Esme takes a seat on the couch, just before I sit down Tony wants out of his fabric prison also known as the playpen. "Hold on a sec let me get the baby."

I pick Tony up from the playpen and bounce him on my hip. I pick up his little hand and wave it at Esme, "Mr. Tony I like you to meet Ms. Esme." Tony giggles while I wave his hand. Esme looks in awe at Tony. She must be one of those can't wait to be a grandma type of people. My mother is one, I see the signs right away. Watery eyes, quivering lips, the total look of longing and adoration. She has them all covered. "Ms. Esme this is Mr. Tony." I sit down on the couch next to Esme.

"He is just a doll!" Esme gasps, "Can I hold him?" she begs

I smile at her gently and hand her Tony. "What brings you by today Esme? How did you find out where I lived?" That is bothering me a bit on how she found my house.

"Oh from the store." She says off handily

"Mason's is giving out employee personal information?" I'm concerned I mean if this nice lady can get my home address what about an ax murderer or something.

Esme smiles and coos at Tony while answering me, "Bella dear, my husband runs the store." I look at her shocked, I thought, Carlisle Cullen runs the store for now anyway from what Edward told me. She stops playing with Tony and looks at me, "My name is Esme Cullen, I'm Carlisle wife and Edward's mother. I use a false name when shopping so I don't get the brown nose treatment at the store instead of an honest opinion."

That's strange but if it makes her shopping experience better who am I to say anything, even if it is weird.

"Really? I don't know what to say to that. That still doesn't explain why you're here at my home."

Tony starts fussing and I get up and make a bottle for him while Esme continues to try and distract him. I bring the bottle back offering to take Tony from Esme but she waves me off and grabs the bottle from me and begins to feed Tony.

"So what can I do for you Esme?" I questioned her again.

Esme gets thoughtful for a moment then finally answers the million dollar question, "I came about your book. I let my sister-in-law read the chapters you have given me and she loved it!"

"That's great! I'm glad she enjoyed that. But pardon me if it sounds rude, you could of just got me at the store and told me." I'm glad her sister-in-law loved it, I'm happy someone enjoyed my story.

"Well, my sister-in-law Carmen is one of the owners of Great Lakes Publishing and would like to meet with you about your book. She really thinks there is a market for pre-teen and teenage girls with your book. She even thinks it could be as big as Harry Potter."

I clasp my hand to my heart, I got an in! OH MY GOD I GOT AN IN! I feel my breathing pick up, the sweat forming on my skin. I can't believe it…..calm down Bella. Just because you have a meet up doesn't mean they will publish your book. I try to pull myself together.

"Esme! Oh Esme!" I realize tears are falling down my face, I'm bouncing in my seat. "I…can't…..oh wow…..REALLY?"

"I would like to invite you over for dinner next Sunday so Carmen can meet and talk to you about the book in a comfortable setting." She looks down at Tony, who has since stopped eating and fallen asleep in Esme arms. Esme leans down and kisses Tony on the forehead. "You should bring little Tony here, my husband would love to meet him too."

"Are you sure? I could always get my landlady to watch Tony."

A look of horror comes across her face, "Yes, I would love for you to bring Tony also." Something about her look and the way she replied had me on edge. I quickly brush that notion aside and just accept the offer as it stands.

"That would be great. But, um, I don't have a car at the moment." My old red Chevy bit the dust shortly after I arrived in Chicago and never saw the need to replace it yet since I have public transportation so readily available.

"I'm sure Edward could bring you with no problem."

Now its my turn to be shocked. I didn't know if Edward had told his parents about me yet since we have only been seeing each other for a week. I haven't told mine about Edward, or Tony. How do I explain it to them when I can't even explain it to myself why I'm in this mess. All I know is I want to keep Tony now that I know more about his history. Which reminds me I need to start making phone calls in the morning. Thank god I have this week off.

"So you know about Edward and I?" I asked meekly.

"No, not really. I just heard from Shelly Cope, Edward's personal assistant, that he has been hanging around you at the store." She gives me the all knowing Mom look, that once again I know well. I blush and look down at my hands, watching the bracelet Edward got me twinkle on my wrist.

"You see Esme," I start to fiddle with my bracelet, I don't know if Edward wants his parents to know yet or wait until I sign that contract for store when I head back next week. "Edward just asked me last night to be his girlfriend, and I accepted."

I hear Esme gasp then I look up at her, "That's wonderful dear." She has a pleasant smile on her face so I think she accepts me then she looks back down at a sleeping Tony. "How old is Tony?"

"Seven months old." I get up and take him from Esme and then lay him down in his crib. I kiss him on the top of his head and then cover him with a blanket. Esme comes up and joins me at Tony's crib.

"If you don't mind me asking dear, where is Tony's father?"

I don't know how much to reveille to Esme because I really don't want to taint the chances of me keeping Tony. So I stick with the answer I gave Edward. "He isn't in the picture anymore." I just leave it at that.

I feel Esme's hand on my shoulder and I look over at her, "Are you sure dear?" she quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I'm very sure he isn't in the picture."

Esme looks at me for a moment then her mood changes from one relaxed and understanding to one of determination. "Bella, the other reason I came over today was to….."

Esme was cut off by my phone ringing.

_Breakin' rocks in the hot sun  
>I fought the law and the law won <em>

_I needed money 'cause I had none  
>I fought the law and the law won<em>

_I left my baby and it feels so bad  
>Guess my race is run<br>She's the best girl that I ever had  
>I fought the law and the law won<br>I fought the law and the law won_

_Robbin' people with a six-gun  
>I fought the law and the law won <em>

_I lost my girl and I lost my fun  
>I fought the law and the law won <em>

"Shoot that's my Dad, hold on a sec." I grab my phone and head into the bedroom.

"Daddy?"

I hear Charlie's gruff voice trying to break through static, "Bella? Baby girl?"

"HI Daddy! Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year Bella! Did you have a good one?"

"Yes I did, how was yours and Mom's?"

"It was good, we watched the fireworks in Sydney last night. I really wished you joined us."

Yeah, I could of seen how that would of gone over well me showing up with a Baby. "Me too Dad. You Mom still having fun? Haven't given me a new brother or sister yet?"

I hear Charlie laugh, "No Baby girl your it." I laugh along with him.

"Bella, there is another reason I called." His voice getting serious.

"I got a call from Sam Uley, our house in Forks was damaged in a wind storm they had yesterday. Several of the windows were broken and a lot of water damage Sam said. Your mom and I are really stuck here and we were hoping you could go check on the house." Sam is the new Chief of Police after Dad retired.

What in the hell am I going to do about Tony? "I got this week off Dad but getting a flight out will be a problem."

"No problem Baby Girl, I got our jet on stand-by at Midway."

NO, not the jet. "Daddy I don't need to use the jet, I can just go commercial it just will take a bit longer."

"Stop being stubborn Isabella, please. Just use the damn jet it won't kill you."

"Fine! Is it already there right?"

"Yes, Will is flying you back."

"Okay, let me a grab a few things and I'll get going."

"Call me when you get there Baby Girl and let me know the damage."

"Okay Daddy, I call when I get there. I love you."

"Thanks for doing this Baby, I love you too."

I hang up the phone and throw myself on the bed. God I hate using the corporate Jet. No one knows that my parents are the inventors of some of the most tackiest and weirdest crap out there that is sold on infomercials. Billy the singing bass, was Dad's idea of a joke on mom, but soon as his friends saw it they wanted one too and that is when Swan Sensations started. My parents made money hand over fist but I didn't know until I left for collage. My parents offered to pay for everything but I wanted to make it on my own, and so far I have been. That is another reason why I moved to Chicago to forge my own path. My parents support me and my modest lifestyle since they lived like that while I was growing up. But since the cat was left out of the bag, they have no problem waving their wealth in front of me, tempting me to use it. So far I've be able to avoid the trappings, but if I need to get to Forks quickly I will need to bend.

I get up off the bed and grab a suitcase that is under my bed and throw it open. I start grabbing undies, shirts, jeans and tennis shoes and throw them all in. I go out into the living room and realize Esme is still here.

"Oh sorry Esme, that was my dad there is a family emergency back home and I need to get out there right away."

"Oh dear, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, that's fine, I just need to pack up some stuff for me and the baby and get over to Midway to catch my flight."

"Do you need a ride? I can have my driver drop you and Tony off."

Not wanting to put Esme out any longer and needing some privacy so I can get my shit together I refuse.

"No, that's okay I've already got it covered."

"Do you think you'll be back before Sunday?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. I should only be there for a day or two until I find out what is going on."

I see relief come across her face, "All right, I'll be going. You have a safe trip."

"Thanks for everything Esme."

I show Esme out the door and I quickly pack. I got everything together when Sue came to the door and told me my cab is there. I get everything loaded up and I'm off with Tony on the way to the airport. I try to call Edward but it goes to voice mail. I hang up without leaving a message and text him instead.

**Family Emergency, will call when I get there. XXOO**

***B*o*J***

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! The pace is going to pick up a bit in the next chapter so be prepared._

_Thank you to my reviewers. I've read each and everyone of them!_

_Till next time kiddies!_

_PumpkinMyKitty_

Beta-ed by KittyFiction2008


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry this is so late in coming out. With the holidays and then my son, who is in the Navy, also came home for ten days I choose to spend that time with him and not as much on working with this chapter. He leaves in the morning back to Japan, and I finally finished this chapter after he went to bed for the final night at home. So take care and remember those who fight for freedom for this country in your prayers tonight.**_

_**I do hope the lemon at the end of this chapter will help you all forgive me for my lateness. **___

_I don't own Twilight, but I do own the Eclipse Hallmark Ornament_

**Chapter 18**

**(BPOV)**

We finally touched down in Port Angeles about nine that night. I learned the hard way that flying with a baby, even on a private plane can be a harrowing experience. Tony didn't stop fussing till we were over Nebraska. By the time we landed I was plum tucker out. Due to my rushing I had no idea how I was going to get from the airport to the house. I hope the car rental place is still opened.

I gather up Tony and his bag and disembark the plane. Will, the pilot grab the rest of my bags and helped me to the terminal.

Will carries my luggage to the car rental place and sets them down.

"Thanks for the help Will." I shake his hand.

"No problem Miss Swan. Do you know when your heading back to Chicago?"

"I really don't know yet. I have to see how bad the house is first, but I hoping only for a few days."

"Just call me when you got it figured out so I can file a flight plan."

"Sure thing, Will."

Will walks away back from where we walked. I turn around and face the counter, and they are closed.

"Damn it!" I kick my bag, which causes Tony to awaken and start crying.

"Shh, Tony." I pick him up out of his carrier.

"Bella?" I hear someone call me from behind, "Bella Swan?"

I turn around and was greeted with a six foot four, way too many muscles, man I've know since I was a kid.

"Jacob?"

There stands the guy who at times made my childhood a living hell. Not really in a bad way, but the teasing got bad at times. Jacob Black, he is tall, russet skinned with large almost black eyes and just as black hair. He was the brother I never wanted at times.

"Bella?" He looks at Tony in my arms, "Who's baby is that?"

I look at Tony then back at him, "Tell you what, if you can give me a ride to Forks I'll explain it all on the way."

"Well, Bells that is why I'm here. Chief called Dad at the diner and asked to pick you up. Turns out Leah and I were in town for the holidays and I volunteered to come get you." Jacob eyes Tony again, "I didn't realize you would have an extra passenger."

I push my bags towards Jacob with my foot. I pick up the carrier in one hand and carry Tony with my other. "Don't forget the diaper bag please." I call over my shoulder. Jacob quickly catches up with us, and guides us to his Jeep Cherokee. I buckle Tony's car seat into the back then go and sit in the front. Jake loads the rest of my stuff up for me, before long we are headed towards Forks.

After a few minutes of minor chit chat Jacob again asks me about Tony.

"So what's the story with the baby? Who's is it?"

"He's sorta mine." I mumble

"When did you get a baby?"

"I got him for Christmas."

"This Christmas or last?"

I punch Jake in the shoulder, "Asshole."

"Hey, I'm driving here!" He yelps, rubbing his shoulder.

"Wimp!" I giggle. This sums up our relationship. Fighting like siblings. "You ready for the story now or do I need to bruise your other arm for you to shut up and pay attention?"

"Sure, sure." he mumble, giving me the stink-eye.

_Jerk_

"Now on Christmas Eve, I got laid off at Mason's due to cut-backs."

"So your out of work Bella?"

"Shut up Jake! Listen to the whole story first please!" I growled at him.

"Fine!" He growls back

I smile at him and continue, "So during lunch that day I went down to the unemployment office. But it was closed by the time I got there. So I left to return to the store when I saw a bundle on the steps of the building next door. I realized quickly that it was a baby. I rushed up the steps and got to him before he rolled off…" I told him the whole story, buy the time we got to Forks his mouth was popped open in disbelief.

"So now your stuck with this baby?" Shaking his head

I get offended, I love Tony "I'm not stuck with him, I want to keep him. If I didn't have to fly out to check on the house I would started looking for his mother. I was going to tell Edward earlier…"

Oh crap, I forgot to call Edward when I landed.

"Edward? The guy that shoved this baby off on you?"

I pull out my phone and see it is off. I turn it back on but only stays on for a minute before it dies. I didn't get a chance to recharge it with all the running around I've done since yesterday when Rose waxed me. It's only been twenty four hours? After the plane ride it seems weeks ago.

"Yes, one in the same. He's now my boyfriend." I try my phone again and it doesn't come on. God I feel so bad. Did I even remember to pack my charger? Oh shit! "Crap I left my charger at home, and my phone is dead."

I guess I need to run to PA in the morning.

"Tough break, kid." Jake chuckles.

I hit him on the shoulder again while he winces. "I'm two years older than you asswipe!"

We pull into the driveway of my old home. The damage is bad. The front window of the two story clapboard house is gone. In it's place is a blue tarp to keep the outside forces from making more damage. The two old oak trees from our front yard are gone and now lay in pieces.

"Oh shit, this doesn't look good." I glance in the backseat and see Tony is still asleep. I get out of the car and walk towards the house. I unlock the front door and peek inside. The front room is a mess. Full of twigs, water, leaves and mud. The flat screen TV has a huge crack though it. The sofa and Charlie's recliner are waterlogged. The house feels chilly so I turn on the furnace to start warming up the place. Jake is taking my bags out of the back when I return outside. I get Tony from the backseat and head back inside. "Could you take the bags up to my room for me Jake?"

"Sure, sure. Man the front room looks nasty."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to be cleaning all day tomorrow."

"Leah and I can come over and help if you want."

I hug Jake, "Thanks Jakey, that would really help. How is Leah doing anyway?" I ask while bringing Tony up to the second level.

"She is doing great! We love Cali. Warm days and even hotter nights." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Ewwww, don't need to know about your nights Jacob!"

I place Tony in my room. He is still asleep in the carrier. I walk over to the 'guest' bedroom. I open the door and I'm greeted by the creepy dolls that my mom loves to collect. They are called Reborn dolls. They look just like newborn babies, so real looking that it's scary. My mom has made this room into her babies nursery. There is a crib, high chair, stroller and buggy. Since I've been gone she has added a couple more. I hear Jacob come in the room.

"Man this room is spooky. I expect these things to start crying at any moment."

I laugh at him and pick up one of my mom's favorites and push a button in the back of it and it starts crying.

Jake jumps back and screams, "What the hell?"

I laugh "You big baby, it's just a doll." I place the doll on the couch that is in the room. I go back to the crib and take the other two from the crib and place them on the couch also.

"Well, at least Tony has a place to sleep." I go to the closet and pull out fresh sheets for the crib and quickly make it up.

"Bells, I'm going to head back to Res. I'll bring Leah and some of the boys by in the morning and get some of the yard cleared up."

I walk Jake to the door and give him a hug and thanks for picking me up. I return upstairs and got Tony ready for bed.

***B*o*J***

After three hauls to the dump the front room was empty. Leah and I got everything washed and dry while Tony hung out in his Johnny Jump up I found in the closet of the 'nursery'. Why my mom had this for dolls I don't even want to know. I was able to get the front window replaced today, but the back porch is another story. Two trees totally destroyed it along with half of the tinkering shed my dad had for his inventions. Thank god the garage was spared and I was able to run to Port Angeles this morning and replaced my charger. I tried to call Edward a few times but they always went to voice mail. I texted him and told him where I was and why and I hoped to hear from him soon. The boys brought a few chainsaws with them and were able to cut up the trees. They will be hauling all the wood back to the Reservation for the families that still use wood burning stoves. About one we broke for lunch. I whipped up some sandwiches and soup for all of us.

"Bella, thanks for the grub." Quil says with a full mouth.

"The least I could do with all the hard work you all have been doing today. Is there much left?"

"Well the trees are all chopped up now but your going to have to get a dumpster so we can clean up the mess of the back porch."

"Yeah, I know. I'm waiting for the insurance adjuster to get here first. I don't want to screw up that for Mom and Dad."

I get back to feeding Tony so I can put him down for a nap.

"He's a cute kid." Embry mentions while he grabs another sandwich. I swear those boys down on the reservation eat like wolves. No wonder I'm using that for my story.

"He's my sweetie." I kiss Tony's head and go to the kitchen to get a clean rag to wipe of his face. I also grab the brownies I baked this morning to give to the guys.

"I think we'll finish up with the logs and we'll be back tomorrow to see if we can start clearing away all the leftovers from the porch and shed." Jacob says while grabbing a brownie as I placed them down on the table.

"Thanks again guys! We must all go out for dinner before I head back to Chicago." I walk around the table and give everyone a half hug. I return to Tony and clean his face up and pull him out of the high chair. "I'm going to put this little one down for a nap."

"I don't know how that kid can sleep with the village of the damn babies watching him." Jake mumbles before heading out the front door.

I take Tony upstairs and put him down. I look at the spooky babies again and hear Jake's voice run through my mind. I grab a blanket out of the hallway closet and throw it over the dolls. I don't want to hear years later of Tony having nightmares of creepy babies staring at him when he is sleeping. Tony soon settles down after a few choruses of his song, when I hear the doorbell ring. I slowly close Tony's door and head downstairs.

I open the front door and I'm greeted by a very tired looking Edward.

"Edward!" I scream and throw myself at him. I didn't even realize how much I've missed him.

_Jeez, Bella it's only been twenty four hours!_

"Bella!" He sounds relieved and opens his arms to catch me. I throw my arms around his neck, his go around my waist and our lips meet. God I love kissing Edward. He had to have taken classes, no way anyone could get this good at kissing without lessons. My tongue slips into his mouth and I fight for dominance with him. My legs wrap around his waist and I can feel him moving us into the house. I hear his bag drop and the front door slam. While never stopping the kiss.

Edward can multitask, good to know.

We finally break for air, Edward continues to kiss the side of my neck. I try to have a coherent thought, "EEEEdddwward?"

"Hmmm?" The kissing continues

My thoughts get a bit clearer. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

Edward stops his kissing and looks up at me, "I'm here for you Bella. Sue told me what happened and I wanted to help." He gives me his crooked grin.

"But…but what about the store?"

"I took the week off. Being the boss has is perks you know."

I laugh and he places me down on the floor.

"Here let me show you around."

I show Edward around the house. We go up the second floor and I open the door to where Tony is sleeping. He goes over to the crib, eyeing the couch with the blanket over it. He looks back to me.

"I'll show you after Tony wakes up." I whisper. I don't want to wake Tony up just incase he screams at the demon dolls.

Edward leans down and slowly rubs Tony's head before bending over the crib and giving him a kiss on his head. I lead Edward out of Tony's room and to my old room.

I look down at my feet and shuffle them side to side, "Um this is my room." I mumble. Edward walks by me and starts inspecting my room.

My room hasn't changed since I left for college at sixteen. I have my Lord of the Rings posters, A Goblet of Fire poster and Green Day posters still on the walls. One wall consists of bookshelves filled to the brim with almost any book imaginable. Everything from the Classics like Withering Heights, to modern day books like Harry Potter. Edward stops and looks at my collection of books stopping here and there inspecting a book. He pulls one out and faces me.

"Bel Ami? Little risky for a sixteen year old, don't you think?" Edward grins at me before placing the book back in it's place.

"It's a good book. Man whoring in any century is about the same. Besides, most of those books are there for reference when I write. If I get stuck on an idea I will read a book to help me work through my block. I like to see how other writers handle the same material." I shrug my shoulders and go sit on the edge of my bed while Edward continues to explore. He picks up a framed picture on my dresser and comes over and sits next to me.

"Who are they?"

I look at the picture Edward is holding. I smile, it's the picture of the boys down on the Res the summer before I left for college. "That's Quil, Embry, Paul and Jacob. They are the little brothers I've never asked for." I point to each of their faces. They are all about thirteen or fourteen then. Before puberty hit and they grew to be giants. "That's the last time I was taller than them. I came back for Christmas that year and they all shot up and towered over me." I take the picture from him and place it on my night stand.

I feel Edward grab my hand. "I'm so happy to be here with you Bella." He leans in and gives me a soft kiss.

"I'm happy you here too. I'm sorry about not calling sooner, but with you mom there, and the call from my dad about the house I was in the rush to get here so I could get back home to you as soon as possible."

I really look over Edward. His shirt is wrinkled, his eyes so tired, but so happy at the same time.

Edward moves closer to me and wraps me up in his arms. "I was so scared when I got to your apartment yesterday and you were gone." He buries his head into my hair, "I thought my mother scared you off."

I pulled back shocked, "What?" Esme was nothing but kind. While her visit was some want unusual it wasn't bad. She fussed over Tony like he was her own.

Edward lets out a big yawn. "Aw, sweetie, your so tired. Come on slide up onto the bed and lay down."

Edward slides up the bed, and I join him by his side. He throws one arm over my shoulder and pulls me in close so our chests are mashed together. "Your mother didn't scare me off. In fact she was really nice and invited me over to her house this coming weekend to discuss my book with her sister-in-law, Camera? Colleen? I'm horrible with names unless I can match it with a face."

"Carmen. She and Uncle Ez own a publishing house. I'm glad your getting your break. You need to let me read it sometime." Edward kisses me softly on my lips. "No more talking about parents and relatives for now. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, a bit tired. The boys and Leah helped a lot today. I'm just waiting for the insurance adjuster to show up and take a look at the back porch and Dad's shed."

I smell Edward pretty clearly now and he smells kinda ripe. I think Edward picks up on my nose wrinkling and promptly asks where the bathroom is so he can freshen up. He runs downstairs and grabs his bag, meanwhile I go to the hall closet and grab a couple of towels for him. I show him the bathroom off of my room then go downstairs and check on the guys outside. I take a step out and see everyone is gone. I go back in and lock the front door. I head back upstairs and while Edward is freshening up I decided to use my parents bathroom to take a shower for myself. I check on Tony real quick and he is still sawing logs.

I grab another towel and head to my parents shower. I quickly shower though I briefly thought about double clicking my mouse. I was afraid Edward might overhear me like I did him and I nixed that idea quickly. I grab my towel and start to dry off. I realized quickly I didn't grab any clothes from my room. I make my way back and slowly open my door. I can see my bathroom door still closed and sigh in relief. I go over to my suitcase which is on the floor by my old dresser and bend down and start searching for panties.

"Wow" I hear quietly behind me. I straighten up immediately and turn around. Edward is standing in the doorway to the bathroom clad in only a towel. A towel that now has a prominent rise that makes him look like he is wearing a circus tent and he has a mighty large pole to keep the big top up. My mouth goes dry while my thighs get wetter. My eyes are locked with his groin. God I want him. I wonder if his elephant needs some water. He cleared his throat and my eyes when quickly to his.

"Like what you see?" he smirks at me.

"Um…err…" Great come back Bella, you are sure going to go far in your literary career.

Edward walks slowly over to me. His eyes never leaving mine, before I know it he is in front of me.

"God your beautiful." He mummers before his lips attach to mine. He picks me up and carries me to my bed. Somehow the towels stay in place. He leans over me looking directly into my eyes.

"I'm in love with you Bella."

Shock goes through my body. There is no way this man could of fallen in love with me in a week. I mean sure I have fallen in love with him, but I've never been normal. Then again he did travel over two thousand miles just to be here for me because he thought something was wrong. If that isn't love I don't know what is.

He leans down and kisses me again, slowly dragging his hand up my thigh. I feel the tingling trail his fingers leave behind. Edward pulls back and I look deep in to his eyes. "I have fallen in love with you too Edward, so, so much." I sigh and pull him back down for another kiss. Our kisses deepened and towels were become much, much looser. I feel Edwards fingers at my entrance. Slowly prodding and stroking before entering me. "You so wet Bella." He whispers into my ear.

"Well, I did just get out of the shower." I giggle. Knowing I was just pulling his chain. I tend to lose all filter when I'm nervous and if this keeps going, and I hope it does, I might be loosing my 'V' card today. I feel his thumb on my clit and all giggling ends, moaning begins.

"I love you Bella," he says into my ear while continuing his ministrations down south. "I need you, I want you." I whimper when I hear his neediness. I think I even got even wetter.

"Edward, I want you too." I moan thrusting my hips up into his hands. Edward pushes the towel off of me and his mouth envelopes my nipple.

Licking…..

Sucking…..

Biting…..

"You taste so sweet, Bella."

"It's the body wash, Strawberry Body Polish." I brilliantly reply. I roll my eyes to myself. He seems to ignore my rambling mouth once again. He thrusts another finger into my pussy and I moan as I feel his fingers stretch me. I moan Edwards name and I feel his fingers curl inside me, hitting a spot I didn't even know was there. I thrust my hips trying to get him to move faster. I feel my orgasm approaching quickly. He switches nipples and increases his movements even more. His thumb becoming more demanding to my poor over excited clit. "Harder Edward" I begged. I feel the pressure building and I my inner muscles start quivering. He releases his mouth from my nipple and moves to my neck.

"Cum for me Bella." He growls then pinches my clit. I scream to holy heaven. A fluid of different sounds come from my lips, and even I don't even know what I'm saying. My whole world just explodes.

I come down from my high just a tad, and open my eyes and are met with almost pitch black eyes of my lover. I want him, I've wanted him from the first moment we touched in his office. He owns me heart, body and soul. He is who I've waited for, he is the one.

"Edward, make love to me."

Edward looks into my eyes and a then his frustrated brows come together. "I don't have any protection with me." He sighs and starts to move off my body.

"I take the shot, so we are covered on that front. I'm clean." I pull him back down on me. I've never been more thankful for having been on the shot for two years now.

"Me too."

He slips between my legs and removes his towel. My eyes almost fall out of my head when I see his cock. I look back at him with panic. "There is no way in hell that is going to fit." Seriously. I thought he was big when I felt him last night but man seeing is believing. How can he walk with an erection without looking like he has a peg leg or something? Why, oh why is that going through my head right now.

_Because dear Bella, you have heard all the stories about a girls first time and now you are terrified that if what you been told is true, you will need a walker for the next week once that get's done with your poon._

Edward chuckled lightly, "It will fit Bella," He sweeps the hair that has fallen on to my face aside. "I'll go slow."

I feel him line up to my entrance and slowly push forward. I try to relax as much as possible, but the fear of the pain coming is causing me to tense up. "Relax Bella." He whispers. I fell my innards slowly stretch and burn. He pauses after each push in. "You so tight love." He mumbles. I'm starting to think he should just push it all the way in and get it over with. Like ripping off a Band-aid. He pushes in a bit more and stills, shock covers his face. I realized he has come to my barrier. "Bella? How?"

"I told you I wasn't Tony's mother." I thrust my hips up and finish the job he started. Tears fill my eyes and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming and waking Tony up.

Edward looks at me with adoration, then wipes the tears that are running down my face. He gives me a gentle kiss and whispers how sorry he was for hurting me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." He begins to slowly thrust in and out. The pain has clamed down so much, that now I only feel a slight burning sensation linger. I can feel every ridge of his wonderful cock as it slowly pumps in and out of me. He lifts my legs up and puts them on his shoulders. I groan when I feel how deep his penetration is now getting. The spot of wonder inside me is throbbing and pulsing with each stroke. I close my eyes and feel him everywhere. He continues to suckle my neck and rub my breasts. I feel the bands coil inside me. His scent is all around me and I want to bury myself in it.

"Ohhhh Edward." I moan as he picks up his pace even faster. I see the light at the end of the tunnel but I can't seem to get over that last hill.

"Bella open your eyes, I need to see your eyes when I cum." He begs.

I open my eyes to the sexist sight I've ever seen. Edward mid colitis, sweat on his brow, his neck so tense. He captures my lips with my own and quite suddenly my orgasm overtakes me.

I break away from his lips and cry out. "OH…EDWARD..I'M CUMMING!"

"Bella….oh Bella." He roars as he follows shortly after me. Edward releases my legs from his shoulders and flops to the side of me, while pulling out at the same time. I hiss with the discomfort that has suddenly reared it's ugly head. He quickly goes to the bathroom and I hear water running. He comes back with a wet washcloth and picks up his discarded towel from the floor. Slowly he wipes the tell-tell signs of my virginity from my legs. After he finishes up his kisses both my inner thighs, throws the towels towards the hamper in the corner of the room and then lays beside me. He pulls me up into his arms and I grab the blanket and cover us both. We both just lay there quietly for a bit. Edward decides to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about….well everything Bella."

I look up at Edward confused.

"Huh?" Here I was thinking that this was just the best moment of my life.

"About Tony and what I put you through. When we get back to Chicago, I'll come with you to take Tony into the foundling home and tell them it was all a mistake." I hear his voice break in the end.

I sit up in the bed, keeping the blanket around my breasts. "What do you mean give back Tony? I'm not giving him back. I love him, and he doesn't have anyone…I think."

Edward's face which had become sad, lit up a bit. "You want to keep him."

I lay back down and snuggle into Edward. "Yes I want to keep him. I found a letter from his mother a few days ago in the diaper bag when I was cleaning it out. Tony's father was killed in action overseas, and his mother is dying of cancer. I wanted to try to find her before she dies so I can have her blessing to keep Tony."

"Do you know if he has any other family?"

I shake my head, "According to the letter, both her and her boyfriend were orphans raised in the Volturi foundling home in fact."

"Do you have the letter with you?"

"Yes, it's in my purse I think. I grabbed it on the way out of the apartment in hopes I can start my search once I got here. But I haven't been able to do much about that since I have been here. The house really needed to be looked after." I hug him close.

We are quiet again for a few more minutes. I realize we need to get up since the insurance adjuster will be here soon and Tony should be rousing from his nap at any time.

"Are you sorry about anything else?" I finally whisper.

"Yes."

I look up at him, willing him to continue.

"I wished I knew it was your first time, I would of made it so much more special." he says sadly then kisses the top of my head.

I straighten up so I can look at him without killing my neck. One less body part to be sore in the morning in my book.

"It was special Edward. It was special because you love me. You made me feel so good and cherished. I couldn't of asked for a better first time. Besides, I always knew you were the one for the job." I smile up at him.

"Thank you for giving me such a gift." He kisses me soundly. I feel his arousal come to life again.

"You up for round two?" I lick my lips and look towards the tent forming on the blanket.

"Most definitely!" he growls and climbs back on top of me. "I love you Isabella Swan." He slowly enters me again.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

***B*o*J***

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I read each one and they mean so much to me. So thank you._

_PumpkinMyKitty_

Remember to join my FB page if you want to see picture's to go along with this story. Especially those creepy Reborn Dolls.

https:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/217549928311006/

Or follow me on Twitter

PumpkinMyKitty

Beta-by: Kittyfiction2008


	19. Chapter 19

_I don't own Twilight, but I do own a Twilight script_

_Shout out to my Facebook gals, who don't hold anything against me when I drunk text to them!_

_Caruso, Jules, Leggs, Ali, Chilly, Bethy, Va-va, and Mimi_

**Chapter 19**

**(Edward POV)**

I look down on the beautiful goddess sleeping beside me, and thank god I got so lucky to finally have found her. I love her so much more, with every passing minute. Bella is so giving, loving, supportive, smart, sexy and selfless. She took in a baby even after she tried to tell everyone, including me that it wasn't hers. She took on the challenged and never looked back. The way she took care of Tony too, I never suspected she wasn't his birth mother until that moment before her barrier broke.

I've never felt more like an ass either at that moment. If I have known it was her first time I would of made so much more special. But even if she told me she was still a virgin before hand, I hate to say I would not of believed her because…well because of Tony.

"Edward quit eating all the cumquats."

I chuckle at Bella. Her sleep talking is amusing. I hear Tony cry and slip out of bed. I throw on my pants and go over to the nursery.

Sunlight is creeping though the cracks of the blinds shinning on the couch with the blanket over it. I can see things laying under there and I'm tempted to remove the blanket and see, but I don't want to be nosy. I walk over to the crib and peer down at Tony. His little face lights up. I grab a diaper from his bag on the floor by the crib and change him. I'm getting pretty good at this, he hasn't sprayed me in three days! Nothing like getting a mouthful of urine to learn to be quicker with the changes.

"There you go buddy." I pick Tony up and we head downstairs. "Lets see what we have for you to eat."

I place Tony into his highchair and begin to fix him some baby cereal. This stuff looks like wallpaper paste. I poke my finger into the mixture, it even tastes like wallpaper paste. I begin to choke and Tony begins to laugh at me while pounding on the tray of the high chair.

_Thanks for the support buddy, I love you too._

I grab some sugar and add it to the cereal, I taste it again. Well it's a bit better. I grab a stool and sit down in front of Tony. Tony eagerly eats the paste with no hesitation. Tony quickly finishes off the cereal and I clean him up. I mix a bottle for him and head back up to the nursery. I sit down in the rocking chair and finish feeding his morning breakfast.

I sit rocking back and forth while watching him eat. He grabs one of my fingers and doesn't let go while he stares into my eyes. I've grown to love this little boy like his is my own. He looks so much like Bella and now I think about it he looks a lot like me also. No wonder my parents went insane. I wonder if Bella and my children would look like him also? A little girl with bronze hair and Bella's deep brown eyes. But not for a few years….maybe.

Tony broke me out of my musings wiggling in my arms. I quickly burp him and he gives me an Emmett size burp.

That's my boy!

"You want to play buddy?" I place the bottle down on a side table and take him over to the crib. I grab a blanket out and his Donald Duck toy and spread the blanket out on the floor. I place Tony down and lay down next to him on my side. I pick up Donald Duck and start talking to him.

"Hello Tony! How are you this morning?" I do in my best duck voice. Tony giggles and grabs Donald from me throws it across the room. "Oh No!" I yell in a high pitch voice, "Flap your wings Donald!" Tony just laughs and ends up on his back from the force of his laughter. I laugh and crawl over and retrieve Donald from under the couch. I accidentally grab the blanket covering the couch when I reached for the duck and throw it back towards Tony.

Under the blanket is some freaky babies. I think they are dolls, but they look real…I think one of them just started crying, another is wiggling. I scream grab Tony, which causes him to start crying, and run to the hallway. "Oh my god what are those things?" I yell.

Bella rushing out of her room tugging my t-shirt over her head, it reaches about mid-thigh on her and damn she looks sexy as hell.

Wait, baby in arms and evil dolls behind you, not a good time for an erection.

"What's wrong Edward." Bella rushes over and takes a crying Tony from me.

"Those things on the couch are alive I think! I swear one looked like it was wiggling."

Bella starts laughing and goes back into nursery. "These are just my mom's dolls. She loves these freaky little dolls." Bella smiles and places the blanket back over the dolls. "I think she likes them because of only having me. She was told that she would never conceive. By some miracle I was born just when both my parents had given up. My mom wanted a house full of kids and when that didn't come true, she got hooked on those Reborn dolls."

I walk back into the nursery, keeping clear of the couch, "Please tell me you have no desire to follow your mother in collecting them."

She shakes her head no, "I have no desire for those dolls, trust me. They creep me out a bit too." She puts Tony in the crib and grabs some clothes for him. "My mom is a bit out there at times. Her heart is so big that she needed something to love and dolt over since I'm not here anymore. Her track record with pets is so bad I think she has a hit out for her from the ASPCA." She finishes up dressing Tony and gives him to me. "Can you watch him real quick so I can get dressed?"

I take Tony from her, "But baby, I like you in my shirt." I whine.

She leans up and kisses me, "I like being in your shirt, but the boys from the Res should be here soon and I don't think you want me answering the door in just your shirt and no undies." She goes back to her room and closes the door.

"Well Tony, now that the evil dolls are back under wraps lets see what we can get into downstairs."

I take Tony back downstairs into the Living room, which is really bare. The wall where the front window has been replaced needs to be spackled and painted. The carpet had been pulled up leaving hardwood floors in much need of refinishing and waxed. In the middle of the room is a old type playpen made of wood. It concerns me that the slats are too far apart and Tony might get his head stuck in-between.

"Hey Bella?" I called up the stairs

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this playpen is safe?"

"Yes Edward, I checked it all out yesterday. I used one of my mom's dolls to see if would fit between the slats and they couldn't, so I figured Tony should be safe."

I place Tony into the playpen and he goes right for the toys Bella has placed in there. While I trying to tempt Tony with a squeaker toy, I heard three rapid knocks on the front door. I gave Tony the toy, got up and went to the door.

I open the door and see a man almost as big as Emmett. Honestly the kid can't be older than nineteen, but damn he is scary.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Edward, who are you?" Eyeing the big man for any sudden moves.

"I'm Jacob."

_Jacob..Jacob…._

"The kid Bella use to baby-sit?"

At the same time he says,

"The guy who stuck Bella with that baby?"

We both stand there just staring each other down, not saying anything. I don't notice the group behind Jacob, but I do notice Tony crying out. I leave Jacob at the door and run back in to get Tony.

I pick him up from the playpen he is all smiles again. And quite more wiggly than usual.

I hear Bella greet Jacob. "Jake!"

"Hey Bella, the guys and I are here to help with the back. Did you get what you needed to take care of done?"

"Yeah, the adjuster came by yesterday after you left. The big dump container should be delivered sometime this morning."

"That's good" I heard Jacob respond "We'll get started."

I heard the front door close and Bella's soft footsteps come to the living room.

I turn around and lose my breathe. Bella is wearing tight skinny jeans, a white wife beater with an old flannel shirt three sizes too big for her. Must be her dads. My god, she could look sexy just wearing a trash bag, I swear. Tony starts squirming wanting to get to Bella.

Bella walks over to me and gives me long kiss. "Good Morning" she smiles shyly to me, then taking Tony and gives him kisses on his cheeks. "Good Morning to you my little man." Tony just giggles and laughs. I wrap them both into my arms and kiss each of their foreheads.

"Good Morning." I wish I could spend every morning like this wrapped in their arms. The warmth and love of a family, something I've always wanted to have of my own. "So what's the plan?"

"Mmmm, first I need to find something to eat, then start helping the boys in the back if I can."

After watching Bella try to help move some things in the backyard yesterday and almost ending up in the ER if I had not caught her before she fell into a pile of broken glass, being back there is just not safe for her.

I follow her in the kitchen and lean against the counter while she pulls out a bowl and fixes herself something to eat. "Tell you what, why don't you just take care of Tony here and the grub, and let me and the boys take care the back porch." I take Tony from her and put him back into the high chair. I give him a spoon to bang on the tray with. The boy is hyper this morning.

"Edward?" my love asks

I go up behind her grinding my erection into her ass.

"Mmmm…yes?" I whisper into her ear

She groans and pushes back on my hard cock.

"I've got the letter here for you to read."

I take the letter from her hand and push myself into her one more time.

"Is that all?"

"No, but I don't want Tony to get a birds eye view of sex education."

I grumble and go back over to my seat and open the letter.

_Dear Uncle Aro,_

_I hope you remember me. I've always thought of you as a father figure since you're the only father I remember having. This is my son Charles Antonio Collins. His father Carlos was kill in action a day before he arrived on June 17__th__. Since he was killed before Chipper was born he couldn't add him as a dependent. We were waiting to get married when he came back from deployment but sadly his death ended that dream. So we have none of his benefits from the Navy. The day after Chipper was born I found out I had a brain tumor when some of my routine lab tests came back. They can't remove it and they want to try a new experimental drug on me. It only has a thirty percent chance of shrinking the tumor but the other seventy percent would mean death. If I don't choose to do this, the odds are I will be dead anyway before Chipper's first birthday. I'm not telling you where I'm getting my treatment. I have no way to take care of my son while I'm in there, and since my odds of survival is low I need a clean break for my son._

_Please help him find a good family. He is such a good baby. He has no allergies that I know of, and if possible his name, his first name, not be changed since Chipper was named after his father. That is all I can ask of you._

_Take care dear Uncle Aro. You were always a hero to me._

_Love,_

_Brenda Marsh_

I pull a photo out of the envelope and see a lovely young couple. They look so happy. He is rubbing her large pregnant belly while gazing into her eyes, her returning the same look. It's sad that this baby isn't with his parents but Bella and I will love little Tony with all our hearts.

I fold the letter back up and return it and the photo to the envelope. Plans start running through my head on how to track Brenda down. I run my hands through my hair then cover my face with them. How do I go about tracking her down? Is she still in Chicago? I'm going to have to get lists of hospice care homes, or any leads to where this experimental drug is being tested. It would of helped if she told in the letter what exactly she was being tested with. Of course she said she wanted a clean break for "Chipper" sake.

_Chipper? What a nickname. _

I look over at Tony and think that is a more suitable name for him. He looks like a Tony. Tony is still banging on his tray with the spoon. Looking quite pleased with the noise he is making.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she is still eating her cereal.

"How did you come up with his name?"

"Who's name?" she replies still looking at her bowl.

"The bowl your so interested in….who do you think Bella? Tony how did you come up with the name Tony for him?"

She looks up at me, then at Tony. "I got his name from a box of Frosted Flakes." she says quietly.

_Frosted Flakes? What?_

Looking at my confused expression she continues, "You do know who the mascot of Frosted Flakes is?"

_NOOOOOOO! _

I burst out laughing.

"You named him after Tony the tiger?" I said between laughs.

She comes over to my stool and hits my arm lightly. "He's lucky, I could have had a box of Fruity Pebbles on the counter instead and he would of ended up as a Fred." She chuckles into my chest and I wrap my arm around her.

"Yeah," I look over at Tony still banging on the tray "He is not a Fred by any means."

Bella pulls out of my embrace, she goes to the sink and rinses out her bowl before coming back over to Tony.

"Why all the banging little man?" She gets down to his level then he bops her on the head with the spoon, which makes her lose balance and fall on her ass. Tony is laughing like a little madman.

I quickly scurry over and help Bella up. "What in the hell has gotten into him this morning." looking at Tony "He is more charged up than the energizer bunny. What did you feed him this morning?" She turns and looks at me.

"That baby rice cereal over there." I point to the box on the counter.

"Is that all?"

"No, I gave him a bottle also."

She takes Tony out of the high chair and he is wiggling like one of those water worms.

"Well there must have been something in the formula or something. It's almost he is on a sugar high."

_Oh shit…_

"Umm, Bella? I kind of added sugar to his cereal this morning." I said quietly.

Bella turns around and faces me, her face looks incredulous. "You gave a seven month old baby sugar? Are you insane?"

"It tasted like wallpaper paste, I couldn't imagine having to eat that bland mixture." I try to defend myself, even though I know I'm loosing this battle quick. Her face slowly is getting redder. "I'm sorry, I gave him less than a teaspoon. I promise I won't do it again. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry."

I give her the old Cullen puppy dog look, hoping I don't get my nose hit with the newspaper. Her face slowly softens and she gives me a small smile.

"It's alright, you didn't know any better. Please, no more sugar for him for a while." Still trying to keep a hold of Tony. "He doesn't handle it well."

I walk over to her and engulf her and Tony in my arms. "The good news he should crash real well in no time." I kiss her and Tony on the top of their heads.

"Your right." She smiles and looks up at me. "You know, I really do love you Edward. You might mess up, but so do I from time to time. It's nice to know you will own up to your mistakes, I hope I will always own up to mine. I love you Edward…so…so…much." Her tears coming down her face, I brush them aside.

"I love you Bella more and more every passing minute." I bend down and kiss her on the lips. Just as my lips touch hers I feel a shooting pain and I collapse on the floor.

"HELP!" I squeal like a eleven year boy, I grab my balls softly. I feel my own tears now running down my face. While I'm in the worse pain of my life, I hear both Tony and Bella laughing. Bella looks down at me, and quickly sobers up.

"Let me put Tony down in the playpen so I can help you." Bella runs Tony into the other room and quickly returns.

"What in the hell happened?" My voice still not returning to normal.

"Tony happened." She tries to suppress her giggles. "Mr. Wiggly kicked you. One of the reasons not to give a baby sugar, you can't predict their movements." Bella gets a Ziploc bag and fills it with some ice. "Here baby, let me help you off the floor."

I get up off the floor and sit down on one of the kitchen chairs. I take the ice pack from Bella and put it on my 'boys'. Damn, that feels better.

Bella pulls out a chair and sits next to me. "So, you read the letter. You think we can find her? I know there isn't much information to go on, but we need to find her before it is too late."

Keeping the ice bag on my wounded manhood, I take her hand into my own. "We'll find her love, I promise. Once my balls have calmed down a bit I'll make some calls and get the ball rolling. In the meantime, you have any aspirin?"

Bella springs up from her seat. "I'm so sorry Edward, I should of gotten some for you sooner." She disappears upstairs and returns with two white pills and some water.

"Thanks" I down the pills and make my way back upstairs. Each step painful.

I will never, ever give a child sugar again.

***B*o*J***

A few days have passed. Bella's friends from the reservation got the back porch debris cleared and the Chief's shed fixed back up. Luckily the roof was easy to fix. I called our family PI back in Chicago to get started looking for Belinda. Nothing yet, its like she disappeared. I know Jenks will find her, he has some shady connections. I called Aro at the foundling home and he does remember Belinda but had no information on her after she left when she turned eighteen.

It took my balls a day to stop twanging in pain. Bella made a joke that it was lucky I was born a man because I wouldn't be able to survive giving birth to a child. I hate to admit she is right. Pain and me no good. I walk over to the nursery and watch Bella rock Tony to sleep in the rocking chair.

"When do you think we should head back?"

I lean in the door frame and smile, "When ever you want, love. Are you sure I've see all that Forks has to offer?" I chuckle

We spent all day today driving around Forks. She showed me where she went to high school and the beach down on La Push. We didn't get out, its too cold and windy. Tony, is much too little to be openly exposed to the weather like this. On our way back from the beach we stopped at her parents diner 'Nee's. I met Sarah and Billy Black, who run the diner while Charlie and Renee tour around the world.

Charlie and Renee, I seen their pictures throughout Bella's home both in Chicago and here. She is the perfect combination of them both. Bella has been worried about them. She called them the other day to tell them the progress of the clean up but can't get a hold of them. Usually they are easy for her to contact. I told her they might be in the middle of no where in Australia right now there is no cell signal. She seem placated to that theory for now.

She rolls her eyes at me. "I think you see all of Forks. Maybe you can see why I wanted to get out of this town. There was no where to go."

"It's not really a bad little town, but I agree it is too small for my taste." It is a nice little town if your into that whole small town type of thing. I just love being in the city. But I can see down the line moving out to one of the western suburbs, like Wheaton or Carol Stream. "So when do you want to head back?"

"Soon, how about Friday?"

I nod my head and pull out my I-phone to get tickets for the plane trip back. "Friday's good, let me check flight times."

Bella gets up from the chair and places a now sleeping Tony down into bed. "No need" she says while placing a blanket over him.

I look up from my phone, "What do you mean?"

She pushes me out of the nursery and into her bedroom. "I have a plane taken care of." She pushes me back on to the bed and straddles my hips.

"You have a plane?" Now I'm all fifty shades of confused.

"Well, its more my parents plane." she blushes.

"Is like a Cessna? Do you know how to fly?" I'm picturing one of those little planes that seat like four people.

She leans down and kisses me on my neck. "Um…no. It is a Lear Jet."

_Lear Jet?_

"Does the diner do that good of a business your parents own a Lear Jet?"

Something doesn't add up here.

Bella is nervously biting her lip, she takes a deep breath before she locks eyes with me. "Have you noticed anything unusual in my parents home?"

"Well, there is the demon dolls." I shiver runs up my spine, shaking Bella lightly in my lap. I feel myself get hard as she rests her pussy smack dab in the middle of my lap. We haven't had sex again since that first time. Her being sore, and my balls waiting to descend again since they pretty near retreated into my body after Tony's soccer kick.

She laughs, "Other than demon dolls?"

There is a closet downstairs that is full of different type of Snugglies. I mean the thing is just full of them. You know they make them for pets now too? Also there are those sing bass things in every room. It gets annoying when you have to go to one room to the next and 'Don't worry, Be happy.' is being sung like 'Row, row, row your boat'. I finally found the off switches before I went nuts. Matter of fact the whole house has stuff you see on late night infomercials. Who in the hell comes up with this type of shit?

"You mean your parents obsession with Snugglies and singing fish?" I chuckled "Really, how many Snugglies does your family really need? You have enough in that closet downstairs to snuggle every person and pet in Forks and parts of La Push."

Bella stays quiet and looks really nervous. "Yeah,…um….there is a reason behind it….but…um…I don't know how your going to take it."

"Why would you be worried about that. I mean my parents collect weird stuff too. My dad has a swizzle stick collection like you wouldn't believe. My mom collects knitting needles. So everyone has their quirks on what they collect." I shrug my shoulders trying to get her to lean down and kiss me. She doesn't budge. I frown, "What's wrong Bella?"

"Well, my parents don't collect Snugglies or Billy…..you see….theykindofinventedthem." She says in a rushed voice before burying her face into my chest.

_WHAT?_

"I didn't quite make out what you said at the end." I brush the hair out of her face and look down at her.

Bella closes her eyes and sighs, "They don't collect them, they _invented _them."

I feel myself go still. Her parents came up with that stuff?

"It started off as a joke on my mother." she sits back up still on my lap and my now hard cock. "You see, my dad is an avid fisherman, and well my mom…she really doesn't care for fishing. But my dad would sometimes mount some of the bigger fish he has caught. One year my mom wanted to re-do the living room and wanted my dad to put away all the 'fish bodies' because they were tacky. They got into a huge argument but came up with a compromise. My dad was allowed to keep one and only one of his stuff fish out at a time and switch them out when he wanted. Anyway that worked for a while until my mom started hinting to getting rid of the one he was allowed to keep out. So he took one of his prized bass out to his workshop and rigged it so it would move and dance when someone walked by the sensor." Her shoulders start shaking like she wants to suppress a laugh "So he puts his new and improved fish on the wall and sat back and waited for my mother to walk by. About an hour later Renee walks in, hands full of groceries when she walks by the fish. It goes off singing and moving, Renee drops everything, including three dozen eggs and runs out of the house saying the spirit of the dead fish is coming back to kill us."

We both burst out laughing, her dad has a wicked sense of humor.

"So what happened after that?" I probe

"Well, his friends saw it and they wanted one. So he made a few more up and gave them to his friends, then their friends saw the fish, then it just snowballed from there. He started tinkering in the shed out back pulling out some of the weirdest crap that people are willing to fork over their money for. My mom is the one that came up with the Snugglie when she saw me trying to keep my arms warm and read a book at the same time. I have the original one in Chicago with me. So that is how Swan Sensations came about. Now my parents are worth millions of dollars. I had no idea of this until I left for college."

"Wow. I was wondering earlier what kind of people invent those type of things. Now I know." I laugh. "More power to your parents in living up to the American Dream of running their own company they built themselves."

"So that is why my parents have a jet. They only use it when they are in the states, so it is at my disposal at the moment. I'll call the pilot in the morning and make the arrangements. Right now…" she pulls of the oversized t-shirt she has been wearing "Right now I want to make love to my boyfriend."

Pretty quickly our clothes are shed and my beautiful Bella is riding on top of me. Her pussy is so tight and soft. She slowly moves herself up and down my hard cock. Her moans spur on my own. Faster we come together. I look down and watch my cock disappear into her folds. It has to be the most erotic sight I've ever witnessed. I feel my orgasm rushing closer, I look back up to Bella's face. Her long hair touching my thighs, her breath coming out in pants, but it's her eyes that are the most telling. She looks at me with such love, devotion, and desire.

"I love you Edward" she pants "I'm so close, cum with me my Edward."

My thrust speed up, I place my thumb on her clit. "Come now Bella!" I growl at her.

"Oh…oh….Ed….waaarrdd." she screams out and I feel her tight walls clamp around my cock.

"Bella! I love you!" I feel stream of stream of my semen coat her insides. She collapses on top of me panting. God, this is even better than the first time.

"Wow, is it always this good?" she asks

"No, its only this good with you." It's the truth, I thought I had great sex with Tanya, but making love to Bella is almost a religious experience.

We lay there for a bit, my hands slowly brushing up and down her spine while we come down from our highs.

We then hear a scream, followed by a thud.

Bella scrambles off of me, puts on her oversized T-shirt again. I grab my sleep pants and put them then grabbed a bat that is by Bella's bedroom door.

"Bella, stay back" I push her behind me "Let me check first"

"But Tony?" she cries

"Shh, I'm sure he is fine, he isn't crying." I slowly open the door and see a figure just outside Tony's nursery. I sneak up behind the dark figure and with one hand raise the bat above my head while turning on the hall light at the same time. I'm met with a gun to my face and a very angry looking Charles Swan.

***B*o*J***

_Thanks you all for the wonderful reviews. I really hope you like this chapter. Please join my Facebook group for pictures that go along with this story._

_Next Chapter Meet the Swans._

_https:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/217549928311006/_

Beta-ed by kittyfiction2008


	20. Chapter 20

_I don't own Twilight, but I do own the new Breaking Dawn DVD_

_I love all of your reviews. Fan Fiction is once again playing around with their system so I was unable to respond. So I'm not ignoring you, blame FF. _

_**Attention: Drug use and discussion will be in this chapter**_

_(and talk of old people sex)_

_Now on to the Swans_

**Chapter 20**

**(EPOV)**

I never gave much thought on how I would die, being on the business end of my girlfriends father's gun would of never crossed my mind even if I entertained such thoughts.

"Drop the wiffle ball bat son and tell me who you are." Charlie growled at me.

I look up at the bat I'm holding and it is a wiffle ball bat. I let the bat fall from my fingers and hitting the floor making a dull hollow sound. I keep both of my hands in the air. I mean the man has a gun!

"I'm…." I squeaked like Tony hit me in the nuts again. I cleared my throat and began again. "I'm Edward Cullen sir. Your daughter's boyfriend. I came out to help her with the house."

He slowly starts to lower his gun.

"Daddy!" Bella screams, coming out of her bedroom just wearing my t-shirt.

_Damn she looks beautiful._

I hear a deep intake of breath and look back at Charlie. The gun is back in my face.

_Oh shit I'm going to die._

"Daddy! Get that gun away from Edward!"

Charlie continues his gun holding stance to my face.

"NOW!" she yells

He slowly lowers the gun, and I start breathing again and look down to see if I pissed my sleep pants or not.

"But Mimi!" he whines. Yes the almighty former Chief of Police whined "You never let me have any fun."

Bella comes over and gets between her father and I. "Daddy, I missed you." Gives him a hug and kiss. "Where's Mom?"

Charlie shoves his gun into his waistband of his pants, "She is in the nursery. She got a new baby. I heard her scream when I came up here to check her out. I caught this…this…man with a wiffle ball bat over his head posed to strike me."

"Wait? Mom's in the nursery?"

Charlie nods.

"Oh crap!"

Bella rushes by us leaving me with Wyatt Earp. Charlie continues to give me the evil eye.

"MOM!" we hear Bella yell. We both dash into the nursery and find Renee Swan passed on the floor holding one of those dolls.

_I wonder if that doll pulled a 'Chucky' on her?_

Renee wakes up after Bella lightly slaps her face.

"Bella?" she murmurs

"Hi Mom." Bella smiles in relief and helps her mom off the floor.

I look over at Charlie looking at his wife with concern. He starts to move over to her and stops when he hears a soft whimper coming from the crib. Charlie walks over to the crib and peers into it. He quickly turns around and pulls the gun from his waistband, points it at me and cocks it. I immediately hold up my hands again.

_What is with this man and putting a gun to my face?_

"Someone better quickly tell me who's child that is, or there will be a 'shooting accident' reported." Charlie growls.

"DADDY!"

"Charlie! Put that gun away NOW! There is a child in the room!" Renee whisper yells, trying not to wake Tony up. "Now lets exit the room before the baby wakes up." She turns to Bella, "Why don't you and your gentlemen friend get dressed and meet us down stairs." Renee looks me up and down then smirks. "Damn baby you did good." Then walks out of the room, followed by a frowning Charlie.

Bella and I walk out of the nursery without saying a word. We both go back to her room and close the door.

"Keep the door open young lady" I hear Charlie bellow from downstairs.

Bella opens the door and yells back. "I'm not changing clothes with the door open Daddy, deal with it." and closes the door again.

I stand there I think I'm in shock. Did all that just happen?

"Edward?" I hear Bella calling me, but I can't move. I don't want to go downstairs, I mean the man is armed and he has pointed his gun at me three times. I don't think the forth time is going to be lucky….for me anyway. "Edward?"

I snap out of my stupor. "Yeah, Bella?"

She comes over and places her hands on each side of my face looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"If okay meaning after I had a gun put to my face three times, I'm just peachy." I smile at her. This isn't her fault, we do need to explain to her parents before her father gets out the shotgun. I kiss her softly on the lips. "Lets get dress and let you parents in on the story of how baby Tony came to be." I give her a quick kiss on her lips and pull out a clean t-shirt and put it on. Bella grabs some yoga pants but keeps my shirt on, I don't know if I should be proud of scared shitless she is wearing it. Oh well, her dad already seen her in it…can't get much worse?

Can it?

"MIMI! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" We hear Charlie call from downstairs.

Why does Charlie call Bella, Mimi?

I look in question to Bella, her face turns a brilliant red. I quirk my eyebrow at her, "Mimi?"

Bella falls back on her bed, her hands covering her face. "God! Why me?" she cries.

I lay down next to her and grab her hands from her face. "Why Mimi?" I push her. I mean it can't be any worse than my mom calling me Carbon.

"No, no…it's too weird." she mumbles into my chest.

"Um, Bella? I don't think it could get much weirder, I mean your parents did invent Billy the Talking Bass and The Snugglie. Trust me nothing is really weirder than that." I chuckle.

"Fine! It started out as My Miracle…then when I finally grew hair…" she starts

"Finally grew hair?" I laugh

She hits me lightly on my chest, "I was bald until I was almost three." she laughs "But once I started growing hair, My Miracle turned into My Mini, because I looked more like my father, which slowly turned into Mimi. Don't understand my Dad's thinking, but that's what he's always called me."

"Well, your's sounds somewhat normal. My mom still calls me Carbon."

"Wait, what?" she begins to giggle.

"I was her little Carbon Copy. I look a lot like my father, but got my mother's eyes and hair coloring. But she calls me Carbon more than she calls me Edward. So your not alone in the weird nickname department." I smile at her and help her off the bed.

We walk down the stairs and head towards the kitchen. There lying on the table is a shotgun, a rag, box of shotgun shells and cleaning supplies. Oh man, he's going to clean his gun while he listens to our story? I'm so fucking dead!

"Come on kids get in here we aren't getting any younger." Renee says coming from the kitchen area and takes a seat next to Charlie. "Charles! Get that nasty old shotgun off my kitchen table right now!" She stomps her foot and hits him with the dish rag in her hands.

Charlie gets up and puts his gun and supplies away all the while murmuring how he never gets to have any fun.

We settle ourselves around the kitchen table and wait for Charlie to return.

Charlie walks back, thankfully with no gun visible, "Alright," he pulls out his chair and sits back down. "Who's baby is that upstairs?" His eyes shift between Bella and I.

"Well, sir, that baby is really nobodies baby at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Renee's asks with a whisper.

I look at Bella, "Why don't you start and I'll fill in my part of how Tony came into our lives." I squeeze her hand gentle.

She nods and begins the tale of Tony. I fill in the spots when Marcus Volturi came to my office on Christmas Eve, and my role of forcing the baby on to Bella not believing her story about not being the baby's mother. Ending with both Charlie and Renee reading Brenda Marsh's letter.

I'm so ashamed at myself for not listening to her, but in a small way I'm not. Tony couldn't of asked for a better replacement Mother than Bella.

"So, your telling me that baby upstairs has nobody?" Renee speaks first after telling our story.

"We hope his mother is still alive. Edward has started looking for her two days ago but hasn't been able to track which hospital or medical facility she might be at. Her letter is the only information we have to go on." Bella sadly states.

"What do you hope to do if you find her? According to this letter you have she isn't faring too well." Charlie asks looking at the picture of Carlos and Brenda.

Bella looks at both of her parents then takes a deep breath, "I want her blessing to adopt Tony. I want Tony to be mine legally. I know I'm young and I know this won't be easy. But," she grabs my hand and looks at me, "I know I won't be alone either in this. Edward has been a big help since Tony came into my life."

I lean down and kiss her on top of her head and face her parents. "I have fallen in love with you daughter, Mr and Mrs Swan. I know one day I will marry her. I totally support her quest on adopting Tony." I turn my body and say the words I know that are true to my heart, "If marrying Bella secures her chances of keeping Tony I will do that without one second of doubt. Because I know sooner or later, you Isabella will be my wife." I believe it with my whole heart. These last few days of just Tony, her and I have been wonderful. I don't want to wait for forever to start. If I think she would go for it we would be on our way to Vegas right now.

Bella has tears falling from her eyes and she smiles at me, "Yes, sooner or later you will become my husband." Then she leans up and kisses me fully on my lips. Her tongue swipes across my lip and I open my mouth greedily accepting all that she is willing to give me.

We got so caught up in our emotional kiss we both forgot there are parents sitting right across from us. I hear Charlie clear his throat dramatically.

"Edward, I want to speak to you in my shed." Charlie gets up and starts walking towards the back door.

"No, Daddy! Not the shed." Bella gets a horrified look on her face.

I gulp, "Sir…if I may get some shoes on first…there is still some glass out there and I don't want get cut up." I hurry from the kitchen and make a dash upstairs leaving Bella and her mother behind.

I've been in Charlie's shed…he has a huge gun safe in there. I don't really want to be alone with Charlie and a gun safe. I throw on a sweatshirt and my tennis shoes. But the more I thought about heading out to Charlie's shed, the more I thought about getting the hell out of here for the night. Cause I know he knows what I've been doing with is his daughter after witnessing that kiss at the table.

_I'm going to die, if I don't get out of here!_

I look out one of the windows in Bella's room. There is a large tree that was undamaged from the storm that was very close to her window. I open the window and look out at the tree. It appeared to be solid and I shouldn't have too much trouble climbing down. So I made my choice and grabbed my wallet and keys then went out the window.

I sit my self on the windowsill and slowly make my way onto the largest branch with my feet. I grab the branch above and monkey my way to the trunk of the tree. I hold on to the trunk and slowly work my way down the tree. I get little over half way down when the branch under my feet breaks and I go tumbling down. I hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of me. I see stars in front of my eyes while I try to resume normal breathing. I close my eyes and try to center myself, and remember why in the hell I was climbing down a tree in the first place.

_Oh yeah, Bella's father wants to take you to the shed where there are more guns at his disposal. Wonderful._

I hear a cock of a shotgun and my eyes fly open. Charlie Swan is towering over me holding that same shotgun he was cleaning earlier. Only it wasn't pointed at me at the moment but that doesn't calm my nerves one bit.

"You know son, most people use a door when they leave a house." Charlie then un-cocks his gun "But to each their own….follow me Edward." He says lowly.

I get myself off the ground and bush the leaves and twigs off my pants as best as possible. I follow Charlie to his little tinkering shed. Little is the wrong word. The shed is more of the size of a two car garage.

Charlie lead the way though the shed and towards his office area. Most of the shed is open with workbenches and tool boxes taking up half of the shed. This was also the part that was damaged from the storm. Charlie's office was spared so we really had no need to do anything when it came to clean up. I only looked inside once and that is how I knew about the large gun safe Charlie had in there. Charlie opens the door to his office and goes straight towards the gun safe.

I stop to watch Charlie, also so I don't lose my chance to duck and run. I just stand in the doorway.

Charlie fiddles with something on the side of the safe, then he turns and looks at me with a grin on his face.

"Shut the door son."

I gulp and walk into the room, shutting the door behind me. I can see better what Charlie was doing. There is a keypad on the side of the safe that he is fooling with. He presses one more button then the safe and part of the wall moves revealing a door. Charlie pulls some keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door.

"This way son." Charlie waves for me to follow.

I follow him into a small entryway when the door we walked though closes behind us. Once I hear the locks engage a second door slides open. It's like Star Trek.

"That is so cool" I look at the door as we walk in, trying to figure out how it works without making a sound.

"Mind your head." Charlie yells back at me. Just as I pull my head back the door slides close quickly.

"Yikes!" I squeak and quickly catch up to Charlie following him down a twisty staircase at the end of the hall.

At the bottom of the stairs is another door, with a retina scanner and a flat plate on the wall. I watch Charlie stick his eye into the scanner and his palm on the plate. Jeez, where in the hell is he taking me? Does he really work for like the CIA or something.

Once the scanning was done I heard a very sexy female voice say:

_Welcome back Charlie_

The door opens he turns and looks at me.

"Welcome to my Man Cave Edward." He smiles and walks through the door.

I follow him through and stop.

_HOLY SHIT!_

This cave is huge. I walk in just absorbing the atmosphere. There are at least four different rooms in this cave. Each room branching off from the main room where I'm standing now. The main room has a bar, poker table and even a slot machine. Just right of the bar is a wine cellar. Almost completely full. At the end of the hall I can see a media room with a large flat screen TV that has overfilled recliners placed in front of it. On one side is a room that looks like is filled with computers the other side has a small kitchen. Each room can be sectioned off from the main room by French doors. All the rooms have a southwestern feel in the wallpaper, the carpet is dark brown with light brown molding around the edges. It is the most amazing place I've ever been….besides inside of Bella of course.

"Wipe that drool off your face Edward and come and have a seat at the bar."

Charlie walks behind the bar, places his gun down on the back of the bar and bends down behind it. I quickly take a seat at the bar and wait for Charlie to begin.

"So you want to marry my daughter Edward?"

I swallow thickly and try to sound strong and sure, "Yes, sir I do. I know its quick but that is how it has worked in my family. My great grandparents married 2 days after they first met. They were married for 67 years. My grandparents were pretty much the same only 2 weeks after meeting they married. My own parents it was only a week." Charlie places a glass in front of me and pours me what looks like scotch. "If I can be honest sir, I pretty much knew your daughter was the one the day I met her. I do love her sir, and I love Tony also. I would always put her and Tony's needs above my own every moment of my life. I would go through the worst pain imaginable if I could just keep them safe and happy. Their happiness and well being is my only thought now." I take the glass and drink the whole shot down. Hoping for quick drunkenness to avoid dealing with my word vomit.

"Well, thank you for declaring you intentions when it comes to my daughter. How about you tell me a bit about yourself before I decided if your good enough for my daughter."

"Honestly sir I don't think even if I live to be hundred and nine I still won't be good enough for your daughter." I keep my eyes locked with his, hoping my sincerity shines through, "But I would strive everyday to be that." He nods and I continue. "I'm twenty-nine years old. I own my own condo in Chicago. I'm about to take over as CEO for my family's store this coming June. I have degrees in both Business and Music. I've only been in one long term relationship that ended four years ago. No woman caught my interest until your daughter walked into my office on Christmas Eve. I'm an only child and I try to spend as much time with my parents as possible. I'm very family oriented, sir, I was raised that the business comes second and family comes first. I will be the same. Bella and Tony are my number one priority now and always will be." I take another swig of my scotch.

Charlie just studies me for a moment. "I believe you Edward. But I have a question for you."

"Shoo..," crap never say shoot to a man that has a shotgun handy, "Anything sir."

"First off quit this sir shit. My name is Charlie." he laughs pours me another drink, "What is your view on medical marijuana?"

_Charlie say what?_

I look at him with my mouth wide open. Where in the hell is this coming from? I weigh my options and decide this is some kind of test. So I figured I better tell the truth because for some reason I know this man could tell if I'm lying. I'm full support of medical marijuana only because of a friend of mine from college got cancer. While going through chemotherapy the pot was the only thing allowing him to eat. It isn't legal in New Hampshire for any type of use and he would have to buy it from the street.

"I believe that any medicine that can help the pain and suffering of someone should be legal." I look Charlie in the eye "I had a friend in college that had a tumor on his large intestine. They were able to remove it, as well as a couple feet of his intestine. Then he had months of Chemo. The pot was the only thing that allowed him to keep food down. But it wasn't legal, he had to go to some not so nice places just so he can get by and fight the cancer. He won his battle then switched majors from business to law. He is working now state by state to legalize it. So I'm in full support of it, Charlie."

Charlie studies me for a moment, then ducks behind the bar once again. This time bringing up a glass water pipe, more commonly known as a bong, and a small glass jar that has obvious pot inside it. I know now my mouth is hitting the bar.

_Charlie Swan smokes pot? Former Police Chief is a stoner?_

"You see Edward, a woman's heart is a bit like a bong." Charlie pours a bit of bottle water into the bong. He strokes his bong lovingly, which is really creepy "It's fragile, so easily broken if not handled correctly." He opens up the glass jar and pulls a bit of herb out, "But if you fill it with the right stuff," he lights the stem and slowly takes a drawl and holds it. "It can give you the greats pleasure known."

I just nod at Charlie, trying to figure out when I was transported into the Twilight Zone.

"Charlie? You're the former Chief of Police, how can you be smoking?" I ask then a horrifying thought for Bella, "You don't have cancer do you Charlie? I mean shouldn't Bella be aware of this?"

Charlie slowly releases the smoke he has been holding before answering me. Then he coughs a couple of times.

"No Edward I don't have cancer. I tore my knee up three years ago. I had to get it a full knee replacement. After a year of therapy I was able to walk without using a cane or crutches. But the pain never went away." He takes another hit of his grass then slowly blows it out. "They tried steroids, pain pills, hydrotherapy, even Tai Chi. Nothing helped, until my doctor recommended marijuana. It took me about a week after I got my prescription and ID card before I went into a dispensary. Did you know they have marijuana for almost any aliment?"

I shake my head no. Charlie draws up another hit and sits back on his stool. "Well, this stuff right here is perfect. Have you smoked pot before Edward?"

Lie or tell the truth?

Lie or tell the truth?

I eye the shotgun sitting on the bar then back at Charlie.

"I've been to college Charlie….twice." Hoping he gets a clue that I partake while in school a few times. Usually after a stressful exam week to unwind.

Charlie eyes me, "You didn't quite answer my question son."

"Yes, I smoked a bit while in college, but haven't since then." I stuttered out.

After long exams at the end of term. I have had a hit or two just to relax from the stress of tests. But never alone nor did I ever seek it out for personal use to have on hand.

"That's okay son. God, the thing's Renee got me to try in the sixties. It was mild compared to what they have in these dispensaries'." He grinned before taking one last hit of his 'medicine' "Woodstock was a riot! Never in my life have I've seen so many naked bodies and listen to great music at the same time." Charlie gets a far away look in his eyes.

Speaking of eyes, his are now glassy and a bit red. I guess the herb is doing it's job. Charlie refills my scotch and we walk into the media room. He puts on Die Hard 2 and we sit while I get slowly get drunk. Charlie asks about my parents, growing up in Chicago. If I like fishing. I tell him all about my boat and how I take my father and friends out as much as I can during the summer. I offer to take him out on it the next time he gets to Chicago. Charlie calls Sam Uley to start a search for Tony's mother as a favor for Charlie. I thank him over and over for helping us. He tells us no need, that baby will be his grandson someday, he is sure of it. Then he takes another long drawl from his bong. Then he announces that he is sure of the Mariners will win the World Series this year also.

Now I know he is just high.

I don't remember how we got out of the man cave, but I do remember Bella steering me up some stairs and into a soft bed.

***B*o*J***

The next day I spent getting to know Charlie and Renee. I found they love their daughter very much, and are so supportive of her and her life choices. They really are amazing, but kooky parents. Renee is quiet at first, almost like she is studying you before she reveals her true personality. Renee's true personality, is frigging nuts. First off, I don't think Charlie smokes the weed as much for his pain than to deal with his wife's obsession with those dolls. She carriers one everywhere. She gets down on the floor and tries to get Tony to play with the doll like it's another baby. Tony just hit's the doll, knocking it over and him just laughing at it like it's the funniest thing in the world.

She tried to get Bella to feed the baby some herb concoction she came up with while they were in Australia. It's suppose to help the baby be less gassy. Thankfully Bella was able to talk her mother out of giving Tony the green looking mess with a compromise. Bella is going to sign up for baby yoga at her gym and that is a more natural way to help deter a gassy belly on a baby. Renee agreed quickly and moved on to the next hair brained idea in child rearing she learned in her travels.

Renee is also wearing her new idea of comfort clothes. She calls them pajama jeans. All I can see is middle age woman across America show up in malls in those tacky things because they were too lazy to put on a real pair of pants.

Watching Renee and Bella interact is interesting. They don't act like mother and daughter more like best friends on an equal playing field. Renee hovered over Bella when she cared for Tony, but she didn't try to interfere as much, but guide her. It amazes me how quickly both of her parents support her in keeping Tony. I know it shouldn't really, since Bella is such an amazing woman herself.

I haven't talked to my parents since I left my dad on New Years. I called Shelly before I left for Seattle to tell them if they asked I'll be back by the next weekend. I'm not really mad at them, miffed at how they could jump at conclusions that Tony is my son, but not mad. I'll make sure I'll call them as soon as we are back in Chicago.

Chicago, we are heading home in the morning and the Swan's are coming with us. Charlie want's to help start looking for Tony's mother, and Renee wants to visit Sue for a bit. Plus, they both want to be hands on grandparents to Tony, they are thinking about buying a home there now since Bella has no plans on leaving Chicago any time soon. Bella told her parents about her book might be getting published. That brought on a round of celebration and a trip to the diner for dinner.

Jacob, Leah, Quil and Embry joined us since Bella promised them to have dinner once with them before her return to Chicago. Stories were told of Bella growing up in this little town. People stopped by our table greeting Charlie, Renee and Bella like long lost family members. Seems everyone in this town knows and cares for the family Swan.

After saying good bye to all their friends we head back to the house. Charlie and Renee are both free thinking parents. They had no problems with me staying in the same room as their daughter. Which I found a bit funny him being the ex-Chief he would of made me sleep on the floor in the now barren living room.

When we got back to the house Charlie and Bella went to put Tony to bed while Renee made some coffee. I followed her to the kitchen and sat down at the table, she soon joined me.

Pulling out a chair and sitting down. This is the first time since she arrived that we have been alone together.

"So Edward are you sure you are willing to take on Bella and Tony for the rest of their lives. Everything seems hunky dory at the moment, but the honeymoon period of a new relationship pass quickly and real life settles in. Are you going to be there when the good times get bad? It's not always going to be moonlight and roses."

I think for a moment to process her questions. "I do understand life isn't all 'moonlight and roses' like you said. Life is not life without it's challenges. What ever challenge Bella and I face as a couple we will over come them. I have no doubt about that." I lean back in my chair. "Renee, I love you daughter so much, the thought of her not being in my life pains me. The same with Tony. That little boy will have the best of everything life has to offer, hopefully without being too spoiled by his grandparents." I wink at her, she blushes.

"Well, what do you expect, he after all my first grandbaby." she winks back at me "I do expect more in the future."

I groan and cover my face with my hands. It's like talking to my mother.

"Anyhow Edward, I think the first thing Monday you should contact your lawyers and this foundling home. We need to make Bella legal guardian for little Tony until his mother gets found. We can show the courts all the support Bella has and I don't think it will be a problem." My mouth slack jawed because I hadn't even though of this. "I'm sure the foundling home will help, seeing they didn't do any background information on Bella to find out if she was telling the truth about Tony."

I nod at her and agreed to contact my lawyers and Marcus first thing Monday. Bella and Charlie returned, we had a bit of coffee and some cake before Bella and I headed off to bed. Just when we were climbing to bed I heard the backdoor open and close.

"Ahh, Dad's going back to the shed." Bella sighs.

The Shed, they should call it 'Charlie's Joint'. He only smoke when he is down there. I've come to learn it was an old fallout shelter that came with the house. It took a few years but they were able to make it into the show place it is today.

A moment after the door closed we heard Renee's giggle from the back yard. Bella covers her face and groans.

"What?" I asked while snuggling in closer to her.

"We don't have to worry about Charlie and Renee coming back to the house for awhile." Bella moans, trying to bury herself into my chest. Her soft hair tickling my nose. I kiss the top of her head, then slowly pull her up so she is laying on top of me.

"Is that so." I kiss her neck, and start to suckle her earlobe, "Are you sure?" We might be able to fix in some sexy time if they are going to be gone for a bit. I grind my erection into the apex of her thighs.

I feel Bella's butterfly like kisses on my chest, "Mmm, yes they are going to their playroom."

I reach for Bella's mouth and give her a deep kiss earning a deep moan from her. Just as I was trying to pull her night shirt off what she just told me hit my mind.

"Playroom?" Ewwww, old people and bondage, there goes my erection.

***B*o*J***

_Thanks for reading my little story. I know this chapter is a bit weird but so is Charlie and Renee._

_Medical Marijuana is legal in the state of Washington. It does help countless people to live normal lives otherwise consumed with pain._

_The Chucky reference is from a 1987 horror movie "Child's Play" where the soul of a serial killer is put into a doll._

_To see Charlie's Man Cave please visit my group page at:_

_www__(.) Facebook(.)com/groups/217549928311006/_

_Or follow me on twitter_

_PumpkinMyKitty_

_Beta-ed by KittyFiction2008_


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Twilight, or Bundle of Joy, but I own almost all the Barbie Dolls from Twilight….still can't find Rosalie.**

_I know, it's been over a year, my life has gone through so much change and heartache that I lost the muse for writing. I'll try to be better. _

**Chapter 21**

**(BPOV)**

I still can't believe Edward came after me after I left him in Chicago. Then giving him my virginity so quickly, I almost don't know myself. I've never been more daring with my body. Of course no man has made me want them until Edward Cullen came screaming into my life.

Now we are on our flight back home to Chicago. With Ma and Pa Kettle aka Mom and Dad. Edward is going through his email next to me, while I try to write some more on my book. Which is hard to do since I have this hot man sitting next to me and I've seen him naked. All my writing is turning into soft core porn, not even good porn. I really need to research and find different words for penis and vagina other than cock and pussy. I pause when that thought goes through my mind then close my document. I'm writing a teenage book and can't have sex scenes like these in there….humm…I wonder if I can make a red ban book for just adults with the same story. I shake my head and close my computer in a huff. I have sex twice and that is all on my mind now. I wonder if it's like that with everyone, because if it is, it's a wonder anything ever gets done in the world.

"What's wrong?" Edward leans over and whispers in my ear, "Writer's block?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Something like that."

He kisses the side of my neck, "Maybe I could help?"

My whole body shudders thinking of all the ways he could 'help' me, before I gently push him away. I laugh, "Your kind of help is what is causing my block."

He leans back, his brows come together, "What?"

It's my turn to lean over and whisper to him, "Your amazing skills in the bedroom are making my little teenage story into porn story."

Shock look quickly crosses his face, before turning into one of lust. "Can I read it?"

I giggle and hit him on the arm, "No!"

He pouts and turns back to his laptop. I look over at my parents, my dad holding Tony, while my mom holds on to one of her dolls. God, those things are creepy, but she loves them, and I love my mom.

"How's he doing?" I call over to them. My flight out to Forks with him was a nightmare, he cried most of the trip. This time he is happy as a woman finding a ninety percent off sell at Masons.

"He's great Mimi, my grandson is just jabbering up my ear." My dad grins at me. It's amazing how my parents not only embrace Tony but Edward as well. I smile at my dad and nod.

"I think I have something!" Edward exclaims

All of our ears perk up.

"What Edward?" My mom walks over and sits down in front of us. "What have you found?" Placing the doll on the seat next to her, but not before setting a little pillow for its head.

I see Edward slightly shudder looking at the doll, and I bite back a giggle. Edward gives me a quick evil glare.

"My man in Chicago has found a Brenda Marsh, in a hospice in Carol Stream. Sadly it seems she is very sick." He sadly says "She is not expected to last another week."

A somber mood descends over the plane. Even Tony has quieted down.

***B*O*J***

Edward and I are now on the way to his parents' house to meet Carmen about my book. We were unable to go see Brenda when we got in last night, and since I had agreed to meet with Carmen today I needed to see this obligation through first. Edward called his parents earlier today and explained where he was the last week. Now, my parents are also coming over for brunch. As we pull up I notice my parent's rental car already there.

"Oh, this isn't going to be good." I mumble. I can only imagine what kind of things my parents have said or done already.

Edward reaches over and cups my face. "It's going to be fine. Besides, you should be more worried about me, I need to go in there and explain how Tony isn't their biological grandson."

I start laughing. That's right I almost forgot. For some reason, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have it in their mind that Tony is Edward's son. "How in the world did they ever come to that conclusion?"

Edward pulls his seat belt off and mutters, "I have no idea."

We get out of the car and Edward grab's Tony's car seat while I grab his diaper bag. We head up the steps and right through the front door. Edward places Tony down on a little couch in the foyer then helps me with my coat. While he is hanging up our coats, I unbury Tony from under his blankets and then unclip him from his car seat. I take his little jacket and cap off and place them into the car seat. Once we got ourselves settled, I carried Tony while following Edward into the living room.

We come to a complete stop at the threshold to the living room. I want to run away and cry at the sight I see. My parents, his parents and who I assume is Edward's Aunt and Uncle are all covered in Snugglies. My father is placing batteries into the back of a Billy big mouth bass. Suddenly the lyrics to 'Don't worry, be happy', fills the room. I fall into Edward's chest shaking my head back and forth. I knew this wasn't going to be good. Edward pats my back trying to comfort me.

"It's okay, love." He whispers into my ear.

I turn back to our families and try to put a brave face on. We slowly walk in, still not being noticed by anyone, I spy a plate in the middle of the coffee table with what looks like brownies.

NO!

I thrust Tony into Edward's arms then run and grab the half empty plate. I rush out of the room, trying to find the kitchen. I hear protests and squeals from behind me, but I don't stop.

**(EPOV)**

I chuckle when I see Bella run out of the room with a plate of brownies, and Charlie trying to get up to go after her but getting tangled up in his Snugglie. I wonder if my parents know what kind of brownies those were?

"Carbon!" my mother squeals "Bring me my grandbaby!"

I hug Tony to my chest, scared to give the baby to my muncher of a mother. "A mom, maybe we should wait for a bit. Tony is tired and I thought I would set up the playpen in my room so he can take a nap."

My mom is able to get out of her Snugglie with no problems and comes over to me. She pats Tony on his back and then starts rubbing her fingers through his curls over and over.

"His hair is so soft." She whispers and continues to caress his head.

Yeah, mom has reached nirvana.

By the looks of it so has Tony as his eyes close shut.

"Follow me Carbon, I have someplace to lay him down." My mom quickly walks out of the room, and I follow behind her. We go up to the second floor and she opens up the door to one of the guest rooms. I walk through and see my mother has been busy. She has transformed this room into a nursery. All my old baby furniture has been set up. She even painted the room a soft blue and cream. I lay Tony down then see a baby monitor on the little table by the crib. I grab it, turn it on and then leave the room closing the door behind me.

I stand in the hall way with my high as a kite mother looking back at the now nursery room door. "When did you do that?" pointing at the door.

She pats my face, a bit too hard mind you, "When I found out I was a grandmother a week ago."

"But mom, that isn't your grandson, Tony isn't my son. Please believe me. Do you really think I wouldn't tell you something as important as having a child out in the world?" To be honest I'm a bit hurt.

She grabs my hand and tell me to shush, then we go back to the living room. We walk in and the coffee table, the table behind one of the couches have been cleared and now full of all kinds of food. Looks like the munchies have hit the parents.

I take a seat next to Bella on the love seat and watch the others eat like it's their last meal. At one point Charlie, Dad and Uncle Ez were fighting over the last spare rib before my mother came and plucked it out of the middle eating it herself.

Once their cravings have been satisfied, I try to start to explain first about Tony. My mother shut me up immediately tell us that Charlie and Renee have already explained it all when they got here. My parents then told us that if I was going to be in Tony's life like they explained, then for all intent and purposes Tony is their grandson. They also want to help getting Bella help in keeping Tony. Bella and I thanked them, and told them our plans in going to Carol Stream tomorrow to see if the Brenda Marsh out there is Tony's mother or not.

After that was all cleared up, Bella began her pitch of her story. I sat back and listened to her synopsis of it and it sounded like a real girly, girl story. Nothing I would read if I didn't know the author, but I can see how it would be a hit with teenage girls. Vampire, Werewolves, hybrid births? Really? How would that be possible? I keep my opinions to myself, this is her story.

Uncle Ez and Aunt Car were sold, they want Bella to meet them at her office on Thursday to go over contracts and monetary amounts. I just hope Uncle Ez still thinks it's good after he comes down from his high.

I hear Tony cry through the monitor and go up to the nursery. I walk in and his cries stop. I pick him up and realize he has a load in his diaper. I see my mother has fully stocked the nursery and make quick work changing his diaper and redressing him. I bring him back down and Bella has bottle all ready for him. My mother begs to feed him, and Bella being Bella allows her. I watch my parents coo and talk to Tony while feeding him. I smile at the sight, they look years younger. I give Bella a quick kiss told her that I needed to make a call.

I go into the study and find Emmett's number on my contact list.

"Yo Cuz!" Emmett's booming voice rings out.

I laugh, "Hey Em, you might want to get to my house and pick up your parents."

Emmett laughs, "Rents got loaded again?"

"Something like that, I don't think it would be safe for them to drive."

"Sure, be there in a bit, I'll bring Rosie so she can drive the rent's car back home."

"Good, see ya."

"Bye Cuz."

I hang up and laugh. I wasn't going to tell Emmett his parents were on the Ganga train. That is something he needs to find out himself.

I walk back into the living room and resume my seat next to Bella. She cuddles into my side and smiles up at me. I lean down and kiss her softly on her lips.

"I love you." I whisper in her lips

"I love you too," she whispers back.

"AWWWW" we hear the woman in the room go.

"We are so going to have a wedding soon!" both my mom and Renee squeal.

Bella and I just look at each other and smile. Who know maybe I can talk her into that run to Vegas.

"No running to Vegas either young man!" My father says.

That earned me a scowl from Charlie, then he made his hand into a gun and pretended to shoot me.

Charlie is distracted by my dad asking about his business that got Charlie going on and on.

Thanks Dad, think I own him a bottle of scotch now. Or wacky weed brownies.

I hear the front door open and Emmett's loud voice rings out.

"Yo Rents I'm here!"

"In here Emmett." I yell back.

Rose walks in sans Emmett and goes right for Bella. She gets up and gives Rose a hug. Rose whispers something in Bella's ear that makes her blush. I cock an eyebrow at the duo, which earns me a shaking head from Bella, and a smirk from Rose.

"Where did Emmett go?" I ask Rose.

"The kitchen, he wanted something to eat after the long drive here." She shrugs.

"Long drive? The man lives less than five miles from here!"

"You know Emmett." She smiles and pulls Bella further away from me to talk.

Emmett comes bounding into the room with a brownie in his hand. "Damn Auntie Es, these brownies are good. I've had two already and can't stop eating them!" Then he stuffs his mouth with the brownie he was holding.

"Oh shit!"

***B*o*J***

_I know it's been awhile, I lost my muse for a while. The writer's block was a huge as the Great Wall of China. Hopefully I've knocked down that wall with the help of my daughter and a supply of Jaugermister. _

_I've read each and every review and thank you for your continue support. I don't know when I will post next, but I will promise it won't take a year again. _

_Thank you,_

_PumpkinMyKitty_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Here is the new chapter for you all!**

** I don't own Twilight...but I finally got that Rosalie Barbie doll I was looking for!**

** Chapter 22**

** BPOV**

The next morning Edward and I headed out to Carol Stream to talk to Brenda Marsh. I'm very nervous about meeting her. I do hope she is awake and alert. I want her to know that her son will be well taken care of. But I also wonder if the treatment she said in the letter is working. If is it, will she take Tony back? It's selfish of me to want to keep him but if his mother improves his rightful place is with her.

"Penny for your thoughts" Edward kisses my hand while continuing watching the road.

I sigh, "I'm just worried." I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I know Bella, so am I. But you and I know we need to do this. If anything else so we can tell Tony one day about what happened to his parents." We both grow quiet, listen to the soft rock radio as we continue on our trek to Carol stream.

***B*o*J***

The smell of antiseptics and cleaning products overwhelm my senses when we walk through the doors of the care facility. Edward walks to the front desks and inquieres about Brenda, while I take a peak around the foyer. There is a room off to the side that is open and bright, with quite a few Lazy Boy recilners and over stuffed couches. There is a forty inch flat screen on one wall that is playing the Maury show. It seems every time that show is on its about some woman who doesn't know who her baby's daddy is. Maybe he should just change the name of his show to "Who's your Daddy".

"Bella" I move over to Edward's side at the desk.

"Yes?" I nod at the nurse behind the desk.

"She wanted to know how we knew Ms. Marsh." Edward begins.

"That is right Miss. We have records here indicating that Ms. Marsh has no family nor friends." The nurse refers to her computer monitor. I pull out Brenda's letter and hand it to the nurse. She reads it over quickly and looks back up at us. I lean on the counter and look at the nurse. "I'm not here to cause her any trouble or pain. I just want her to know her son will be taken care of, that he will know who his parents were and the reason he was left on that door step. I just want to give her peace." I smile sadly at her.

"Room 24, down that hall fifth door on the right." she hands me back Brenda's letter and let's us through the door. Edward and I slowly walk down the starck white hallway. We stop at Room 24, there is a notice posted on the door. **Please wash hands, put on facemask and cover-up**. This is a germ free room. Edward and I wash our hands and put on the yellow smock gowns. We then both put on the masks and knock on the door.

"Come in" we here faintly on the other side. I grasp Edwards hand as we walk slowly into the room. Her room is painted a soft yellow with pictures of wildflowers on the walls. In the center of a room was a standard hospital bed. The occupant is hooked up to IV's and oxygen. I take a good look at Brenda Marsh. Her once long bronze hair is gone, now only a bandana covers her head. It looks like she weighs 90 pounds, if that much. Her eyes a dull and glassy. I'm starting to wonder if she will even remember us being here today.

"Brenda Marsh?" Edward asks She looks at Edward and then me and nods her head. "I'm Edward Cullen," He puts his arm around my waist "This is Bella Swan." I give her a little wave. "We are here to discuss your son."

Her heart rate moniter starts beeping franticly, a nurse comes running into her room. "What's a matter dear?" The kind older nurse asks. Brenda just points at Edward and I.

"I'm sorry, we just wanted to talk about her son." I see panic on Brenda's face once again, "He's fine, Brenda, he is with my mother right now. We just wanted want to tell you how he is doing, not upset you. I'm so sorry if we did."

I see tears falling from her eyes, "He is okay?" I smile and give a few pictures I have brought with me of our trip to Forks.

"He is fine, and most importantly he is happy." I smile at her. She grasps the pictures we have presented to her with her fragile fingers. She looks through the photos we have from Christmas and from our trip to Forks. A serine simile comes across her face.

"He looks happy." She sighs, "He looks loved." She tiredly closes her eyes.

Edward speaks up, "He is love and wanted so much. The reason we are here is to let you know that, and that he will always be cared for and loved like his is our own." Edward squeezes my side and I look up at him lovingly. Edward pulls papers out of his coat pocket and places them in front of Brenda. He looks at Brenda, "These are papers allowing Bella Swan to be the guardian to your son Carlos Anthony. To be the one who can get him medical care, to decide his education and to love him. Please sign them, no one will love him and care for him like this woman can."

Tears prick at my eyes but I know what I need to say right now. I softly hold Brenda's hand and smile sadly at her, "Brenda, I hope you believe that I want your treatment to work. Tony deserves to have his mother to love and hold him." A tear finally falls from my eye, "But if you can't, I want that honor to care and love your son. He will always know both you and his father. He will never want for anything, and I promise to love him to my dying day."

Brenda squeezes my hand, and smiles at me. "The doctors say, the treatment isn't working." She rasps out, breathing in as deeply as she can, "Can I see him? I want to see him one more time, before I join my love."

"Of course, I'll call my parents now, they will bring Tony to you." Edward smiles and leaves the room so he can call.

I sit down on a chair by her bed, not letting go of her hand. "Tell me about you and Edward. " she asks "I also want to know how Carlos is doing with you." A smile graces my face as I begin to tell her about mine and Edward whirlwind romance, and the whole thing in the mistake that Tony is my baby with the orphanage.

***B*o*J***

** I know it's short, but it does move the story along.**


End file.
